Web of Chaos: United Heroes
by MetalJrock
Summary: In order to stop the Green Goblin, Spider-Man accidentally travels to another world called Mobius. There, he must join forces with Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends to stop Osborn across two different worlds.
1. Issue 1: Tale of Two Heroes

' _Tell me there's something better. Go ahead. Try.'_

Spider-Man cheered, swinging across New York City, happy for the first time in quite a long time. _'Man, things are looking up tonight. Just a small robbery to foil. No Sinister Six, no conspiracy, alien invasions, parallel dimensions or gods. Y'know, for once, things may actually be looking up for me. I may have finally balanced being Peter Parker and Spider-Man.'_ he thought.

 _'Thank God for that too. I don't have to worry about curfew, skipping school or anything. Though, now I have to worry about rent so me and MJ have a home. Hopefully I can get some pics for Jameson at least. Nothing can go wrong tonight!'_

Then, suddenly, a beam of white enveloped not too far away from Spider-Man's location. The web-slinger turned his head at the sight of the source of light. His masked eyes narrowing as he sighed to himself, mentally slapping himself, _'Aaaand you jinxed it. Smooth move, Peter...'_ he thought.

On instinct, he changed the direction of his swing, heading to where he thought the light was coming from. _'Right. Go in the direction of the scary alien light beam thing...'_ he mused sarcastically, _'I swear I don't get paid enough for this. Then again, I don't get paid at all so what am I even saying?'_

 _'Avengers? Who's that? Daredevil? Don't know him. Sometimes it feels like I'm the only superhero in this city.'_ groaned Peter inwardly as he got close to the building.

After a few minutes of swinging, Spider-Man stuck himself to the side of a building, apprehension felt throughout his body. He groaned, "Spider-Sense not tingling... Yet. I have a feeling that's gonna change in a few minutes. Or seconds knowing my luck." he whispered to himself, slowly crawling up the wall.

A familiar tingling sensation rang in Peter's head the closer he got to the window. _'Oh. Yep. I feel it now. Something's happening and I'm the only one who knows about it. Seriously, you'd think Iron Man or Daredevil would get here by now. But nope. Leave it to ol' Spidey to solve this case again.'_

Peeking through the open window, Spider-Man gazed at what was happening, his eyes narrowing at the sight again. It was an empty room for the most part, but there was an occupant in there, leaning forward so that he faced down at the table.

The occupant in question wore a purple tunic and had green covering his entire body, his face morphed like a goblin's. _'Of all the people to find... Why did it have to be him?'_ his mind groaned. _'How? I thought he went into hiding... So much for catching a break.'_

The Green Goblin cackled, holding up the strange stone artifact with obth hands. "Finally! After searching for so long, I finally found it. The old coot really knows how to find artifacts like this!" a green aura began to form around the villain's hands as he continued to cackle loudly, his voice echoing across the room. "With the emerald and the tablet all the worlds will fall."

"Really? That whole thing again?"

The Goblin scowled, recognizing the voice, "Spider-Man..."

Said wall-crawler hopped into the room, standing across from his nemesis, "C'mon, Gobby. Who were you really expecting to show up? Howard the Duck?"

Osborn scowled, "It won't matter much longer. With the Tablet of Order and Chaos, and this Chaos Emerald I finally have you beat!" he boasted loudly.

Shaking his head, Spider-Man muttered, "Yeah, nope." he extended his hands, releasing two lines of webbing from the shooters from his wrists swiftly, lining them to Goblin's arms. In response, Norman threw his arms back, yanking Peter forward. The wall-crawler released his grip and flipped back onto his feet.

"Okay, Osborn. What's the game plan this time? Torment me and everything I stand for? Iron Patriot again? Perhaps even take over the world? All three?" Spider-Man asked each question in rapid succession as he lunged after Goblin.

Throwing his fist upward, Osborn shoved Spidey aside, "You and that blabbermouth of yours. No. This time, it's a bigger game I'm after. Your demise as well as another hero."

Spider-Man grabbed Green Goblin's wrist, "Oh really? Tell me more before I smack that tablet out of your hands." he pleaded sarcastically, making Osborn punch him. "Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself." he repeated.

Then, Goblin kicked Spider-Man back, making him take a step back in slight pain, his Spider-Sense unable to react in time. "I don't need this now. Go after him, Metal!"

"Metal? Metal what? There's metal everywhere!" Peter wondered, ready to shoot a web-ball at his archnemesis. But out of nowhere, a blue blur came out of seemingly nowhere, shoving him aside and holding down his wrists. While struggling in the tight grasp, Peter looked up, getting a closer look at the culprit.

It was a blue robot designed to look like an animal of sorts. It was tall, had huge metal arms the size of a gauntlet, red feet and a jet in its torso. Its red eyes glowed in the black optics. "Okay, pal. What the heck are you supposed to be?" Spider-Man grunted, feeling his hands getting pushed further into the floor slowly.

' **'Metal. Sonic."** the robot answered slowly, bringing down his arms to break Spider-Man's own.

Spider-Man swiftly kicked Metal Sonic off his body before flipping back into a standing position. "Metal Sonic? Huh, that's a new one. Stealing robots from Doc Ock and Mysterio? A Dark Reign? Give me a hint!" he rambled on.

The Green Goblin gritted his teeth, "Your death and then I'll rule the world once I kill the Avengers." he boasted in a growl.

Shaking his head, Spider-Man uppercutted Metal Sonic away from him as he lunged forward, "Right. Because I'm totally gonna let you do that." he muttered sarcastically. He roundhouse kicked Metal Sonic as he was charging after him and jumped up, reeling his fist back to hit the Green Goblin.

Then, Goblin held the Tablet of Order and Chaos in front of him, putting it directly in the path of Peter's fist. Once Spider-Man punched it, the artifact shattered in two, opening a rift suddenly once the emerald glowed, where the other half went while the second flew away. The Green Goblin cackled at what Spider-Man had done, "Aw, why thank you!" he hopped onto his glider once Metal grabbed Peter again.

Spider-Man kicked Metal Sonic's torso and webbed the optics. "Those tablets are really fragile. They always break with one punch." he groaned aloud, running after Green Goblin, who flew into the portal that opened up. "Maybe I can ask Madame Web for some super glue next time to make sure it doesn't get broken again."

Metal Sonic got back up and shoved Spider-Man into the portal before he could react. The two hovered aimlessly in the rift while Peter attempted to get his bearings, _'Yep. This is a thing that's happening! Now to see where this rabbit hole's going!'_ he thought, seeing Metal Sonic fly after him, _'But first, I have to get rid of this blue tin can.'_

Seeing a white light, Spider-Man put his arms out, preparing for the worst. Prepared, once he saw that he was in the open sky, and the Green Goblin was in his sights, he webbed the back of his glider, hitching a quick ride. "Sorry, Gobby! Can this glider take two? I kinda need a ride back home and I don't have mine!"

"No can do, Spider-Man! I have something I need to take care of! But enjoy the fall!" Goblin laughed, turning his head to gloat at his arch-nemesis. Luckily, unknown to Osborn, Peter snatched the emerald in his possession with a quick web-zip.

"Fall? Kinda feels like summer to me- AGH!" Spider-Man's grip on the web-line was broken thanks to the intervention of Metal Sonic, who pushed him down and was flying thanks to his jet thrusters. Peter shook his head, _'Somedays I wish I was Birdman and not Spider-Man. At least I could fly...'_ he groaned inwardly, unsure of where he was heading to.

* * *

 _ **Web of Chaos: United Heroes**_

 _ **Issue #1: Tale of Two Heroes**_

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog inhaled, taking in the scenery while he was running. The wind blew past him as he nearly moved past the sound barrier. "Ah... Feels good... No Eggman, no threats, nothing. As much as I like a good adventure, a little peace now and then is alright." he sighed contently, his gaze never turning from in front of him.

The hedgehog looked to the clear darkening sky, "And not a cloud to be seen all day nor am I a Werehog. Man, I picked the perfect day to go for a jog." he turned his head, seeing something peculiar appear over in the distance.

It looked to be a rift, opening directly above Station Square. Sonic could make out three dots in the distance. "Huh. Looks like I really picked a good day! Finally, something interesting!"

* * *

Spider-Man snapped back to reality once he exited the rift, _'Huh? Oh, right. I'm falling at terminal velocity across dimensions. Nothing new here.'_ he thought, screaming. The wall-crawler watched as the Green Goblin flew away on his glider, with Peter unable to match his speed due to his fall. "Get back to the cave you came from, Goblin!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"No can do, Wall-Crawler! I am needed elsewhere!" Goblin's voice echoed in the distance, his form unable to be seen by Peter.

With a powerful shove, he knocked Metal Sonic off his back, and watched as he flew away with Green Goblin. "Crap. Okay, Peter. Do what you usually do in times like this. Scream and pretend you have a plan." he inhaled and noticed that he was near a building. "Huh. That never seems to fail me."

Peter extended a hand and closed two of his fingers, shooting a line of webbing on the side of the building. By doing this, he was able to catch himself and swing like he usually would. "Woohoo! Back to the old grind! Okay, so am I in some version of New York with an alternate me? Can never have enough of those I suppose..." he let out a sigh of relief, moving his head to find the Green Goblin.

"Who is that?"

"Why is he here?"

"Was he with that strange gliding person?"

Spider-Man looked down, "Okay then, maybe not. I guess I gotta figure things out on my own then."

And so, Peter flipped, continuing his swing. "Now, where can I go to find Gobby... Maybe someone can give me some directions. Cause something tells me I'm not in New York anymore."

Looking down, Spider-Man noticed a blue blur moving at the pace he was swinging down in the streets. _'Uh, guess I'll see what that thing is. I should probably handle it in an isolated location. Cause things may get ugly if my interdimensional experience rings true.'_ he told himself, making a beeline for a forest.

* * *

Sonic began to chase after the strange being swinging in the skies, 'Huh. I wonder how he's doing that. If anything I'll just have to divert him somewhere if he's plannin' something sneaky.' a smirk appeared on his muzzle. 'Heh heh. Hopefully this means a little action. I could use a little break from piece. Even running around the world can get a little boring after a while. Gonna go to the Mystic Ruins and once I take care of it, maybe I can meet up with Tails.'

Unknown to him, Spider-Man was planning to divert him as well, and the two incidentally led each other to the Mystic Ruins, where Sonic stopped at a cliffside, his back facing the wall-crawler, who crouched down as he landed, the setting sun setting the surprisingly tense atmosphere for the two heroes. "Well. Seems you were making quite a scene back at Station Square, catching everyone's eyes. Who was your friend flying? Planning to take over the world? Cause you kinds ran into the wrong hedgehog, pal."

"You're a hedgehog?" Spider-Man replied. _'Talking animals... I take back everything I said about Spider-Ham. This has to be some kinda fever dream or drug Osborn gave me.'_

Sonic chuckled, "Got some talk for a guy dressed like it's Halloween." quipped the blue blur.

Peter shrugged, "This coming from a _Looney Tunes_ reject? Should I feel insulted?"

Turning around, the hedgehog directly stared at the wall-crawler and tapped his foot, "You gonna answer my question or what? Cause let me tell you, my patience is runnin' a little thin."

Raising his hands, Spidey answered, "Look, I think I might be on your side. On my world some nutcase called the Green Goblin found some powerful artifact called the Tablet of Order and Chaos, a tablet capable of space and time distortion. I shattered it in two halves, one of them opening a portal and flying to this world. I had to fight some blue robot called Metal Sonic and he left with Gobby."

"Back up, did you say Metal Sonic?" questioned the hedgehog.

Peter nodded and answered, "Yeah, you know him?"

Sonic whistled, "You have no idea... He's a robot designed to be my **'superior'**. Shame he fails at that." he folded his arms, "Got anything else to say?"

"Uh, kinda. Gobby used this gem..." Spider-Man revealed that gem he stole from Norman, "It sort of triggered the tablet opening the portal before I broke it."

The hedgehog's eyes widened, "Whoa! A Chaos Emerald! How?"

"I don't know, honestly. So... Do you believe me? Cause I'm tired and really not in the mood to fight if you're a good guy. Done enough of that in my life as a superhero."

Sonic put his hands on his hips and smiled, "Guess so. Seems we got ourselves a common enemy now. Not only did this Green Goblin come to my world, but he's also aware of the Chaos Emeralds and has Metal Sonic with him." he extended a hand, "So, who might you be anyway?" he asked.

Spider-Man answered, "Call me your Friendly-Neighborhood Amazing Spider-Man from a planet called Earth." he shook Sonic's hand, "Who are you?"

"What you see is what you get! Just a guy who loves adventure! I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic greeted, "Nice to see a new friendly face around Mobius."

Exhaling a sigh of relief, Peter said, "You have no idea how good it feels to not fight another hero after meeting them."

"Eh. I've had a few cases like that too. Made some lifelong friends out of it, though." Sonic responded. "Speaking of lifelong friends, if we're gonna be teaming up, I think we should meet up with my bro. He has a workshop here in the Mystic Ruins. He can lend us a hand."

Spider-Man scratched his head, "You can lead the way. I'm new around here obviously. Got a map on you or something?"

Sonic began walking in the direction of the wokshop, "Never really needed one myself, but I think my buddy has one."

* * *

Knocking on the door, Sonic and Spider-Man stood right outside the workshop. After a moment of waiting, the door finally creaked open, revealing a yellow fox, "Sonic?" he asked, his voice sounding young, like a kid. His blue eyes gazed over to the human wearing spandex, "Uh, who's this?"

"Yo, Tails. Long time no see. This guy's Spider-Man. The two of us were in the area and thought to see you." Sonic explained, "We our ourselves another adventure on our hands."

"So, you're Sonic's best friend?" Spidey wondered. "Nice to meet you, I'm Spider-Man... I got a lot to explain."

Tails nodded, "Same to you. Actually, I did detect an energy anamoly earlier and was about to contact you, Sonic. If you trust Spider-Man and he's involved, then that's even better!"

Peter paused, "You have two tails?"

"...Is that a problem?" Sonic questioned sternly with a scowl.

"No. Actually, I think it's cool!" Peter assured and the Mobians were relieved, "So you just found a surge of energy? I didn't know you guys had the tech to do that."

"Heh. Tails is the smartest kid I know. He can pilot a plane and buillds some cool high tech stuff!" Sonic complimented the kid he knew as his little brother, the two of them stepping inside the workshop. "The two of us had each other's backs for years and if I need brains, he's the go to guy for it!"

Tails blushed and smiled sheepishly, "Come on, Sonic..."

Sonic said, "It's true though."

Clearing his throat, the fox changed the subject, "...So, Spidey. How did you get here?"

"Hoo boy... Where do I begin?"

And so, Spider-Man retold the story of how he ended up on Mobous, the Green Goblin, the Tablet of Order and Chaos, Metal Sonic, the Chaos Emerald, and meeting Sonic. Once he was done, Tails tapped his chin and spoke.

"Huh. That does sound crazy." Tails admitted.

"You have no idea... Crazy is normal for me. Sometimes I wonder if I swapped minds with Deadpool."

Sonic stretched his limbs on the fox's couch and brought something up he forgot to ask earlier, letting out a small yawn, "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. You gonna wear that costume the whole time? Cause if I know superheroes, you probably got a secret identity under there. Don't gotta reveal it to us yet."

 _'Huh... Am I gonna wear this the whole time? The mask does start to smell after a while.'_ Peter thought, _'I'm in another world without a Spider-Man... And it's gonna chafe if I don't take it off at some point... Plus a certain Dark Knight always serves as a self reminder when it comes to earning trust.'_ he let put a sigh, "Alright, fine. But what I'm about to do doesn't leave this room. If we're gonna work together and I'm stuck here until we stop the Green Goblin, it'd be better if I unmask myself."

The hedgehog gave a thumbs up, "Secret's safe with us, Spidey!"

With a silent gulp, Peter reached his hands for his mask, slowly pulling it off his head. Once he did, he breathed out, revealing his true face to Sonic and Tails. He held his mask in his hands and looked at the lenses before gazing at the Mobians.

"My name is Peter Parker... And I could use a change of clothes... How do you two walk around naked?" Parker asked.

"Nature." Sonic said simply, "We'll get ya some clothes when the stores open tomorrow. Don't worry by the way, I got the rings to pay." he added before Parker could object.

"...Rings?" Peter asked.

"Our currency, golden rings." Tails explained, "There's plenty floating everywhere for us to find."

"...Right. Why not?" groaned Parker, yawning, "Before I hit the hay, any idea on what to do?"

Sonic shrugged, "If Gobby had an emerald, then that must mean he's after all seven. We should get ourselves a radar and track 'em down before he does."

Tails spoke up, "I can create a new radar with the emerald yu gave me and the one I found by tomorrow."

Sitting up, Peter exclaimed, "You have another one?! That makes our job way easier!"

The fox nodded, "Yep! We can use it as a reference if it can read distance."

"I'll help. Believe it or not, I dabble in a little science. If you want that is, it's your forte after all." Spider-Man offered, "I'm just curious about the Chaos Emeralds is all."

With a smile, Tails said, "Sure!"

* * *

Green Goblin and Metal Sonic finally descended within an industrial area of an island. Metal's feet clanged on the metal surface with each step he took once they landed. Norman chuckled darkly, "The Scrap Brain Zone. Just as your databanks said. I am glad that the rifts between our worlds was broken so easily!" he cackled, his voice echoing. Metal beeped in response.

The two villains made it to a lair. A giant monitor towered over Osborn and Metal. The blue robot's red optics merely glared at it, "Interesting, hm? It seems this little base has been inactive for a while." Goblin said, "But... the doctor stores all of his backup plans and data here on this computer. This is where we must remain."

Once he pressed a button, the Green Goblin watched the monitor come to life. "Ah ha ha! Look at all this! Information about the Chaos Emeralds, his projects, such as the Lost Hex, ooh Project Infinite sounds interesting... But that's not what I'm here for..." he pressed another button, revealing a secret.

Three capsules lit up. One revealing a yellow doll, another with a red robot with spiky fists, and a round shaped one. Metal Sonic knew of these abandoned projects, yet Goblin seem intrigued. "Excellent. This is already going swimmingly!"

"While you go search for the Chaos Emeralds, I shall remain here and find the fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. Understood?" Metal slowly nodded at that, his programming unable to rebel for now, "Sonic thr Hedgehog may have already met that infernal wall-crawler..." he growled and huffed, annoyed that it may be the case.

The plan had begun, and the fate of two worlds was now at stake.

* * *

 _ **Finally! After many months of silence, I finally began the rewrites! The adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Spider-Man are about to be bigger and better!**_

 ** _For anyone wondering, Spider-Man's an adult, having faced off against most of his rogues gallery at some point and experienced a mixture of events from various media with the comics as a basis. Sonic has yet to experience Lost World and Eggman's been missing since Generations._**

 ** _The biggest change with these rewrites is Part II. It's no longer gonna be Days of Future Past. Instead it's gonna be a much lighter story. But don't rule out me writing a story where the forces of evil win, the potential for it is infinite after all (hint hint)._**

 ** _I'll see you all next time when I update this or Storybook Series which I'm working on currently as a means to have something new._**


	2. Issue 2: Starting Point

_**Issue** **#2: Starting Point**_

An elder woman sat idle in a dark apartment. She merely raised her head, revealing that she was blind, evident by the blindfold wrapped around her eyes. However, she was still able to see visions. Visions among the Web of Life and Destiny.

And at the center of this web was a certain red-and-blue hero.

Madame Web inhaled sharply, trying to piece together the visions. She rubbed the sides of her head. She witnessed Spider-Man do battle with his rogues, among those being the Sinister Six and the nefarious Green Goblin. What really got her however, was the fact that a strange blue hedgehog was fighting alongside him in these visions.

The older woman could only watch in horror at what came next. She saw Spider-Man and the blue stranger fighting for their lives and on the verge of death, unable to distinguish what this meant. And then nothing. She felt a surge of pain overtake her cranium and lightly gasped. Whatever was about to happen, she had to do her best to prevent it. The psychic lowered her head in shame.

However, a faint wind was heard within the room, getting her attention. And she heard a gentle voice, _"Madame Web..."_

Madame Web only replied, "Yes? Who speaks to me?"

 _"An ally. I see you have learned of the Prophecy."_

"...I did. And what shall you do with this information? Ans who are you?" Web asked.

A sudden glow enveloped the room, revealing a glowing orange animal person. _"I am a being from the world of Mobius communicating with you through the Master Emerald. Dark times lie ahead for both of our worlds and I wish to help prevent that."_

* * *

Peter yawned, stretching his arms and legs on the sofa he slept on the night before. His eyes remained close as he brought his palm to wipe his forehead, _'Man, I just had the craziest dream that I chased Green Goblin through an interdimensional vortex and met some blue hedgehog. Well, I think it was a dream anyway.'_

"Yo, Pete." came a voice Peter did not in fact recognize. Well, recognize before yesterday anyway.

With his eyes snapped open, Parker sat up instantly, finding the blue hedgehog and yellow fox that he recalled in his brain. _'So, it wasn't a dream then. Crud. Should've known. I'm actually in a world with talking animals. So this is what I get for mocking Spider-Ham when I first found out he existed. I deserve it honestly. I wonder if he's here too'_ he grumbled in his head. "What is it you two?" he asked.

"Well, ya seem a little out of it. Sofa not that comfy?" Sonic asked.

Parker shook his head, "Trust me, it's more comfortable than some other places I woke up in. Anyway, what happened? I thought I was helping you adjust that radar of yours, Tails? That's pretty much the last thing I remember doing now that I think about it."

Said fox rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, you kind of collapsed and headbutted the table from exhaustion I guess. I wasn't sure what to do so I propped you on the sofa. Don't worry, I was still able to finish it up. Now we're able to pinpoint the location of the other emeralds, even from our current spot. And we reached out to some friends just in case."

"Sorry about that. I guess landing in another world tired me out." Peter apologized.

Sonic shrugged and dropped the plastic bag he was holding on the man's lap, "No problem. We also nabbed you some clothes so you're not wearin' that costume twenty-four seven. Have to admit, it looks like it'd get uncomfortable after awhile. Got some weird looks in the shop, but I guess that's what happens when you're a hero in a clothes store for once." he explained.

'Yeah... I'm not sure how you all don't wear clothes.' Peter thought. He cleared his throat, "Thanks. Seriously, I don't know how to repay you two for this."

Sonic raised a hand and halted the man's words before he could even continue, "Don't worry about it, dude. You can make it even by helping us trash Metal Sonic and Green Goblin."

Peter smiled, "I can do that at least. How long was I asleep for anyway?"

Tails looked at the clock, "It's past noon, so I'd say you slept for about twelve hours."

"Twelve hours?! Crap. We should head out soon before Osborn and Metal get ahead of us." Peter said, suddenly standing up.

Sonic said, "As much as I'm ready for another new adventure, I think we should nab some chili-dogs before we set off. You ever had one before, Pete?"

Peter shrugged, "Uh, kind of. I don't really keep track of what I eat anymore. Not since I got rid of that thing that let me shoot webs naturally from my body."

"You mean you don't?" Sonic replied. "I kinda thought it came with being a Spider-Man and all that."

Parker shook his head and elaborated on what he meant, "Nope. I designed these web-shooters that allow me to shoot a sticky substance made to look like webbing. It's a formula I made myself and would probably need the material to make some more if I'm going to be in this world for a while. Do you think you can help with that, Tails?"

Tails replied, "I think so. I might need a few references though."

"I can do that. At this point, I have the entire formula etched into my brain for emergencies like this." Peter said. "It comes with doing this for years I guess."

Sonic smirked, "So you planned to get trapped in another dimension?"

Peter blinked, "That's... That's not what I meant. I'm just saying with how crazy things can get when it comes to being Spider-Man, It's better to prepare for some bizarre stuff like this."

"I'm just messin' around, Pete." Sonic explained. "This is a surprise for all of us too."

Rubbing his head, Spider-Man muttered, "You have no idea. I don't want to worry MJ or Aunt May if I'm gone for too long. Ugh, and I was planning to go to work too."

Sonic raised an eye ridge, "MJ?"

"My wife."

The hedgehog replied, "You're _married_?"

"Yeah, it still surprises me too. You've seen what I wear every night so you can understand why." Peter chuckled.

Sonic smiled and put his hands on his hips, "Yeah. Well don't worry, Tails and I will make sure you get home safely. This isn't our first adventure and I'm pretty sure it won't be our last."

"Sounds like you know what you're doing. That makes two of us at least." mumbled Parker, referring to Sonic and Tails.

"Yep. This will be no harder than saving genies in magic books or saving aliens in an interstellar amusement park." Sonic bragged, "Finding the Chaos Emeralds will be a cakewalk."

Glancing over to Tails, the man pointed to the hedgehog in disbelief, "...Is he making that up or did that actually happen?"

Tails said, "No that actually happened."

Peter held his head, "Oh brother. What wacky world did I end up in?"

"The best one, dude. Now come on. Before we head out I think we should grab a bite to eat." Sonic laughed.

Peter rubbed his stomach and heard it rumble, "And what do you have in mind?" he asked. 'I still can't tell if eating food made by a blue hedgehog is considered a health violation of some kind. Then again, I don't want to starve so I guess I'll check it out.'

Sonic ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of ingredients, "Only the best food ever put into the universe! A good ol' fashioned chili dog by yours truly!"

The man folded his arms, "So what? You're some kinda master chef now too? Trust me, after eating a New York vendor hot dog, I learned that those go right through my stomach."

Tails sat down on the couch next to Peter, "His chili dogs are the best, Peter. You have to try one to see for yourself."

Peter rolled his eyes and replied, "I guess I'll give it a shot. It can't be any worse than my cooking."

"Chili dogs for three comin' right up!" Sonic said.

After a few moments of cooking. Sonic handed a platter with three chili dogs, one for each of them. Tails grabbed one and Sonic already devoured his in seconds. Peter glanced down at the crumbs left and Sonic's chili filled face, "Did... Did you just munch that down without chewing? What the heck?" the man asked, greatly confused.

"I got some serious metabolism dude. I've been munching on these in a few seconds flat since I was a kid." Sonic explained.

Tails smiled, taking a bite, "These are great as always, Sonic."

"Thanks, bud. Now let's see how the new guy feels about 'em." Sonic responded.

Parker rolled his eyes, "Alright. If I end up sick in the bathroom, I'm blaming you for this."

Sonic grinned, "You won't have to worry about that."

And so, Peter bit into the chili dog, examining the taste. A smile grew on his face and his eyes widened, "Huh. This... This is actually pretty good! Not bad for a talking hedgehog, honestly. Though it doesn't beat Aunt May's wheatcakes."

The hedgehog gently put the plate on the table, "Another satisfied customer." he paused, rubbing his full and satisfied stomach, "What's the plan, Tails?"

Tails lowered his gaze to look at the radar, "The radar is detecting the closest emerald in Green Hill."

Putting his arms behind his head, Sonic said, "It feels like all our adventures have been leading us there lately. Ah well, guess we better hit up the old neighborhood then."

Peter tapped his chin and promptly folded his arms, "Sounds like a peaceful place. Let's head out there now."

* * *

 _ **Scrap Brain Zone...**_

Green Goblin examined the monitors and glanced over to the blue robot stomping towards him, "Ah, Metal Sonic." he greeted while folding his hands, "I do believe I have tracked the first Chaos Emerald within a location known as South Island." he waved as he suggested, "Do go retrieve it for me, will you? I do not wish to reveal myself to Spider-Man just yet."

Metal beeped and nodded, activating his jet thrusters as he exited the lab. Osborn rubbed his head, "The doctor did a swell job of keeping that bot in check." he typed on the keyboard, "Hm. The military organization G.U.N., as he also brought up. They too could be a hinderance while I am here like the spider." he pointed out. He examined the map and energy readings being traced, "Luckily the good doctor gave me quite the history lesson."

He removed his mask, revealing the face of Norman Osborn. "Now let's see if I can put that knowledge to use." he put up a picture of a black hedgehog, the military's top agent, "Perhaps you could be use to me..." he smirked as he glanced over to another one of the capsules left for him to use freely.

That yellow doll could come in handy.

* * *

 _ **Mystic Ruins...**_

Sonic and Spider-Man, who was back in costume, stepped outside waiting for Tails. "So, what's Tails getting anyway?" Peter asked, wondering why their two-tailed friend was still inside.

Sonic smirked, "You'll see."

Suddenly, the ground shook, "I-Is that supposed to happen?" Parker asked, greatly confused and surprised. Sonic only nodded, watching what was unfolding in front of them. "What the heck?" the young man blurted out.

The ground changed, forming a runway and the trees folded, allowing more space. "What is this? What would you need this for? You run fast, why would need a car?"

"You ask too many questions, Pete." Sonic teased, "And no, the Speed Star is my car. The Tornado however..."

Pulling out of the garage was a red biplane, with a certain two-tailed fox piloting it. Sonic finished his sentence, "...Is my plane. Hop onboard, dude. We got an emerald to find." he hopped on the wing and gestured for the man to join him.

'I'm about to sit on a plane owned by a talking hedgehog piloted by a two-tailed fox. My superhero career just jumped the shark big time.' Peter blinked, "There's no seats."

Sonic tapped his feet, "If ya want, I could have Tails give you the handle to hold on too."

Spider-Man waved a hand, "If you don't have any seats, then I guess I should use my stick-em powers. I'm called Spider-Man for a reason after all."

"So it wasn't because of your choice of costume?" quipped the hedgehog.

Rolling his eyes at the comment, Parker mumbled under his breath, "It's always the costume." he crouched down on the plane and gestured to the fox and spoke louder, "Ready to go, Tails?"

Tails shouted, "Yep!"

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Sonic finished off.

* * *

 ** _Green Hill Zone..._**

The Tornado landed in the lush green fields of South Island. Spider-Man looked around, observing the green grass and checkerboard patterns that made up the zone. He looked in the distance and saw a peaceful river and rocky mountains, The man sniffed the fresh air, "Wow. This place seems quite nice."

Being the first to hop off, Sonic crouched to get his bearings when he spoke, "Yep. I've been meaning to make it a running spot to check out for the heck of it. It's a pretty chill place when Egghead isn't turning the innocent woodland animals into his robot army." he smiled, fixing his posture, "Kind of a crazy first adventure honestly."

"I still wish I was there for it." Tails commented.

Sonic said, "I told ya already, bud. That was a last minute thing. Eggman was already there when I showed up."

"This Eggman guy sounds like bad news everytime you bring him up. Arch-nemesis?" Peter questioned, earning a nod from Sonic and Tails in response, "Yeah, I know a thing or two about that."

"Yep. That Egghead's always tryin' to start trouble almost everytime we see him." Sonic explained, "Turning animals into robots, creating weapons of destruction, unleashing gods, enslaving aliens, altering time and space for his advantage. You name the evil deed, he's probably done it. Except for actually taking over the world, and that's only because we're here to stop him before that happens."

Spider-Man rubbed his head, "I've dealt with some mad scientists myself. Though none on the scale of wanting to turn living beings into robots. There were clones though. Lots of them too." he pointed out. Describing his entire career could fill a few novels, maybe even a comic series, which was why he decided to spare details for the moment. "But I see what you mean. The hussle and bustle of New York doesn't really give me a chance to see a nice little place like this."

Peter admired the landscape, but raised a brow at a landmark his mind deemed bizarre. Curious, he nudged Sonic's shoulder and pointed to the object in question, "Is that... a loop?"

Sonic nodded and replied, "Yep. Those things are everywhere for some reason. I'm not gonna complain, my speed lets me blitz on them no problem."

"Yeah, at this point, I should probably stop questioning things. I see floating platforms leading to a higher formation, monitors everywhere, and springs on the floor. What is this, a video game level?" Peter wondered in sheer confusion.

The hedgehog shrugged, "I dunno. I just roll with it."

"Uh, guys. You might want to stop bickering for a moment." Tails warned, holding out his Miles Electric directly to his face, an obnoxious beep blaring in the trio's ears.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Spider-Man asked.

The fox passed his handheld to the wall-crawler, "I'm detecting the emerald nearby, but I'm also seeing another energy signature, one that isn't attuned to Chaos Energy."

Sonic raised a finger, "Can you repeat that in English, please? I'm not as sciencey as you and Pete."

"It means that there's someone or something here in Green Hill with us. We should probably get to the emerald before they do." Tails suggested in a clearer way.

The hedgehog gave a thumbs up, "Right. Hey, Pete? Got any quicker form of travel to keep up with me and Tails?"

Peter glanced at his wrist to see if he can afford to use his webbing, then gazed at the environment, taking note of the formations and floating platforms. "I think I can web-zip my way around this place. The platforms in midair could be a good starting point for me. Don't worry, I think I can keep up."

"If you say so!"

And so, Sonic, Tails, and Spider-Man darted off to where they believed the Chaos Emerald to be. "Man, I can never get tired of this place." Sonic said, breaking the silence.

"I see what you mean." Peter held his head, "Ow. Okay, I'm getting my brand of migraines."

"What?" Sonic wondered.

Spider-Man remembered that Sonic had no idea what he was talking about. So he explained, "I have a sixth-sense that I call my Spider-Sense. Basically, it's a warning signal for danger. And boy is it tingling right now." he mentioned.

"So you can detect danger? I wish we can do that." Tails repeated. "Do you know where it's coming from?"

Shaking his head, Spider-Man answered, "I'm not really good at pinpointing the source. I can only just tell that something's coming. The worse it makes my head rumble, the closer or bigger the threat is. And right now, I can feel it getting worse."

Sonic chuckled, "Then I guess we'll just have to kick danger in the butt. Nothing new for us."

"Yeah, hopefully it's easy-"

 **CLANG!**

Something tackled Peter, causing him to stop swinging and drop to the floor. When he was able to face the culprit, he managed to stare into the optics of a familiar blue robot, "Well, look who decided to show up again." he mocked. His hands gripped around the robot's arms as he tried to prevent being strangled.

Sonic and Tails stopped their running once they heard Spider-Man's pain-filled grunts. Sonic smacked the robot aside and landed ona knee, allowing Spider-Man to stand up, "Metal Sonic. Surprised to see you here already."

Metal beeped and pointed at Sonic, "What's that? Trying to prove yourself the real Sonic again? Buddy, that didn't work out too well for you the last few times you tried." he dusted off his shoes, "So, what're here for? A rematch with us I presume. Don't expect the results to change from before. It's gonna end the same."

"Yeah, you kinda ran off last time before I finished things." Spider-Man added, "What's your beef with me anyway?"

Metal Sonic clenched a fist and beeped some more. Tails blinked, "I don't think you're gonna get answers out of him, you two." he raised his arm, activating his arm cannon, an upgrade to an old model he used quite sometime ago.

"You got an _arm cannon_?!" Spider-Man gasped.

Tails simply nodded and shot an energy ball at Metal Sonic, the blur robot deflecting it with his arms, creating a small purple barrier. "What the heck was that?" Peter asked, shooting a web-ball at Metal, realizing that it too was blocked.

"I forgot. Metal has some kind of energy barrier." Tails explained.

Sonic sighed, "That's just great." he curled into a ball and charged a Spin-Dash. The hedgehog boosted from his spot and smacked Metal Sonic's chin, causing the robot to snap its head upwards. Sonic added on with a divekick and backflipped when Metal tried to reach a hand for his leg to grab, not succeeding in doing so. "You gotta be faster than that, Metal." Sonic taunted. He touched the ground and blocked a punch from Metal, countering with his own.

While Metal was focused on Sonic, Spider-Man shot a web-line onto the blue robot's leg and yanked, causing him to trip. "Alright, Tails. Let him have it!" Peter shouted. While Metal was on the ground, Tails jumped and curled into a ball, smacking Metal's turbine chest with a charged Spin-Jump.

As Tails descended, Sonic decided to follow up with a spinning ax kick to Metal's back, smacking him down on the ground. While the robot got to his feet, Spider-Man flipped forward in midair and drove both of his feet directly onto Metal's head and pushed him down enough to create a small crater.

Metal Sonic boosted upwards, prompting Tails to slam him back down with his twin tails, throwing him in Spider-Man's direction. "So this guy's supposed to be your evil counterpart or something?" Peter asked, uppercutting the robot, who countered with a punch of his own. Spidey crouched down upon recoiling, his left hand touching the ground while he pushed himself back up, "Alright. You got lucky there."

Sonic said, "I consider Shadow more of a threat than this guy, and he's not even an enemy. Alright, Metal. You gonna turn into that Metal Overlord again? Or are you through with that phase?" he asked, leaning back from a kick delivered by his robotic rival. "I'm just gonna assume that's a no." Sonic said smugly. He then Spin-Dashed Metal Sonic back.

Metal Sonic got back up for payback and spun around, performing a swift flip and driving his foot directly towards Sonic. However, Tails swooped in and aimed his arm cannon right on Metal's head, pulling the trigger and knocking him back.

"Okay. I don't think this guy is staying down." Spider-Man observed.

Sonic smirked and said, "Metal's stubborn like that. He's only delaying his fate to be a bucket of scrap again."

Metal was about to attack, but then a large purple sphere flew in out of nowhere. Sonic and Tails didn't seem fazed, but that action left Peter more confused than anything.

Turning around, Spider-Man watched as the sphere uncurled revealing a purple chameleon. Said chameleon landed next to giant crocodile and a tiny hovering bee. "Nice hit, Espio!" the crocodile said.

"Uh, who the heck are you guys?" Spider-Man wondered.

"Allies of Sonic. The Chaotix" the chameleon, Espio, revealed.

Peter blinked as Metal began to attack again. "Okay..."


	3. Issue 3: Meet the Chaotix

**_Issue #3: Meet the Chaotix_**

To say that Spider-Man's been having an eventful week would be an understatement. First the Green Goblin returned, then he traveled to another world, and now his new hedgehog friend has revealed that he has a group of allies to fight his robot doppelganger. All he wanted to do was go home, send Osborn to jail, and sleep. But it looked like that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Vector, Charmy, and Espio glanced to the spandex-wearing hero, "This your new friend, Sonic?" asked Vector.

The blue hedgehog shrugged, "He is. Spidey, meet Charmy, Vector, and Espio. I called them over to help us find the Chaos Emeralds."

"...Huh." was all Peter said.

"We would'a come here sooner, but Charmy took forever." Vector apologized. The bee smiled sheepishly at the retort.

Spider-Man said, "It's quite alright. At the very least, you showed up just in time to help us stop this speedy tin can."

"Yeah! Let's kick some butt!" Charmy cheered.

Metal Sonic hunched down and activated his turbine. Spidey's Spider-Sense was tingling, not that he needed it to tell the robot was planning to strike. Espio threw a shuriken at the robot, but it bounced off Metal. Metal Sonic lashed out at Spider-Man and ripped the torso of his costume. "Great. I just got this stitched together too." he moaned in disappointment. Metal Sonic boosted back and tripped Spider-Man before he could even react. He pinned Peter onto the floor and tried to slash his mask.

He would've ripped the mask even more had Charmy not zoomed in and whack Metal Sonic with his stinger. "Booyah!" the bee shouted, allowing Vector to headbutt the robot away.

"Thanks for the save, little bee dude." Peter thanked.

Standing up, Peter managed to feel his skin instead of the usual material his suit was made of, realizing that Metal tore through his mask more than he expected. "You alright, Peter?" Tails asked, preparing his arm cannon.

"Yeah. I'm guessing Metal was programmed to target me because Osborn is that petty." Spider-Man said.

Sonic quipped, "Then I guess we'll kick his butt twice as hard."

Coming back to strike, Metal Sonic lunged after Sonic, but the hedgehog performed a backflip and drove his knee directly onto Metal's chin. Spider-Man shot a web-ball at the robot and got his attention. Metal Sonic boosted towards Peter, but was blasted back by Tails with a charged shot from his cannon. The webslinger noticed the robot's state and grabbed him with a strand of webbing, yanking him in the direction of Vector.

Said crocodile reared his fist back and punched Metal Sonic, launching him across Green Hill. "Nice punch, Vec!" Peter complimented. _'Complimenting a talking crocodile. What has my life become?'_ he also mused in his head.

Sonic dashed towards the robot, who got his bearings and slid on the grass to recover. "So, Metal. Any last words before we send you to the scrap pile with your robotic brethren?" Peter asked.

Static came out of Metal Sonic and the robot reared his head up. _"Greetings pesky heroes!"_

Spider-Man scowled under his mask and growled a name, "Osborn..."

Indeed. It was the Green Goblin's voice coming from Metal Sonic. _"Ah, I see you lot met the Spider already. Quite annoying isn't he?"_

"Well we just kinda met him so it's too early to judge. You are getting on my nerves though. Then again, that might be due to all the evil I can sense in your voice alone." Sonic admitted.

 _"I see you're a comedian like him, rodent. I might have to shut you up as well."_ Osborn threatened.

Tails said, "What are you doing in our world anyway? We don't even know you!"

The Green Goblin chided him, _"Ah ah ah, fox boy. That would be spoiling the surprise. Let's just say, I have my ways. I know all about you so-called heroes of Mobius, especially you, Sonic the Hedgehog."_

Sonic smirked, "So you're a wannabe addition to my rogues gallery? Sorry to say, but I already have an arch-nemesis. Although he isn't here right now, so I guess I'll have to settle for kicking your butt back to your world."

 _"As if you could accomplish that. I have tormented Spider-Man's existence for years, and I could do the same to you! Just know that once I reforge the Tablet of Order and Chaos, both worlds will bow down to the Green Goblin!"_ Osborn boasted proudly. Peter could just hear his ego. _"Come now, Metal Sonic. You should be repaired for when you next do battle with the heroes."_

Metal Sonic nodded and activated his jets. "Oh no you don't!" Spider-Man shouted, shooting a webline at Metal. The robot created his forcefield and deflected it. The other heroes tried to strike, but ended up with the same result. Sonic was the last to bounce back and he landed on his face, spitting grass out of his mouth.

"Great. He got away." Peter muttered.

"Sorry, guys." Vector apologized. He knelt down, noticing something glimmering in the grass. "Huh. On the bright side, we got our hands on the Chaos Emerald he was lookin' for."

"It wasn't entirely a bust after all then." Peter assured as he gazed at the tears on his gloves and his mask which he removed. "The only real loss here is my costume. It's gonna take a while to stitch up."

Tails spoke up, "We can probably make you a new suit once we get back to the workshop. I have some material I can lend you."

Peter nodded, "That'd be cool. Thanks, Tails."

Espio folded his arms and changed the topic, "So, that was the Green Goblin you warned us about?" he asked Sonic.

"I'm assuming so based on Spidey's reaction." Sonic answered.

Spider-Man spoke up, "It was. He's one of the most vile criminals I have ever met, and even that's an understatement. For the sake of simplicity, let's just say that it's personal with us. He knows who I am under the mask and will have no qualms messing me up mentally as much as he does physically. I'm sorry that he's decided to drag your world into our fight. I don't know how he knows so much."

Sonic nodded, "It's fine, Spidey. Like we told you, this isn't our first fight with some crazy madman and this won't be our last."

"Yep. If there's evil afoot, you can count on the Chaotix to lend a hand. Even if this is... slightly above our payroll." Vector assured.

Spider-Man took another glance at his ruined mask and then back at the detectives, saying, "You remind me of some heroes for hire I know. Thanks for the assist."

"It is no trouble at all, Spider-Man." Espio replied.

Putting his hands behind his quills, Sonic asked, "So, you guys are up for finding another emerald before wrapping it up for the day? We're currently ahead of Goblin, and Green Hill's looking a lot more like Sunset Hill, so we're losing daylight."

Everybody nodded and Tails said, "My handheld's detecting Chaos Energy at Station Square, so we should head there right now."

Sonic gave a thumbs up, "Awesome stuff, bro. Let's get the Tornado ready then."

* * *

 _ **Station Square...**_

Spider-Man was in pure disbelief at the fact that Sonic, Tails, and the Chaotix weren't met with weird glances by the humans in the city as they walked. This world just kept getting weirder for him, and he was unsure of he'd ever fully figure it out. "So... you guys are just normal here?"

"Yeah. It came as a surprise to everyone when we discovered other humans besides Eggman, but eventually we just started co-existing after having a few adventures involving these cities." Tails explained.

Peter quipped, "Honestly, I think the only reason we would be getting weird glances is because of my messed up costume. Does your world have any masked vigilantes like me?"

Espio shook his head, "None we are aware of. We're mostly public figures, although we tend to keep to ourselves unless Eggman or another threat endangering the world appears."

"We're superheroes like you!" Charmy added.

Vector scratched his head, "Well, fer the most part. We still have to live paycheck by paycheck and worry about rent."

With a chuckle, Peter replied, "Trust me, I can relate to that a little too well."

Sonic nudged Peter's elbow, "Really? I figured a hero like yourself would be living the big time and never have to worry about that."

"I'm not the billionaire superhero, that title goes to Tony Stark. I'm just a guy who tries to balance a normal life and what I do under the mask." Peter elaborated.

"Ah well, nothing wrong with that either." Sonic told him.

"The emerald should be close by. But I'm detecting another reading."Tails told the heroes.

Peter rubbed his head, Vector asking, "Got a headache?"

With a sigh, Spider-Man answered, "No. I have a sixth sense that can detect danger. I'm feeling it now."

"Then we should wary of what's ahead. For all we know, Metal Sonic is awaiting our arrival." Espio warned.

The six wandered into an alleyway following Tails. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense tingled even more right as multiple egg-shaped figures stepped out of the shadows, the Chaos Emerald in one of their hands. Tails gasped, "Egg-Robos? How?"

Spider-Man leaped at the ambush, "I'm guessing Osborn managed to reach your enemy's arsenal of toys. This Eggman guy puts Ock's robots to shame, I'll admit that."

One of the Egg-Robos attempted to shoot Spider-Man, but his agility proved to be faster as he leaned his body to the side, dodging the laser. Peter gripped at the metal being and used his adhesive powers to tear off its head with ease. He threw it on the ground when he landed. "That was morbid. Luckily he isn't sentient..." he quipped.

Charmy tried to fight but was tackled back by another robot. The Egg-Robos flew out into the street and were now causing mayhem. The civilians were in a panic at the sudden attack, thinking that Eggman returned yet again. Without even thinking, Sonic and Spider-Man jumped into action and started to hold off the robots. The hedgehog used his Homing Attack to smack one of the egg-shaped robots as Spider-Man blinded another with his gossamer. Sonic kicked one of the Egg-Robos and managed to nab the Chaos Emerald.

"Got it!" Sonic shouted.

Spider-Man gave a thumbs up and shot a web-line at one of the flying Egg-Robos, yanking him onto the ground as hard as he could. "Alright. Now we should focus on protecting the people."

Espio slid on the floor and covered someone, "Working on it, Spider-Man."

"Who decided the new guy should be leader?" Vector asked.

Tails shot his Energy Ball Blaster at an Egg-Robo and destroyed it with a single sphere. "Do you have any better ideas, Vector?"

Cracking his knuckles, Vector smirked, "Him and I had the same idea." he said while punching an Egg-Robo in the head.

Charmy curled into a ball and struck a robot. Another aimed his blaster at a human. Spider-Man swiftly leaped in their direction and webbed up their gun. Sonic saw this and took down the robot while Peter told the civilian to escape. The webslinger watched the hedgehog touch the floor, "You're really deadset on keeping everyone safe." Sonic noticed.

Spider-Man saw someone stumble and trip as they tried to escape an Egg-Robo. He web-zipped towards them and stood in-between him and the robot trying to harm him. Peter immediately tackled the robot and turned his head, gesturing for the man to leave. He punched right through the robot and destroyed it in a single hit. "You have no idea..." whispered Peter.

With a swift kick, Espio stunned one of the robots and moved back, Tails flying in and smacking the Egg-Robo with his namesakes. He saw a woman running away from the danger, but the second to last Egg-Robo charged after them. Sonic caught this act and Spin-Dashed right through him. Sonic saluted the woman and gave her a chance to leave the street. "That leaves one more for the picking."

Vector, Charmy and Espio readied to strike together. They used Thunder Shoot and destroyed the remaining Egg-Robo in seconds. Peter smiled, "You guys make a good team."

"Thanks, kid." Vector replied.

Station Square looked pretty clean all things considered, minus a few cracks in the streets and sidewalk. Granted, the attack was smaller than usual, and Peter grew used to constant alien invasions that tore his home city apart. He'd take this victory. He exhaled, "Now what? We already have three emeralds."

"We should rest. The last thing we should do is face anything like Metal Sonic while exhausted." Tails suggested.

"True. We've been busy today, a small overnight break wouldn't hurt. I need to be in top shape if we're gonna be moving." Sonic agreed.

Peter yawned, "And I should get to upgrading my suit. I don't want to be walking around in ripped spandex while I'm stranded here."

Espio said, "I can understand that."

Sonic faced the Chaotix, "So how many rings are you asking for, guys? I know your services aren't free. We can take it from here."

"Consider this one free of charge. It's fate of the world business." Vector assured the hedgehog.

Espio nudged Vector's shoulder. "We're not going to pay rent like this."

Charmy smiled, "Aw come on, Espio! They're friends, and Spider-Man is pretty cool. Not as cool as Shadow though."

"Uh... thanks?" Peter replied.

Sonic said, "Well don't be surprised if you find a tip in the mail. It's the least I can do."

"Alright then. See ya next time, guys." Vector waved the heroes off and the Chaotix were on their way back to their small rental home, leaving Sonic, Tails, and Peter to ponder their next move.

"Let's head back so Peter could clean-" Sonic suggested.

 _"Sonic! Tails! Spider-Man!"_

The voice of an elder woman was suddenly heard in the trio's heads. Peter instantly recognized the voice and called out, "Madame Web?"

"You know her?"

A faint projection of Madame Web suddenly materialized next to the heroes, catching them off guard. Sonic and Tails were in awe at the strange web behind the psychic, noticing images of various Spiders from across the multiverse. Madame Web raised a hand, _"I have come to you with grave news."_ she said.

Peter shrugged, "Of course. You never show up to just say hi. What's the prophecy this time?"

 _"You shattered the Tablet of Order and Chaos. Again..."_

With another shrug, Spider-Man said, "Yeah. You really should keep a better job of hiding that thing."

Madame Web sighed at the hero's attitude, _"I am unsure as to how it is no longer in limbo where I kept it, but its recent shattering has set forth a series of events that will lead to the end of all."_

Sonic added, "If it's about Osborn, we know about him and plan to kick his sorry green butt. You have nothing to worry about with us on the frontlines, Web."

Shaking her head, Web replied, _"It is not just Norman Osborn. Tikal has come to me with a grave warning that something more dire is on the horizon. We are unsure of what it is, but we wish to warn you to prevent it."_

"...Tikal?" Tails asked.

Madame Web answered, _"Yes, Tails. She has reached me through the Master Emerald. Both it and the Web of Life have given me a weak connection to this world to communicate with you."_

"Web of Life? Prophecy? You guys are starting to lose me here." Sonic groaned.

 _"I do not have much more time to explain. For now, you must stop Osborn and return to Earth, where we will speak once more."_ Madame Web said before vanishing.

Sonic, Tails and Spider-Man blinked, and Sonic broke the silence, "That was weird."

"No kidding. She has a habit of doing that." Peter replied. "Let's just head to the workshop before I lose my mind."

* * *

 _ **Scrap Brain...**_

Metal Sonic returned to the base Green Goblin was in. Osborn removed his mask and greeted the fast blue robot. "Metal Sonic... did you complete your new primary objective?"

As ordered, Metal Sonic revealed the Chaos Emerald that he collected in the Chemical Plant. "Excellent work. While those heroes were busy in Station Square, we got the upper hand right under their noses."

Osborn gazed to the computer, "And I finally pinpointed the locations of the remaining Chaos Emeralds as well as the fragment in this world. I shall wait so Parker can witness the beginning of his end..."

He looked to the capsules and enacted the next phase of his plan in his head. It would go well, he was sure of it.


	4. Issue 4: Attack at GUN HQ

**_Issue #4: Attack at G.U.N. HQ_**

The sun rose again, signaling a new day for the heroes. Peter stretched as he lied upon the couch in a white t-shirt and sweatpants, with Sonic lying on the floor. "Another day, another search." he mumbled before he yawned.

"Hey, Sonic." he greeted the sleeping hedgehog, "And I thought I wasn't a morning person." Sonic continued to snore.

'I didn't even know hedgehogs can snore. Heck, this world defied everything I ever knew.' Peter thought as he got up.

Tails walked into the living room with his device in hand. "Hey, Peter. I made pancakes for you."

"Thanks, Tails." the man replied as he walked into the kitchen.

"And for Sonic, I made chili dogs." he emphasized the last words. In the blink of an eye, Sonic zoomed into the kitchen and ate his breakfast.

"Jeez! You just ate ten chili dogs in three seconds! For someone who runs fast, you can really eat." Peter exclaimed.

Sonic smirked as he licked the chili off his gloves. "I burn the carbs when I run." he said confidently.

Tails placed the Miles Electric on the table as the two finished eating. "I couldn't relay a signal on the fragment." he said disappointed.

"It's not your fault. I had a hard time tracking down the fragments when it shattered the first time, even with a heightened Spider-Sense." Peter reassured.

"Spider-Sense?" Sonic and Tails asked.

"It's basically a warning signal that goes off in my head when trouble is nearby, or when I'm about to get decked in the face." he explained. "Madame Web once heightened its abilities for me and the other Spider-Men to easily track down the fragment, but we couldn't do that easily when villains from all of our worlds constantly wanted to take it and use the powers it wields for themselves."

"Huh. Neat."

"Yeah."

"Well how about we find the emeralds and the fragment." Peter said.

The trio closed the workshop door as they tried to figure out the remaining locations of the Chaos Emeralds. Tails held the Miles Electric in his hand, and Peter was back in costume.

"I think G.U.N. held the rest." Tails realized.

"Good, then let's tell Shadow-"Sonic said before bye got cut off by a noise in the distance.

"SONIC!" a voice yelled. Sonic had a panicked look while Tails gave him a blank stare. Spidey noticed that his Spider-Sense went off in his head.

"What the heck was that?" Peter asked. He noticed Sonic forcing his eyes closed and inhaling. Out of nowhere, a pink blur tackled Sonic on the dirt ground.

"Oh, Sonic! I haven't seen you since the party!" a pink hedgehog exclaimed as she trapped Sonic in a bear hug.

"AMY! -ack- AIR!" the hedgehog gasped in her grip. Amy released her grasp on the blue hero.

Sonic stretched his limbs, small cracks were heard as he did. He panted before opening his eyes again.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Tails asked as he opened the door.

"I wanted to see my darling, Sonic." she answered with a smile. "This time, I'll make sure he goes on a date with me! And there would be no way of getting out of it!" she insisted to the fox.

Sonic's eyes widened as he shook his head. "No thanks, Amy. I have enough on my plate as it is."

The pink hedgehog suddenly grabbed a giant yellow hammer. Sonic and Tails began to shake in fear. "What did you say!?" she asked with an angry tone.

'Where did she get that hammer?!' Spider-Man thought. He walked up to Amy to make sure. "Uh, look, Amy is it?" she nodded and asked. "Who are you?"

The vigilante pointed to the spider-emblem on his chest. "I'm Spider-Man and I'm from another dimension. My enemy found a Chaos Emerald and now we need to find them before he does, and Sonic and Tails are helping me. Your hero can't save the day if he's a bruised pancake though." he said as he gently pulled the hammer down.

Amy stopped herself. "Okay, but after this Sonic, you're not saying no!" she declared. Sonic and Tails gave her a deadpan stare. Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard.

"Hold on... G.U.N.?" he said when he noticed that the organization was calling him from his Miles Electric. He pressed a button while everyone watched behind him.

A white bat appeared on the screen. "Hey, Tails. Is Big Blue there?" Amy fumed at the nickname, annoyed by the bat's flirting. "Yeah, Rouge. I'll put him on." the fox replied sheepishly.

Sonic grabbed the device. "What is it, Rouge?" he asked. The bat responded, "Come to G.U.N. HQ in Central City. We'll explain once you get here. Things aren't looking too good and we need your assistance."

"Central City's not too far away. It's the city next to Station Square, we can take the train." Tails said.

"I'm coming too!" the pink hedgehog declared.

Tails spoke. "Actually, Amy. We need someone to stay behind in case anything happens, like if an Eggman robot attacks."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, we'll be a while, but you should help around just in case more robots come when we're gone..

Amy, despite her feelings, reluctantly nodded.

"The train to Central City should get us all there faster without having to use the Tornado." Tails pointed out. "Since we should stick together in case Osborn sends out another one of Eggman's old robots."

Sonic groaned at the thought of being stuck in a train. "Alright."

* * *

"Woah."

The building looked half destroyed. Windows were broken, walls were torn and the building appeared scorched. They walked in to get some answers.

A giant red robot greeted them at the door. **"Sonic, Tails. We have been expecting you."**

"Hey Omega." Sonic said, waving a hand at the friendly robot. "Where's Rouge?"

"Right here." the bat walked to the four. "Hey, Big Blue. You gonna introduce your friend over here?" she asked.

"Oh, right. This is Spider-Man. We're trying to get him back to his world." Sonic explained.

"Hey. A _bat and a robot_ , huh? Not the usual team-up I expected." Spidey said.

"We're usually a three-man team, but mister mopey emotions left in the middle of the chaos yesterday." Rouge huffed.

 **"That green meat-bag will pay."** Omega shook his fist.

"Green meat-bag? _Goblin_ attacked?!"

"If that is his name, yes. He showed up with a giant yellow doll."

Tails put a finger on his chin. "Giant yellow doll... _Tails Doll!?_ " when the fox noticed Pthat eter, Rouge and Omega were confused he elaborated. "Tails Doll was created by Eggman for the racing competition he held some time ago before we met you. We haven't seen him since, though."

Sonic raised a brow. "That thing was creepy..." he shuddered. Getting his composure, he cleared his throat. "Anyway, what happened here that Tails Doll could do so much damage?"

* * *

Two G.U.N. soldiers guarding the vault heard an explosion, and ran to the source of the sound. Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet fell as the Green Goblin flew in on his glider.

"If my benefactor was right, then the Chaos Emeralds should be here!" he glanced at the yellow object in his right hand, and put his left hand into the bag, revealing a pumpkin-bomb. He tossed it at the vault, causing it to explode.

 _I'm going to need a distraction. That's where this comes in!_ he placed the object on the ground while he flew into the vault. Meanwhile, three agents ran in to investigate the commotion. _With Spider-Man and Sonic busy with Eggrobo they won't find out about this until it's too late!_

 _"Team Dark, you know what to do!"_ Commander Tower spoke through the black hedgehog's earpiece.

"Omega, Rouge. Help the soldiers. I'll find whoever did this," Shadow ordered as he skated through the door. "And stop them."

"Sometimes, i wonder why we're a team if he goes off on his own." Rouge huffed.

 **"I want to maim whoever did this."** Omega spoke.

Rouge smiled at her robotic friend, responding. "You and your trigger finger, hun."

The bat and robot paused and noticed a yellow doll lying on the ground. Suddenly, it began to morph and grow. It took the form of a robot that looked like Tails with a cannon on each arm.

 **"Permission to kill?"** Omega asked.

Rouge nodded. "Yeah."

Rouge jumped up and did a drill kick, causing the robot to fly back. She curled up into a ball into Omega's cannon, allowing the robot to blast her at Mecha Tails. The blur aimed itself at its chest, causing it to fall on its back.

Tails Doll roared, grabbing the bat in middair. Omega shot the arm holding Rouge, allowing her to fly away. The doll tried to grab her, but Omega hovered, shooting Tails Doll with a barrage of missiles. Tails Doll blocked the missiles with his large arm.

Rouge flew above the giant doll's head, throwing one of her trusty bombs on top of it. A small explosion went off, damaging Tails Doll enough to expose some wiring and metal underneath the fur of the once lifeless toy.

"Nice job, but now we have to find Shadow." Rouge told her robotic partner, looking at Tails Doll.

Suddenly, the Green Goblin flew past the two, holding the purple and cyan Chaos Emeralds with Shadow chasing him. The two wanted to help, but Shadow told them to stand down and tend to the soldiers.

* * *

"And he hasn't come back since yesterday." Rouge finished.

The three listened to the whole story. Green Goblin gained two Chaos Emeralds and with Shadow missing, a potential third.

"Rouge, Omega. We'll find Shadow." Sonic said.

Rouge smiled. "Alright, big blue."

 **"Maim the meat-bag for me."** Omega said.

"No problem big guy." Peter replied. The four walked out of the building and began their search.


	5. Issue 5: Showdown, Part I

_**Issue #5: Showdown, Part I: The Search for Shadow**_

"Can you track the emeralds Goblin stole?" Peter asked the fox. Right now, they were searching for the black hedgehog within Westopolis nearby Rouge's Club. Before arriving, Peter removed his costume and wore street clothes. 'Why do rings count as currency?' In fact where do they keep them?'

"I can do that but I'll need a couple minutes." Tails answered.

"Who is Shadow anyway?" Spidey asked to pass the time, wondering who the leader of Team Dark was.

Sonic spoke. "Shadow was created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Gerald Robotnik 50 years ago on the Space Colony ARK. He was created to cure his granddaughter Maria's disease, NIDS, but his prototype was not stable enough."

"So he went to the Black Comet, an alien mothership of the race known as the Black Arms, and contacted their leader Black Doom. Black Doom aided Gerald by giving him his DNA, but he knew that the Black Comet will return in 50 years and use Shadow as a weapon." Tails added.

"Anyway, G.U.N. got wind of Robotnik contacting the Black Comet and his weapon development and soldiers raided the space station, and one of them shot Maria, killing her. Before she died, she put Shadow on a capsule to Mobius. Gerald went mad from the event and swore revenge along with Shadow."

"Gerald built a cannon on the ARK capable of destroying a planet, which Eggman tried to use for his own needs after releasing Shadow, who told him in the first place. The Eclipse Cannon was powerful, but I stopped it using a Chaos Emerald. We later learned Gerald's motives and fought the prototype life-form. Shadow seemingly died stopping the ARK from falling onto the planet..."

"We found out that Eggman saved him and used him to create an army of Shadow androids, giving him a bad case of an identity crisis, which was not made better by the arrival of Black Doom and the Black Comet. After gaining the Chaos Emeralds, he went to the Black Comet thinking Black Doom was going to give him answers."

"Luckily, at the darkest hour, the Chaotix found a message from Gerald and Maria that Shadow was to combat the Black Arms and the Eclipse Cannon was meant to destroy the Black Comet. So, after we got out Shadow blasted the comet to smithereens and destroyed Black Doom, and moved on from his past." Sonic finished.

Peter stood there, amazed. "THAT is one heck of a backstory." was all he could speak. "He kinda reminds me of Logan..." he mused, remembering his fellow mutant Avenger. "Y'know, now I wanna see what happens when they're in the same room. Will they fight?"

Sonic shrugged, "Shadow's usually the type of person to smack you if you so much as question him. Even I cut back on my attitude when he's around... Sometimes. When our world was consumed by the Time Eater, he thought it was a good time to have a rematch."

"Heh. I got on Logan's bad side a few times, but we're teammates." Peter said with a small smile.

Tails walked to the chatting heroes. "Okay, I traced the emerald's signal to Neo Prison Island."

"Wait they rebuilt it?" Sonic asked, surprised.

"Why are you so surprised?" Spider-Man asked.

"Eggman and Shadow blew it to smithereens after he was released. By the time the Black Arms invaded, it was a nuclear wasteland." Sonic recalled. "The only people there were those who wanted to scavenge any useful piece of tech, or in the Chaotix's case, secret disks."

Tails nodded. "Yeah, they needed a place to contain dangerous criminals and terrorists. So they built a new facility somewhere not too faraway from the original Prison Island."

Sonic grumbled. "It felt like I was the only prisoner there last time I was there when I got arrested."

 _Wait... Did he say he was arrested?_

"By the way, Shadow committed a bunch of crimes before being reformed, and I was framed. Possibly so G.U.N. could keep to themselves what happened on the ARK." Sonic explained. "They probably wanted to use me as the scapegoat since we're both hedgehogs. Either that or they're not that smart."

 _Ah... A part-time menace. Just like me. Except st this point in my life and career that might as well be a full time job._

"Yeah, I can relate to that," Peter replied. "I have, or had since it kinda died down, a campaign against me, like I mentioned earlier. Heck, it felt like almost every hero on my world wanted me dead before they figured out that I was on the side of good, and was not a menace."

"Why would there be a hate campaign against a hero like you?" Tails questioned.

Peter answered the fox, "Being a vigilante isn't tolerated in my world, just like being a mutant. Although, I can get a free pass since I'm an Avenger now, and they're considered Earth's Mightiest Heroes." his mind trailed back to one important fact from their conversation about Shadow.

"Wait a minute... You said G.U.N. shot down the ARK. Why does Shadow work for the people who seemingly ruined his life?" Peter questioned, failing to understand Shadow's motives.

"Shadow wanted to put his past behind him. After the Black Arms invasion, he had every questioned he asked answered for him, giving him total closure. The first step for him was to join G.U.N." Sonic briefly explained.

"Wow."

Sonic and Tails nodded in agreement, deciding the conversation was over, the hedgehog spoke, "How about we head back to the workshop and get the Tornado and your costume?" Sonic suggested.

* * *

After retrieving the Tornado and Peter getting back into his costume, the trio headed for Neo Prison Island. Its location very far in the vast blueness of the ocean, making Sonic cringe.

"Alright. Last time Shadow was on the remains of the original island, he mentioned that security was heightened after Eggman blew it up." Sonic stated.

"So, obviously they probably kept the same security for the new prison, and we may be seen as hostile." Spidey finished for the hedgehog.

"Hopefully, that isn't the case and we can just go in and stop Shadow."

They saw the island. There was a large facility, presumably the prison. While surrounding it was land for the many planes and jets and on the opposite side was a jungle.

The Tornado landed on the pathway. Sonic, Tails, and Spider-Man jumped off and started walking while the fox took a quick glance at the Miles Electric. "It says Shadow's emerald is in the forest."

Suddenly, soldiers surrounded them. Guns pointing right at the heroes. The three raised their arms up while staying still. "Stay where you are!" they ordered.

"What's going on? We're allies with G.U.N.!" Sonic yelled.

Spider-Man sighed. _Great. Now I'm about to get arrested in another dimension. I'm starting to think that the universe hates me._

"The master says to make sure you don't go in!" a soldier responded.

"Master?" Spidey whispered to Tails, who was just as confused.

"Well, I'm still not happy about the fact you arrested me for Shadow's crimes!" Sonic exclaimed. "And now we're about to get shot just for entering by order of G.U.N. agents?!"

"SHUT UP!" one of them yelled, blasting a warning shot by the hedgehog's foot, who recoiled quickly.

 _Something fishy is going on here._ Peter thought. He noticed that all of the soldiers' eyes were green. He turned his head to Tails.

"Tails." he whispered. "They might be under mind control." the fox heard and took a closer look.

"You're right, Spidey."

"We have to take them down non-lethally, they're not in control of their actions."

Sonic smirked, listening. Swiftly, he vanished from his spot. The soldiers began shooting around each other and the other two. Spider-Man began webbing up their weapons, caught off-guard by Sonic's rah actions, allowing Tails to check for any oddities or energy spikes and Sonic harmlessly took each soldier out one by one with weak punches.

"You could have told us what you were doing." Spider-Man pointed out. Sonic shrugged. "If what you said was true, then they would've shot anyway. I had to take the risk of distracting them and catching them off guard."

"That's beside the point." Spider-Man responded, crossing his arms.

Before they could continue arguing, Tails intervened. "Uh guys. The radar is detecting an odd form of energy."

 _Wait... No. He couldn't._

"Their eyes were glowing... Goblin must've found the fragment."

Sonic and Tails's eyes widened. "How did he find it?!" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure, but he must be nearby." Spider-Man said.

The trio entered the lush green forest next to the island. The sun was beginning to set, but the many trees blocked most of the light away from the heroes, with orange lighting beginning to fade from the blue.

A black blur sped by them, catching their attention. Above them, standing on a branch was a black hedgehog. Sonic noticed this and he turned to face his counterpart.

"I found you faker! Heh! How's that for nostalgia!" Sonic said to Shadow, who simply growled.

"Faker? You're still comparing yourself to me? As I said before, hedgehog. You're not good enough to be my fake!" Shadow shot back at the blue hero.

Sonic's confident grin turned into a look of worry. "You alright, Shadow? You haven't been like this for a long time."

Peter noticed that Shadow's eyes were glowing green, just like the soldiers who stopped them earlier. "Shadow's under his control, too. Should we go in?" he asked Tails.

The fox shook his head. "No. It's best to leave Sonic and Shadow to fight, mainly because we can't catch up to their speed when they're going all out." he explained.

Shadow jumped and curled into a ball to hit Sonic, but Sonic dodged and kicked him into a tree. The black hedgehog threw a punch at his rival, making him fall on his back. The blue hedgehog kicked himself up while hitting Shadow, making him stumble back.

"Chaos Spear!" he yelled as Sonic swiftly avoided the energy spears. "Y'know, Shads! It's been a while since we fought, but I'm afraid we have to cut this short!" Sonic gave a quick glance to Spider-Man, making the same hand gesture Peter does when he releases a web-line.

Spidey nodded and threw a strand of webbing at Shadow, allowing the vigilante to yank him and punch him unconscious.

"Alright, so he is obviously under mind control. And he can shoot electric projectiles at people." Spider-Man said.

"Shadow can harness Chaos Energy as an offensive weapon. Chaos Spear is the ability he can use without using too much." Tails explained. They heard a strange noise nearby.

"Hey, Sonic. You alright?" Spider-Man asked.

The two turned to Sonic, who was giving a loud screechy laugh. He turned his head to reveal that his eyes were now glowing green.

 _Great. Now I have to fight Sonic. Why does this always happen to me?_


	6. Issue 6: Showdown, Part II

**_Issue #6: Showdown, Part II: Sonic vs. Spider-Man_**

"Sonic, stop!" Spider-Man pleaded while Sonic continued to throw punches at the web-head. Tails was trying to create a countermeasure to free Sonic from the mind control, leaving Peter to fight the heroic hedgehog on his own.

"Y'know. I figured that we had to fight at some point, but you could've saved it for _later_!" Peter yelled as he threw a tree branch at the blue hero, who Spin-Dashed through it with ease.

Spidey jumped over the spinning hedgehog thanks to his Spider-Sense and stuck himself on a nearby tree. Sonic ran to the tree and kicked it, causing it to shake, but thanks to his adhesive powers, Peter remained stuck to the tree while Sonic continued to shake it.

"I never took you for a tree-hugger Sonic!" the web-head yelled before jumping over the hedgehog. Sonic growled. "I must fulfill master's orders. You're elimination by my hand! Or his!"

"Master? Oh wait, don't care." Peter deadpanned as he kicked Sonic in the face. Sonic got back up and, before Spidey could react, punched him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him temporarily.

"Oh, now you're going for the cheap shots?" Peter gasped, grabbing his chest. Spider-Man flipped and released two strands on opposite sided branches of the trees next to Sonic. With a tug back, he torpedoed to the blue hedgehog, who wasn't facing the direction of the slingshot.

Spider-Man tackled Sonic right as he turned around and held him down, but before he could call for Tails, his Spider-Sense triggered and a violent shock caused him to scream in pain.

Behind him, Shadow stood appearing to have thrown a Chaos Spear at the web-head.

"You are pathetic if you think a single punch can stop me." Shadow boasted as he slowly walked to the dazed vigilante. Peter clenched the grass and moaned in pain, trying to stand up.

Peter staggered onto his feet. "That hurt. Like a lot." he groaned.

'These guys are more threatening than Shocker... Which isn't saying a whole lot. But they're too fast for my Spider-Sense to react in time to their attacks.' he realized, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Spidey avoided another Spin-Dash from Sonic by sidestepping. "These moves are predictable. You should seriously step up your game, you guys!"

The blue hedgehog smirked. **"Sonic Wind!"**

A blue wind surrounded Spider-Man, but before any damage was done he swung above another tree. "Why does everyone call out their attacks? I told Ryu that it wasn't necessary who knows how many times!"

 **"Chaos Spear!"**

A yellow spear missed Spider-Man as he pushed himself off the tree trunk and kicked Shadow. "See, my point exactly!" he gestured to where he once stood, as though to prove his point.

Shadow used his shoes to hover, flying right toward Peter. The webhead shot an array of webbing around him, holding on to the two strands in his hands. Spider-Man sensed Shadow coming right toward him and released the webs. It was a slingshot made to send the torpedo hedgehog flying back across the forest.

Deciding not to wait for Shsdow, Sonic nearly hit Peter with a roundhouse kick. Spider-Man avoided the hedgehog's spinning leg and grabbed it. "Nice dance moves, Sonic. How about a partner to help you?" he joked, throwing the hedgehog into the air and shooting webbing everywhere.

This caused Sonic to get caught in a web, the brainwashed hedgehog trying to rip the strands apart to escape. Sonic curled into a ball, using his Spin-Dash ability to untangle himself from Spider-Man's gossamer.

Before Peter could strike back, his Spider-Sense tingled. 'Some stealth move, huh Shadow?" he taunted, lowering his body to dodge the black hedgehog's own Spin-Dash. "Man. Mind control makes everyone dumber doesn't it?" Peter mocked. Sonic and Shadow growled in response.

Running around Spider-Man, both Sonic and Shadow caught the wall-crawler in a tornado, making him hover and unable to find an area to swing away to safety and come up with a plan. Peter perched himself on another tree branch, one arm holding on to it. "Okay, I gotta find a way to slow them down. Or figure out how to free them from Osborn's mind control." he said to himself.

Sonic found where Peter was at and curled into a ball, revving up. He flew and aimed himself where Spider-Man hid. The web-head's Spider-Sense tingled, warning him of an attack coming right for him.

Sonic landed a Spin-Dash on the web-head before he could react with his Spider-Sense, causing him to fall face first. "Cheap shot. Again." he muttered with his face still in the grass.

"Hmph. The King will be pleased." Shadow grunted.

"Shall I hold him down?" asked Sonic.

Shadow nodded. "Very well. I will bring him." with that, the black hedgehog vanished.

As Sonic stomped his foot on Spider-Man's back, with the hero screaming in pain, he felt a shock in his back, forcing him to fall.

Spidey staggered onto his feet and panted. "What happened?" he asked, observing the blue blur's unconscious body.

Tails answered. "I reconfigured my Energy Ball Blaster to shoot him with positive Chaos Energy using the Chaos Emeralds as a power source."

"That's... actually pretty cool. Hopefully, because it's positive energy, he won't wake up and beat me to a pulp again." sighed Peter in relief.

"Beat you to a pulp? You looked like you were fighting on equal terms." praised the young fox.

"Him and Shadow were too fast for me, though. Maybe one day we'll have a rematch." he mused. "On better terms."

The two heard a groan, looking down they noticed that Sonic was waking up. "Ugh. What happened?" Sonic asked, getting to his feet. "I remember fighting Shadow, and then everything went green." he emphasized that last word.

'You looked like you were ready to Hulk out.' mused Peter.

"You and Shadow were under mind control. And I think I have an idea as to who did it." Spider-Man put a finger on his chin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah crap. It's him." sighed Peter.

"Who?" Sonic and Tails asked. A man with green skin and a purple tunic hovered over the heroes on a glider, laughing as he did so. A glare formed underneath Peter's mask, looking at his nemesis.

"The Green Goblin."


	7. Issue 7: Showdown, Part III

**_Issue #7: Showdown, Part III: The Goblin King_**

The Green Goblin descended on his glider. He laughed as Shadow stood in front of him, before glaring at Peter.

"We meet once again, Peter." Norman cackled.

"Truthfully, I wish you would just write me cards," Spidey joked. "I really don't want to see your ugly face."

"So you're the green troll, huh?" Sonic said. "I don't appreciate you taking the emeralds. Hand them back before I knock 'em out."

Osborn smirked. "I see you two can joke, but let's see you keep up the facade when you realize that I have this!" he held out the fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos.

"How did you get it!?" Peter asked.

"After Shadow began chasing me, I ended up on this... Neo Prison Island, is it called?" he paused. "I found this within the jungle past the prison facility, and used it to control the entire island, and I used that to my advantage."

* * *

Shadow knew that it would come. The day G.U.N. would deem him as a threat and surround him to kill.

"I don't have time for this!" he yelled. The soldiers continued to aim at him. "You do not interfere with the King's plan!" one of them shouted.

"King?" Shadow asked. "You are official soldiers of the United Federation! Have you betrayed us?"

"We don't take orders from you anymore, Agent Shadow."

Shadow growled. "Don't tempt me, soldier."

"FIRE!"

Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport through the gunfire, trying his best to hold back against the soldiers, despite his anger fueling his every move right now. He threw a light Chaos Spear at the man who gave the order, weak enough to only incapacitate him. He took everyone else down with ease.

"Now to find the man who stole the emeralds."

"Do you mean me?" a voice asked,

Shadow turned around and saw the Green Goblin, holding the fragment. "Who are you?"

The Goblin laughed. "You're Goblin King!"

"King? You look too pathetic to be a king." the Ultimate Life-Form mocked.

"Pathetic? If I'm so pathetic, how did I gain control of your entire Prison Island?" Osborn asked. Shadow grew angrier by his statement.

"I will end you."

"No, Shadow. For you see, this is my beginning. And you are going to help me." he held the fragment in front of the hedgehog. Shadow's eyes began to glow green, now under Norman's control.

"Now, go find Sonic and his accomplice Spider-Man. If my theory is correct, then they have found the remaining Chaos Emeralds." Goblin ordered.

* * *

"You _monster_!" Sonic yelled. Norman yawned.

"Believe me, Sonic. Compared to his other plans, this one is pretty tame." Peter told him. _For now, anyway. I have to be careful not to make the same mistake again. I do not want Osborn to rule two worlds._

Osborn turned to his slave. "Shadow, if you will?"

"No." his eyes began to fade back to normal as the black hedgehog struggled to respond.

"What did you say?"

"I said- AGH!" he screamed as he began to lose control. "Your wish is my command, Master Osborn." Shadow said dullfully.

Norman smiled. "Much better." he said in a sinister tone. Shadow vanished and appeared behind Tails without the fox noticing. Shadow punched Tails, knocking him unconscious, grabbed the Chaos Emeralds and appeared back where he started.

"TAILS!" Sonic and Spider-Man screamed as they ran to their friend. Peter held a hand on his chest. "He's alive." he reassured the panicking hedgehog. 'I can't let another person die. Not anymore.'

"You'll pay for this!" Sonic exclaimed running to the Goblin, only to get kicked by Shadow.

Osborn raised his arms as the seven Chaos Emeralds circled him. "Finally, I got all the Chaos Emeralds!"

The emeralds began to glow along with the fragment and the Green Goblin. "Oh no..." Sonic whispered.

The Goblin began to grow. His arms becoming larger and his hands becoming sharper. His legs grew as his feet became more of a gargoyle's. And horns began to protrude on his head over his eyes, which began to emit fire.

"That's new." Sonic said in awe,

"The fragments did something like that last time someone used its power, but that along with the Chaos Emeralds must've done something weirder to him."

 ** _"FINALLY! I AM THE GOBLIN KING!"_** Osborn declared. "Shadow. Stand down, I want to test my new-found power."

"Very well, Master."

 _"Now you heroes shall face the power of a god."_ The Goblin King declared.

"I faced gods before, you creep!" Sonic boasted as he jumped toward the villain, who vanished behind the blue hedgehog and threw him toward a tree.

"That's it, Osborn!" Peter yelled as he ran to the madman, only for him to throw fireballs. "Oh jeez! Fire bad!" Spidey said as he dodged the thrown fire. Spider-Man threw a swift punch at the Goblin King, but he didn't flinch.

Norman smirked. _"How does it feel, Spider-Man? How does it feel to be so weak?"_ he asked this while grabbing Peter. "I overcame tougher odds, Osborn." he spat back.

 _"Heh. I knew you would say something like that."_ he threw Spidey next to Sonic. _"I would finish you idiots off, but I have to retrieve the second fragment back in my world. Come on, Shadow."_

"Yes... Master." the hedgehog said reluctantly.

An hour passed before the trio woke up. "Oh man. We messed up big time." sighed Peter as he got up.

Sonic stretched his aching body. "You're telling me. Usually, I would attempt to go after him, but we gotta get Tails back to his workshop."

"We can't go after him." Spidey reminded. Sonic asked. "Why?"

"He and Shadow went to my world. With the Chaos Emeralds and the fragment," he revealed. "Now, he could do who knows what there and find the second fragment."

"...Oh."

"Exactly."

Sonic responded. "I may have an idea to getting to your world, but as I said, we need to get Tails back home."

Peter nodded. "Alright, I take it you can fly it?"

Sonic smiled. "Yep. Before I met Tails, I flew the Tornado everywhere I went, but when I realized just how much he loves working on it, I let him pilot it and do all of his cool upgrades."

Peter carried Tails in his arms as he sat next to the pilot's seat. "You two really are good friends. The only friend I have probably wants to gut me everytime I make a joke."

Sonic chuckled. "Try hanging out with Shadow. He'll probably kill me if I look at him wrong." he jumped into the pilot's seat.

"You ready?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"Yeah."

"Then let's do it!" The Tornado flew up into the night sky.

 _Tomorrow, we're coming for you Osborn._ _And we're ending this!_


	8. Issue 8: Memories

**_Issue #8: Memories_**

"...Guys...?" Tails asked groggily. The fox looked at the clock, and it was 3 AM. "What happened...?"

He got up from his bed and walked out the door to the living room, where Sonic and Peter rested with the lights on. The two looked like they were ready to fall asleep

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Sonic asked worriedly.

"Yeah... But what are we doing back here?"

"Shadow managed to steal the rest of the Chaos Emeralds, and Osborn used them and the fragment to go back to my world." Peter explained. "Shadow hit you pretty hard."

"Oh..." sighed Tails.

"Don't sweat it Tails, I will admit we all got our butts kicked by Osborn when he transformed." Sonic reassured his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Sonic, but now Norman has all the Chaos Emeralds and the fragment on Mobius."

Sonic smiled. "You do know that we have a backup plan, right?"

Peter looked confused. "Uh... What kind of back-up plan?" he asked, now standing up.

"You'll see in the morning, but for now, how about we rest?"

* * *

Madame Web saw another image in the Web of Life. She had told Sonic and Peter that they were destined to die. After that, the fateful moment began to change.

She saw the two on their knees by the Goblin King, who was maniacally laughing at their expense. He raised his flaming arm before the vision faded.

"They are heading to Angel Island, I shall warn them there."

* * *

Morning came and Tails was prepping the Tornado for another flight, so in the meantime the two heroes started chatting.

"Hey Sonic. How are you able to stand on the wings of the Tornado without worrying about falling?"

The Mobian shrugged. "I'm not sure... I just do it y'know?"

'I was hoping to get an answer, from what he told me he stood perfectly still while they were doing flips.'

Sonic turned to Peter. "So, Pete. Do you have any friends or allies on your world?"

"Yeah. I have the people in the Daily Bugle, the place I used to work as a freelance photographer, and the woman who raised me, my Aunt May."

He continued. "As Spider-Man, I'm on The Avengers, a team of other heroes. When I'm not with them, I usually run into Daredevil, another crime-fighter, The Punisher, a ruthless war veteran who kills any criminal that stands in his way and sometimes me and Daredevil, and then there's Black Cat, a cat-burglar who despite her occupation has a heart to protect innocents."

"And from time to time, I run into my teammates such as Wolverine, Iron Man, Captain America, and _sometimes_ the Hulk. And the Fantastic Four, the Human Torch and I being brothers-in-arms... Come to think of it, I think I've met every hero in my world." Peter realized.

Sonic nodded. "Truthfully, I'm surprised at how many friends I made. When I first started fighting Eggman when I was a kid, I was on my own. Then I found a lonely two-tailed fox, and raised him as my little brother."

"You mean you practically raised Tails?" Spidey asked.

"Yeah, he really needed a role-model and he was bullied because of his tails. I found him following me, and thought he was pretty cool." he replied, still impressed that even as a young kid, Tails managed to be by his side.

"As time went on, we met Knuckles, Amy, The Chaotix, Shadow, Silver, Blaze... Well, you know Amy and the Chaotix and know of Shadow. Knuckles is the guardian of Angel Island, Silver is a hedgehog from the future, and Blaze is a cat princess from a parallel dimension."

"So you know time and dimension travellers too? Wow, someone I can _finally_ relate too outside the Avengers." Peter chuckled.

"You told us that you met counterparts of yourself when you were looking for the tablet the first time." Sonic recalled. Peter nodded. "But I'm the most charming." the hedgehog rolled his eyes.

"I still have to ask, why did you fight Eggman the first time?" Peter asked.

"Because he was threatening to turn my world into robots. Back then, I was still adjusting to my speed and was running around the world, when I found him turning animals into Badniks. No one else was capable of stopping him, but with my abilities I was able to turn the tables and scrambled the egg." answered Sonic, recalling his first adventure on South Island.

"What about you, Pete? What're your origins?" the hedgehog asked, wondering about the web-head's story.

'Ah crud.'

The man sighed. "You don't want to know. You'll probably think I'm a horrible person, and it's kinda hard for me. My superhero life is a list of failures."

"You? A horrible person? A failure?" Sonic asked, not believing the webhead. "I find that hard to believe, dude. The only reason we lost is because Goblin blindsided us. Heck, we all mistakes. I remember on Space Colony ARK, I nearly died because I underestimated Eggman. So, whatever it is, I won't think less of you." he reassured the web-slinger.

* * *

 _I was a teenager when I got my powers, raised by my Aunt May and Uncle Ben after my parents died. Our school took a trip to a science expo at Oscorp, and it was there that I was bitten by a radioactive spider. I grew sick after it bit, so I left the building, and in my confusion ran in the middle of a street, where a truck was about to hit me._

 _That's when my 'Spider-Sense' kicked in for the first time, and I amazingly leaped over the truck with ease and ran into an alleyway. Next thing I knew, I was sticking to a wall, out of curiousity I climbed it, and stood on a rooftop, trying to figure out what was happening to me, ai climbed down and went home, still feeling slightly sick._

 _When I awoke the next morning, I changed physically as I accidently smashed my alarm clock and punched a small hole on my desk. I saw how strong I became and used it for the wrong reasons._

 _First, I used it to fight an old bully, by the way is now a friend of mine, Eugene 'Flash' Thompson, and I broke his hand by accident, leaving my aunt and uncle to pay the hospital bill. Feeling guilty, I decided to become I masked wrestler to pay the bills. So I made the costume, and created strands and web-shooters also._

 _One night, I asked Uncle Ben, who didn't know about my nightly gig and powers, a theorhetical question if I should use my talents for gain. He told me something, "That with great power there must also come great responsibility." I ignored him despote that and went to my next match, which I was supposed to take a dive for,_

 _Still power-hungry by that point, I won the match anyway. My manger wouldn't give me the money. As we walked to his office, a burglar ran out with a bag of cash, and I moved out of the way to let him in the elevator. He deserved it, why should I care? Oh boy, I was so wrong..._

 _I walked to the library, and waited for my Uncle Ben to pick me up from 'studying.' When he didn't show, I made my own way home. As I was walking back, I saw police cars parked outside the house and ran in where I saw Aunt May crying._

 _She told me a man shot Uncle Ben, killing him, and stole his car. Angered and sad, I ran out after the police confirmed his location, and in costume, went after him._

* * *

 _Rain poured outside before the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning lit up the warehouse briefly as a masked man ran in. "Man, don't the cops have anyone else to chase?" he asked facing the window._

 _He heard what sounded like footsteps, and alarmed he turned and pointed his gun. "Who's there?" he asked timidly._

 _"You took the life of a good man..." a voice echoed. Lightning struck and the room flashed light, revealing Spider-Man perched on a wall. The man began to shoot him, but Peter dodged the shots with ease before landing and punching the man in the face._

 _"And for what!?" he yelled grabbing the man by his collar and holding him outside a broken window. "His freaking car!?"_

 _Peter removed the mask, revealing a familiar face. "Oh no... You're the same person I let go!"_

 _The man began to shed tears. "Don't kill me man!" he pleaded._

 _Under his mask, Peter scowled. "I should kill you..." he released his grip on the man allowing him to fall, but before he made contact on the ground, he webbed him up, leaving him for the police._

 _"...But Uncle Ben wouldn't approve."_

* * *

 _I followed his motto from earlier, "With great power comes great responsibility." And used my powers to fight for good. Though, the Daily Bugle started a hate campaign against me, turning the city against me and for a while other superheroes before seeing that I was on their side._

 _But the failures continued to pile on._

 _Aunt May couldn't pay the bills, so I got a job taking pictures of Spider-Man to fuel the Daily Bugle's grudge before. My girlfriend's father and an ally of mine, Captain Stacy, died on my watch fighting Doctor Octopus, leaving her daughter, and at the time my girlfriend, Gwen Stacy to hate my alter-ego._

 _The Green Goblin kidnapped her and threw her off a bridge. I used a web-line to catch her, but I snapped her neck, killing her._

 _The Green Goblin's son and my best friend Harry Osborn, after Norman's apparant death, also followed in his father's footsteps and became the next Green Goblin. He later died..._

 _And now Norman's back and he has the powers of a god and can control two worlds now._

* * *

Peter felt dejected. He told Sonic about his entire superhero career. Sonic stood there, slack-jawed.

"You probably hate me now." Peter said. "Truthfully, I won't blame you."

Sonic shook his head. "No I don't. As I said before, we all make mistakes. It's just a matter of learning from them and you shown that you have. You could've just quit using your powers all-together after your uncle's death, but you did a noble deed and used them to make up for that mistake."

"You have your entire city against you, and you continue to help others because it's the right thing to do. You didn't kill Captain Stacy, your enemy did."

Sonic frowned. "And I'm sorry about Gwen. Unfortunately, we can't save everyone, but it's the matter of trying to help that counts." he remembered Prison Island's destruction and the many fallen soldiers during the Black Arms invasion.

Peter turned to him and gave him a smile. "Thanks, Sonic. But sometimes I think and wish that I could do more to help my loved ones." he sighed. The hedgehog put a hand on his shoulder. "We all do, Peter. That's part of the hero business."

Peter took a cartridge out of his web-shooters on his wrist. "Anyway, we should check if Tails is ready." he placed another cartridge in as he said this.

The two walked in as Tails slid out from under the plane. "Hey guys. Good timing, I was about to tell you it's ready."

The blue hero gave a thumbs up. "Awesome, Tails."


	9. Issue 9: Mecha Knuckles

**_Issue 9: Mecha Knuckles_**

"Is that island flying?" Peter asked, observing Angel Island from the Tornado. _Really? I mean Asgard is a thing on my world, but now I question floating islands?_

"Yep. We'll introduce you to the guardian once we land." Sonic replied, still facing the island.

The Tornado landed in a jungle, an empty field wide enough to move and take-off with ease. Trees surrounded the three, and there was a small river nearby.

"Hey Sonic, remember when we first came here?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded. "How could I forget? Egghead was rebuilding the Death Egg and we ran into Knuckles." he turned to Spider-Man and explained. "Knuckles is the guardian of Angel Island and the Master Emerald."

"So, you're gonna ask him if we can use the Master Emerald to warp to my world?"

"Yeah. Unlike the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald has an infinite amount of Chaos Energy," Tails answered. "And we're good friends with Knuckles, and he's willing to help if the situation calls for his aid."

Sonic grinned. "Though, he hasn't joined us in a while. Maybe we can see if he'll join us next time."

The three spotted a stone staircase with a large green gem on top, and a red figure standing next to it with its arms crossed while staring at the sky. He wore boxing gloves with spikes on top of his knuckles. He turned his gaze down when he heard footsteps, and his frown turned into a small smile.

"Well, look who decided to show up. Are you here to fight again?" he teased the blue hedgehog.

Sonic raised his hands. "Nah. We're here for your help, Knux."

"I can see that. Who's this guy?"

"My name is Peter Parker, also a superhero called Spider-Man. I come from a world with other superheroes." Spidey answered. "And supervillains, aliens, government agencies... The whole schtick."

"Superheroes? Sounds like a comic-book fantasy." Knuckles said with a smirk.

"Says the anthropomorphic creature... _What_ are you exactly?"

"I'm an echidna."

 _I thought he was a mole._

Knuckles turned back to Sonic and Tails. "So, what do you guys need?"

Sonic answered. "We need you to use the Master Emerald to make a portal to Peter's world."

"A portal to his world, huh? I can try, but I don't know where his world is." Knuckles replied.

 _'I believe I can help with that.'_

"Who said that?" Peter asked. An orange orb flew around everyone. A glow blinded the four as it took the shape of a female echidna.

"Tikal!?" Tails exclaimed. A water-like creature also emerged from the Master Emerald.

"Chaos!" Knuckles shouted.

"Do not worry. We only came to aid you." Tikal said. "We have been speaking with Madame Web, Peter."

"Wait... You know her?" Peter asked in disbelief.

The echidna nodded. "Yes. Somehow, Mobius is now connected to the Web of Life. With Osborn using the Chaos Emeralds and the fragment to go back to Earth, Chaos decided that he is ready to be free and aid you, and I wanted to help as well."

"Thanks, Chaos and Tikal." Sonic said. The water creature quietly growled in response.

"Madame Web, and Sorceror Supreme Doctor Strange, are trying to open a portal from their end, Chaos and I need time to replicate the spell."

Spider-Man was confused as to how a Mobian knew about his world. "How do you know all this?"

"Cassandra and I have been speaking to each other since you two crossed paths. She needs you back on Earth, as the prophecy has changed."

"I am not okay with her using us as puppets. Now she wants us to go back there, die and possibly bring the end of our worlds." spat Peter.

"Ever since we told you, it has changed. We believe that if you take the risk of going back, you may change things in your favor." she replied in a calm tone.

Spider-Man sighed. "Sorry, it's just... I know the risks, but to know that your end is coming... It's stressful."

"I understand, Peter."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Scrap Brain, Osborn reappeared in a bright green light. And stood upon the metal ground once more. " _I need to ensure that those pesky heroes are stuck long enough."_

 _"Hmm... I do believe it's time I released you."_ he said to the red robot within the capsule. With the press of a button, the robot activated and Norman vanished.

* * *

"Alright, so how long do you need?" Tails asked.

"A few minutes."

"Okay. Not like there's much to do, anyway." Sonic said.

"Uh... My Spider-Sense may tell you otherwise." Peter responded. Knuckles looked at him. "Huh?"

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

A robot landed on the ground in front of them. "That is what I mean."

"Mecha Knuckles." Knuckles growled.

'Another one? How many fake robots did this Eggman guy make?'

"We'll hold him off, Tikal!" Sonic yelled before leaping in the air and drop-kicking the robot's head.

 **"The King wants you gone for a while longer."** Mecha droned.

"Yeah? Tell your ' _king_ ' to eat my webs!" Peter yelled as he uppercutted the robot. 'Of all the times for a robot to attack.'

Tails flew into the air while grabbing Knuckles. The fox spun fast enough to toss the guardian to the robot like a drill. "I had it with you copycat robots." he shot at the robot.

Mecha Knuckles began to shake. **"Bzzt- The King-"**

"King this, King that! I had it with this Goblin's ego!" Sonic shouted.

"Like _you're_ any better." Knuckles mumbled.

Tails pulled out his Super Ball Blaster. "Okay, guys. I just need a good shot to end it."

Sonic gave him a thumbs up. "You got it!"

Peter stretched his arm and released a stand of web, with it sticking to a tree branch. With a small pull, he removed it from the tree and threw it at the robot, distracting him. Knuckles came from behind with a punch strong enough to push it toward Sonic, who grabbed him and slammed him on the ground, and finished his attack with a Spin-Dash, before throwing it to Tails.

Tails held out his cannon and aimed it at the flying robot. "Here goes nothing!" a giant yellow ball shot out and hit the robot, shattering it tp pieces.

The four slowly walked back to the emerald shrine, where Tikal and Chaos finished the spell. A small purple light opened up above the Master Emerald. "The portal is now open."

"Thanks, Tikal." Peter said. The echidna nodded.

"Alright, you three. You go into the other world, I have to watch the emerald." Knuckles said.

Tikal spoke. "Actually, Knuckles. It would be better if you join them. Chaos can watch the Master Emerald. After all, it is the guardian's job to protect the world as well as the emeralds. I will watch him as I have to keep the portal open."

"Alright, Knux. You up for another adventure like old times sake?" Sonic playfully asked.

"Heh. I guess I am." Knuckles replied with a smirk.

"Alright, to Peter's world!"

The four heroes jumped into the portal. Now sure of what's ahead.

* * *

 _"Hm... I can sense Parker and his annoying friends returning..."_ Osborn said to a shadowed figure sitting on a chair observing the data on the computer.

"We can't have that, can we?" the figure asked.

 _"You see, my ally. We're already a couple steps ahead. We want them here, so we can end them. We already have one fragment and the seven Chaos Emeralds, so you can create your machine and with Shadow as our puppet, we can toy with them when we say so."_

"Very well. We have also contained Mac Gargan and extracted the creature from him forcefully and put him back in his old suit as you requested. Otto's team is proving effective."

 _"Excellent. We will give it to Shadow when the time comes."_

Shadow, was strapped in chains, looking exhausted. "You... won't get away Osborn!"

The Goblin King looked at the hedgehog. _"I have already won, Shadow. You will be the perfect tool of destruction..."_ Shadow's eyes began to flash green once more.


	10. Issue 10: Back to Basics

**_Issue #10: Back to Basics_**

"Ow..."

"Where are we?"

"Can you guys get off?"

After jumping into the portal, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Spider-Man apparently found themselves on top of each other in a dark room, unsure of where they're at. After getting up, a door opened, revealing a cloaked figure.

"Ah. I see you have awakened." the man said. Peter removed his mask as he faced the cloaked man. _"Doctor Strange?"_

Strange nodded. "Yes. Cassandra and I along with Tikal have created a spell to bring you back using the Master Emerald and your connections to the Web of Life."

Sonic looked perplexed. "But the portal closed. How do we get back?"

"The barrier between the two dimensions have weakened, what with the Tablet of Order and Chaos shattering. A simple use of the seven Chaos Emeralds and the spell shall open a portal back to Mobius." the sorcerer answered.

"Where are we now?" Tails asked.

"And you're not disturbed by our appearance like Peter was?" Knuckles asked.

"You are where Madame Web resides. She needed me here to summon you four as she requested your presence. As of now, I shall return to the Sanctum Sanctorum where I need to keep the barriers open and to ensure a proper send-back for you three, but if you need any help ask Peter where to find me and I will aid you to the best of my ability." he then turned to Knuckles.

"And to answer your question echidna, I am the _Sorcerer Supreme._ I have travelled through many dimensions, and have seen many different creatures. Honestly, you are tame compared to demons like _Shuma-Gorath_ and _Dormammu_."

Strange walked the four out of the dark room, where Madame Web sat and behind her was the Web of Life, showing images of the Spiders of different universes. "For now, I bid you farewell and good luck in your battles ahead." after saying that Doctor Strange vanished.

Web began to call the four. "I see you have arrived back safely, Spider-Man." she said.

"Yeah, sorry. I made a detour in _another dimension_ full of Looney Tunes rejects," Peter joked. "But seriously, what's the plan now?"

Madame Web held up a hand. "You have been brought back because of the Goblin King and to avoid the prophecy of the end. With the power he has, once you're gone Osborn can rule all worlds beyond ours."

"Right. No pressure." Spidey muttered in a sarcastic tone. The man sighed. "Has this 'prophecy' changed in anyway since we got back?"

Web raised a hand. "I cannot say for now. My vision of this event has faded for an unknown reason."

 _Great. No more foresight._

Sonic decided to speak. "Look Madame Web, I have to ask while we're here. What is the Web of Life and what are these images and how do they connect to us? It's all new to us."

the "The Great Web, or the _Web of Life_ , creates a strand to indicate a connection to Spider-Man. For instance, you and some of your friends on Mobius share a strand because he can trust you and your allies. As for the images, they show different worlds each with their own Spider-Man or Spider-Woman."

Peter pointed to three pictures. The one to the left wore a black vest and a dark mask with goggles. The middle one appeared to wear a black suit with a white spider. And the right one wore a dark blue suit with a red emblem on his chest and a web cape on the back.

"I met these guys last time the Tablet of Order and Chaos shattered. Past me, younger me, and future me."

An image of a pig in a Spider-Man costume appeared next to them. "And this is Spider-Ham. He was the first person I thought of when I noticed animals are sentient on your world."

Tails looked astonished. "I wonder if there are parallel versions of _us_." he said.

"What? Like if Sonic had siblings or Eggman ruled the world?" Knuckles asked with a grin.

"You can worry about that later, but for now you four need to rest."

Peter turned his gaze back to her. "Rest? Osborn and Shadow are still out there!"

Madame Web stopped him. "They haven't made a move yet, Peter. And after being on Mobius, you must recover for the time. The only thing Norman has done is sent out an army of robots and occasionally Shadow."

"Robots? That doesn't sound like Osborn... Didn't you say that the Sinister Six were involved in this prophecy?" Web nodded in response to Peter's question.

"Then maybe he's working with Doc Ock. He's playing all his cards this time." Peter said while putting on his mask.

Sonic smirked and laughed. "Robots? We can trash them no problem."

Madame Web spoke. "Before you leave you must know, Peter. While it may have seemed like seconds in the wormhole, it took _two months_ to complete the spell. Doctor Strange noticed an odd time distortion in the vortex and needed time to perfect it, ensuring you wouldn't end up in the far past or distant future, so we awaited your arrival."

The four stood slack-jawed. " _ **Two months!?**_ What happened while I was gone?"

"Osborn sent out Shadow for various tasks, but he vanishes without a trace. The tablet and the emeralds are blocking any method to track them. And he only sends his robots out anymore to seek out the other fragment."

Spider-Man sighed in relief, knowing his loved ones are safe. "Alright. We'll head out now to at least find the other fragment." the heroes walked out the door to the big city.

* * *

 **"Woohoo!"**

Spider-Man swung through Times Square with Tails flying to his left and Knuckles flying on his right with Sonic running and jumping off buildings to keep up.

"I haven't seen a city this big since Empire City!" the blue hedgehog cheered. Peter was about to respond before feeling his neck tingle.

 _Uh oh... Spider-Sense!_

Spidey turned around to see a green robot throw a police car at a bystander. With quick reflexes, Spider-Man launched himself to the top of the flipping car, and landed on his feet, carrying the vehicle over his shoulders before gently putting it down on the street.

"Get to safety! We'll handle this!" he ordered the man before he ran.

"It's not everyday a robot comes to New York! Let me guess, you want an autograph of yours truly?" the robot began to shoot him.

Peter dodged the bullets shot with ease before knocking its head off with one punch. "That's what every other robot did when I asked. So much for fame with the robots. Let's do it." meanwhile, the Mobians began to jump, punch and attack all the robots in their way.

"I miss this!" Sonic yelled as he Spin-Dashed his fifth robot. Tails spun around, causing the android in front of him to fly into three robots before exploding. Knuckles punched one through the chest before tossing it onto a pile of other robots.

 _What are these? They don't look like anything Ock built._ Spider-Man pointed out. Then, more robots appeared, surrounding them.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we may be a bit outnumbered." Peter said, turning to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"It feels like everytime we wreck one, _more_ just take its place!" the echidna growled.

Suddenly, lightning overtook the robots and short-circuited them thanks to a blonde man wearing armor and wielding a hammer. A man wearing a yellow costume and black cowl with three claws on his hands sliced through them. Another flew next to him wearing yellow and red armor, blasting them with plasma shots. The last person wore a red, white and blue costume with an A on his mask and threw a round shield of the same colors.

The four finished the remaining robots with ease, and turned to Spider-Man, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

 _Thor, Wolverine, Iron Man, and Captain America? I wonder why the Avengers are here. Can't be good, anyway. I wonder what they since I apparently vanished for two months with no justified reason to them._

"Spider-Man? Is that you?" Thor asked descending onto the ground, with Iron Man following.

 **"How can you be sure it isn't a fake created by Osborn?"** Iron Man asked pointing a palm repulsor at him.

"Stand down, _Tony_." Captain America calmly ordered, before turning to Wolverine. "Logan. Can you make sure? Last thing we need is to be hostile to him at a time like this."

"I already did, Cap. He smells like the real deal judging how his costume smells." Wolverine declared.

"Look, I just spent three days in another dimension." Peter replied defensively. "You wouldn't have time to wash your costume either."

"Three days? You've been gone for two months. Everyone thought you quit or died." Cap said.

 **"And who are you guys?"** Iron Man asked.

"I'm Sonic. The yellow fox is Tails. And the red echidna is Knuckles." Sonic introduced.

"They're from the dimension I went to."

"How about we debrief you back at Avengers Tower?" Cap said. The four replied and headed for the heroes' headquarters to explain..


	11. Issue 11: Calm Before the Storm, Part I

**_Issue #11: Calm Before the Storm, Part I: Helicarrier Attack_**

"That's your story?" Nick Fury asked, who interrogated Spider-Man and the three Mobians in Avengers Tower. He stood over them as they sat on the couch, Peter having removed his mask at the time. "You travel to an alternate dimension and meet these things, and have to find seven mystical gems and an ancient tablet which the Green Goblin has now. And now you're back to stop him."

"Basically." Peter replied casually.

"It sounds _crazy_ , but coming from you, it somehow _makes sense_." was all the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. said.

"Wow, really?" Sonic asked, looking at Fury. Peter shrugged. "My life is that crazy."

Tony Stark intervened. "It adds up. Osborn's sudden power boost with these Chaos Emeralds, the mysterious Shadow creature, and the robots."

"But what I noticed is that these robots don't look like anything Otto makes." Peter said, recalling the strange design of the 'Goblin Guards' as they are called.

"We noticed that too, Peter. Something tells me that something else is at play," Steve Rogers responded as he placed his shield on the glass table. "Maybe Doom or Ultron are behind this as well."

"They kinda looked like a mixture of G.U.N. bots and Eggman's old E-Series bots." Tails put a finger on his chin figuring it out.

"It could be Eggman, but we looked for him after Sonic defeated the Time Eater some time ago." Knuckles deduced. Sonic nodded at that.

"Though that Eggman is tough to crack. So who knows what happened to him." Sonic said.

Fury turned his attention back to the young man. "Parker. we're preparing to face the Goblin King soon, and since you've been gone for two months it would be best if you get to recuperate and show these Mobians this world before that time."

Peter look confused. "Are you sure? I mean they look like cartoon characters. Wouldn't that raise suspicion?

Stark nodded. "Look, they're needed to face Osborn and we need them at their best. Right now I'm not sure how they can fight." Knuckles growled upon hearing that comment. "Though they look as tough as those guys from the other world." Tony continued.

"Other world?" Tails asked.

"Long story." Peter replied.

"I have no doubts," Rogers assured putting his shield on his back and putting on his mask. "But be careful. Osborn may know that you're here and may up the amount of Goblin Guards."

"Alright, Cap." Sonic replied.

"You're welcome to stay here," Stark said as he walked out the door. "We're gonna track Osborn down. We'll call you if we need you for anything."

"Thanks, Tony." Peter replied with a smile.

* * *

Hours passed as Peter made his way out of the lab, a tool box in his hand. Sonic got up from the couch and decided to intrude for a minute. He saw Tails along with him.

"Hey, guys. What'cha workin on?" the hedgehog asked looking at the metal lying on the table.

Tails answered, "Peter wanted to make armor capable of fighting the Sinister Six when the time came. So, we called Stark and he said we could borrow his equipment."

"That's cool. By the way, Pete. Is there is a training room in this place?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, why?" the man wondered.

"Knux and I wanted to train for a bit, but we weren't sure where to go." with his curiosity satisfied he called for the echidna, who sat up from his spot.

"We gonna train or what? I haven't fought in a while and you could be a good punching bag!" Knuckles asked. Sonic smirked. "You're on!"

Sonic and Knuckles walked out of the training room, worn out from the fighting. Both heroes panting frm exhaustion.

"I'm impressed, Sonic." Knuckles said. "I thought you went soft. Been a while since we went training."

Sonic shrugged. "I can't slack off when the world's counting on me," the echidna snickered. "Especially if Egghead might be coming back."

As they were going to the lab, alarms blared, as the screen changed to static.

Peter and Tails ran out to investigate the commotion. "What's going on?" the fox asked. Sonic and Knuckles continued to watch the screen as Nick Fury appeared.

 _I didn't know the tower had this._ the man mused.

"Spider-Man. We have a code red. The Avengers have reported that the Helicarrier's been raided by the Masters of Evil and they have a secret weapon. As of now they are outnumbered. We need you and those three to help." Fury ordered before stopping the camera.

Peter, while changing into his costume, spoke. "Alright. The Avengers have a Quin-Jet somewhere. But I don't know how to fly it."

"I think I can do it." Tails replied. The others nodded and ran to the hangar, where a large jet sat.

"The Helicarrier should be exposed, but I remember Cap saying that its coordinates should already be tracked. And since this is the Avengers's jet, in case of aerial attack, we have some powerful weapons."

Sonic smiled. "Alright. Let's do this!"

* * *

The Helicarrier was in sight of the four. From the distance they were at, it looked like a war zone. Jets were blazing and many airships were closing in, though they couldn't see the robots in the night sky.

"Okay. Tails can you handle any of the small ships?" the hedgehog asked, the fox confirming with a nod. He faced Spider-Man and Knuckles. "We're going down there to clear Tails a landing space, and then we'll help the Avengers."

"Whenever you're ready, Tails!" Spidey yelled. The doors opened as Sonic, Knuckles and Spider-Man grabbed parachutes. The three jumped off and glided through the night sky. Sonic aimed for a jet, Spin-Dashing through it with ease while Knuckles drilled through one of his own. Spidey landed on another jet, punched the glass dome open and threw the robot pilot out of it. They then landed on the Helicarrier inside a lab through a broken ceiling.

"Fury mentioned that Osborn sent the Masters of Evil here. Though, I'm not sure who's working for him." Peter said, as they ran through one of the lab doors to the outside.

Waiting for them on the other side was a man wearing green armor and a scorpion suit. "Hello, Spider-Man."

" _Scorpion?_ I thought you had the symbiote." questioned Peter.

"Osborn needed it for something, but that's not important. I'm here to kill you..." he turned to Sonic and Knuckles. "And your friends here."

"Osborn needs better taste in villains." Peter teased as Gargan threw his tail on the ground, dodging it. "Seriously, of all the people why you? He would'a had better luck with Shocker. You're just a loser trying to be better than he actually is."

Sonic ran behind the armored man and tapped his shoulder. "Gotta be quick on the draw." he teased as Mac turned around to repeat his action to the hedgehog. Sonic ran and jumped on Scorpion's head. _"Too slow!"_

Scorpion ran to Knuckles and tried to give him a right hook, but the echidna ducked and countered with an uppercut. The attack didn't faze him. "What?" Knuckles asked.

Gargan laughed. "Ha! Your attacks can't penetrate my upgraded armor."

Sonic tried to Spin-Dash to dent the armor, but he bounced off. "He's right. This thing is solid. My Spin-Dash can't break it! Gotta say, that's clever. Almost as though he was prepared to fight me."

Peter ran to him. "There's always a weakness to these guys." he grabbed Scorpion's tail and began to spin him.

 _We can't hurt him, but maybe we can tire him out._

After a minute, Spider-Man threw Scorpion through a wall. A clawed hand revealed him undamaged. "Didn't you hear me earlier, wall-crawler? You can't harm me!"

"That's the idea, Lobster claws!" Peter joked as he leaped over another tail swipe. Sonic kicked Gargan's chest, knocking the wind out of him briefly. Knuckles then punched him in the face.

Mac yelled in rage as he continued to strike the heroes, but despite his attacks, they were too fast and nimble to hit. Eventually, his panting became louder and his attacks came much slower.

"I'll... Kill you." Scorpion boasted.

"Heard it before Gargan!" Spidey yelled before punching him in the face once more, but nothing happened to him. With a shake of his head, Scorpion roared whipping his tail around, prompting the trio to avoid the attacks in any way they could.

"Did ya really think that I'd tire out, Spider-Man?" Scorpion asked, ready for round two.

"What do we do now?" asked Knuckles.

Meanwhile, Tails destroyed what appeared to be the last ship, and turned to the Helicarrier, where an empty spot laid ready. He noticed something head in the direction of the three and turned on his communicator.

"Guys. I see something heading your way. Be careful, I'll be down in a minute." Tails told Peter and the others.

"Let me guess, another lame villain?" Sonic teased. A large crash sound alerted the heroes. Peter couldn't believe what he was seeing. The figure appeared to be a giant green man with large muscles wearing purple shorts. In the blink of an eye, a green hand punched Scorpion so hard that he collapsed before he could attack.

 **"HULK SMASH!"**

"Oh crap." Peter trembled. " _He's_ the secret weapon." he realized and told the two Mobians, "We're screwed."

"Not quite!" a gruff voice yelled. Suddenly, Hulk cringed and grabbed something behind his back, revealed to be Wolverine.

"Logan?" asked Peter.

"Fury sent ya? Good, the others are all down along with the other villains thanks to the big guy here." Wolverine said while slicing the goliath, green blood spilling on the metal floor. Hulk growled, punching Wolverine in the jaw, nearly shattering it in the process, thought that would not do much to the much X-Man.

 _The Hulk. One of the most powerful superheroes here, and is a pain to put down. Since he's under Osborn's control he has no limits._ Spider-Man thought as he leaped into action with Sonic and Knuckles.

Sonic leaped over Hulk as he tried to uppercut the hedgehog, giving Knuckles an opening to attack. Hulk screamed in anger as he grabbed Sonic and slammed him face first on the ground. Peter kicked the giant, allowing Knuckles to free Sonic from the tight grasp.

Wolverine headbutted the Hulk, dazing him for a moment. Hulk responded by grabbing Logan's head and throwing him through the wall. The green goliath leaped after him to continue his beatdown.

Meanwhile, Tails had just landed the Quin-Jet on the landing space the three made. The fox ran out as fast as he could. "Who was that?"

"The Hulk." repeated Peter. "A fellow Avenger under mind control. Can you use your arm cannon to do what you did to Sonic?"

Tails shook his head. "That worked because I had access to a Chaos Emerald. Without it, I can't counter the effects."

Knuckles turned to the web-head. "I can harness Chaos energy like Shadow. Give me some time to charge myself up and I can probably stop him."

Sonic smiled. "You got it, Knux." the three chased after Hulk into a small room.

Said brainwashed hero was throwing Wolverine around the room like a ragdoll. The X-Man managed to stab Hulk's arm, forcing him to let go. "I hate it when he does that." he spoke to Spider-Man.

Peter webbed the giant's eyes, making sure he couldn't see. While he attempted to remove the gossamer from his eyes, the blue blur kicked him in the back, while the two-tailed fox shot him with his Energy Ball Blaster. Logan got up and sliced Hulk's chest, causing him to yell in pain as he removed the webbing.

Knuckles ran back in, his spiked namesakes glowing green. "Let me at 'im!" Wolverine punched Hulk, turning his face to the echidna. Knuckles yelled as he punched the angered out of control Avenger.

The Hulk growled and grumbled before falling on his stomach, his eyes turning back to normal in the process.

"Not bad." complimented Wolverine. "Very few of us can get him down when he's angry. Though it does give me an excuse to beat him senseless."

Peter turned to his comrade. "Where are the others?" Logan gestured the four to follow him. Soon, they found the unconscious bodies of Captain America and Iron Man. They lifted them into the Quin-Jet, followed by the Hulk and Scorpion, whom they strapped down.

"We'll take Tony and Steve back to the tower and take Scorpion to the Raft. For now, we'll leave Banner in containment until we can study his behavior and counter Osborn." Logan declared. Peter argued, "We can't just leave him in containment again."

"And what are the other options? Yes, I know that the Hulk isn't a mindless beast anymore, but people like Osborn can use him under his control and we can't risk that happening again. I'm sure he understands that too, Parker." Logan countered.

Spider-Man sighed in defeat. "You're right. I just hate doing that to him. " he reminded Logan.

"Besides, I'll see if I can create a counter-device. I'm sure he's willing to help." Tails reassured.

"Wait, what happened to the other villains?" Sonic questioned. "Most of 'em, except Gargan retreated." Wolverine answered, "The big guy took them down with ease once Osborn did his mind thing." he said pointing to his head.

"We're nearing Avengers Tower."

Sonic cheered. "Finally. I like a good adventure, but I could use a rest!" Spidey chuckled. "Yep. Maybe I can get back to working on my project if I don't pass out on the desk."

After Tails landed back in the tower, Logan volunteered to bring Mac to the Raft and left the four there. And Tails went back to the lab.

"He really doesn't want to hang out with us." jested Sonic. Peter laughed. "He's always like that, but he doesn't really hate any of us, I think."

"Anyway, how about we lift Hulk into the containment cell?" Knuckles asked. They walked to where they left the giant only to find an unconscious man.

"Uh... Who's this guy?"

"Bruce Banner, when he's not the raging monster we fought earlier or a powerful ally."

Knuckles looked in disbelief. "This guy's the Hulk!?"

"Yeah, but he becomes Hulk when he's angry or stressed. When he's Banner, he's very intelligent. Kinda like Tails and Stark."

"Another genius. You, Tails, Stark and Banner. You guys should be the Science Bros." Sonic jested as they slowly lifted the scientist's body into the glass room. With another mission done, the heroes decided to rest and prepare for what comes next.


	12. Issue 12: Calm Before the Storm, Part II

**_Issue #12: Calm Before the Storm, Part II: Encounters_**

Peter stared at the small house in front of them. Peter sighed at the sight and what to come. Sure for him it had been three days since checking in, but that wasn't unusual what with him being busy, but two whole months without any contact from himself or anybody knowing where he was.

 _Two months. She must've been worried sick about me, or maybe she thought..._ he paused his thoughts, not wanting to assume the worst outcome. _...I think I should spill the beans. God forbid something like this happens again and I'm gone even longer._

The man walked toward the door, raised his fist and knocked on the door slowly, but loud enough to be heard inside. After a moment, an elderly woman slowly opened the door. "Hello...?" she stopped upon the sight of the person standing on her porch.

Peter smiled nervously. "Hi, Aunt May." he greeted her.

Peter and May sat across from each other in the living room. The woman gazing at Peter as he bit into her wheatcakes. She was glad to see that her nephew, the boy she raised since his parents' deaths, was alright but she was concerned as to his disappearance.

"And where have you been, young man?" she lectured. Peter stopped eating, knowing that lying would just make things worse. He inhaled. This was it. After this moment, his life would change. He had been keeping this in for years, ever since he was bit by that spider.

"Aunt May. I have to be honest and before I say anything, I'm sorry for lying to you all this time." he began. "But you have the right to know the truth, and know this... I'm Spider-Man." he finally revealed to her.

May chuckled. "You... Spider-Man?" the smile turned into a frown. "If you don't want to tell me the reason, then fine."

Suddenly, Peter leaped into the air, allowing himself to stick to the ceiling. The man looked at her upside-down as he held his spot. The elder woman gasped in shock as she tried to gain her composure. Afterward, Peter safely flipped back on his feet and sat down.

"M-my word... _You_?"

Peter nodded.

"It all makes sense now. The pictures, the reason you came home late all bruised up." she gasped taking a long look at the boy she helped raised for so long, almost seeing him in a different light, making Peter move in his chair slightly. "How long?"

Peter closed his eyes. "Remember after the science trip in high school I began to feel sick and had a change in my behavior?" he asked her in a calm tone. "I was bit by a spider, and it gave me strength, agility, and much more."

His eyes began to tear up. "I saw how much trouble you and Uncle Ben had paying the bills, and I became a wrestler. I let a burglar get away with the money I was supposed to get..." May too began to tear up as she realized where the story was heading. "I learned that the same man who I let get away killed him. It's my fault!"

His aunt pulled him into a hug. Peter continued. "From that day I followed by his motto. With great power..."

"...Comes great responsibility." she finished for him. "It's not your fault, Peter. I could never blame you! You have proven you learned from it!"

The two released the hug and sat next to each other. "You truly are a hero. I've seen Spider-Man's actions on TV. I never thought once he was a menace." May said.

"They may be right though. Captain Stacy died because of my enemy and Gwen died because of me!"

May looked somber. "I remember how heartbroken you were on both occasions, Peter. I never realized how close you were to those moments..." she paused. "I didn't think you would recover mentally."

She looked at her nephew with a sincere smile. "But that's why I'm proud of you. You overcame all those challenges, and continued to fight for good despite what came to you. I never expected any of this to happen, but I'm glade to see you for the mature man you've grown up to be."

"Thank you, Aunt May. You have no idea how relieving it is to tell you all this. I'm sorry I worried you all these years. I only did it to protect you."

"I'm sure you did. Now, where were you all this time?"

"Well..." Peter began. "I was in another dimension full of cartoony animals for three days, but something went wrong on the way over and came back two months later." the man answered. "I was fighting the Green Goblin."

"I recall hearing about that madman, and what he did..."

And so Peter told his aunt his experience on Mobius up until this very moment, with him answering any questions she may have. "...So I wanted to come here to tell you the truth."

May asked one more question. "And where are you staying at?"

"Oh, right. As of now, until I get back on my feet and this is all over. I'm staying in Avengers Tower with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles." he explained.

May looked surprised. " _Avengers_? The superhero team? That's amazing!" she said astonished. Peter smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... And I'm sure they would let you visit and you can meet Sonic, Tails and Knuckles."

"Maybe I will. I should thank them for helping you,"

Peter stood up. "Well, I gotta get back to the tower. I'm glad I could share this with you Aunt May, stop by anytime." he waved once more before closing the door.

When he closed the door, he felt most of his guilt vanish. _At least she knows. I have to do better like Sonic said, I can't let my past hold me back. I have to move on and learn from my mistakes._

* * *

"Hey, Banner."

The scientist turned around in his cage created to contain the Hulk until they solved the Osborn mind control situation. "Oh, hello Sonic. Knuckles." the man greeted with a friendly wave, still sitting down. He put an arm on his leg, resting it while his free hand adjusted his glasses.

"We got ya somethin' to eat." Sonic said, holding a tray with a chili dog placed on top of a plate. He put the tray in a slot in the middle of the cell. Bruce got up and walked to the slot, grabbing the silver tray. With a smile, Banner grabbed the chili dog and took a quick bite out of it, enjoying it. He looked at the hedgehog and echidna watching him, though not observing his every action. He could usually tell the difference.

"Told you he'd like it." Sonic boasted to Knuckles.

"So, how are ya feeling?" Knuckles questioned. "Or more importantly, the green guy that's with you."

Banner swallowed his food, "As much as he doesn't want to be stuck in yet another cage. We see why. Osborn could've had me kill all of you. So, at least Stark's working on something with your friend and Peter to counter that."

"Good to know. Spidey told us about the Hulk's life being chased. Just didn't want him feeling uncomfortable and think we're going against him." Sonic replied with a solemn nod.

"And we appreciate the effort." Banner said, speaking for himself and the Hulk.

* * *

"Wow!" Tails shouted, looking at the many suits of armor placed around the laboratory in the basement of Avengers Tower.

"Yeah, awesome isn't it?" Stark bragged.

Looking at a small electronic in a microscope, Tails replied, "Yeah! I've never seen so many armor suits. How did you make so many?"

"Money. And _lots_ of free time." Tony responded, taking another look at the many creations he had made over his years as a superhero. "Each suit is designed to be an improvement or for a specific cause."

Stark looked at the device with Tails, "Judging by Banner's brain readings along with what we recorded from Shadow whenever we encountered him, he was controlled by negative energy and not by any device the Goblin King made. We have to find a way to counter Osborn's effects."

"But in order to do that, we need a Chaos Emerald. But Norman has all seven." Tails revealed. "We can't counter the effects without postive Chaos energy or Knuckles using Doctor Strange's rift and the Master Emerald to contact Tikal. We need a more convient method."

"How about Cap and I go do a recon?" We'll see if Osborn left any clues to his whereabouts." Stark said.

Tails nodded, "Go ahead, I'll see if I can get help from Banner and get his perspective of all this."


	13. Issue 13: Calm Before the Storm, Part 3

**Issue _#13: Calm Before the Storm, Part III: The Raid_**

"Finally!" Peter cheered as he put the finishing touches on his armor. He walked out of the lab, wearing it. And he made his way to the loft where the Mobians sat.

"What do you think?' Spidey asked.

"Not bad, Pete. I take it that's to fight the Sinister Six?" Sonic questioned, pointing at him.

His armor consisted of a red helmet, blue shoulder pads, a red chestpiece with a spider-emblem on it. Red gauntlets on each arm and red boots. The rest of his body was covered in blue sleeves. The armor appeared to be thick enough to stand a substantial number of attacks.

"Yeah. Hopefully this suit _doesn't_ melt in acid." Spidey hoped. "I call it the Spider-Armor Mk. II."

"I take it the first one was what got destroyed in acid?" Tails asked.

"Yeah... It's a long story."

Knuckles scratched his head. "Y'know. I think it's about time we figure out where this Osborn guy is at. I mean, we're not getting a lot done just sitting here and Fury hasn't given us any missions that could at least make it look like we're making progress." the echidna noted.

Peter removed his helmet, revealing his normal mask. "Maybe we should head to the Oscorp building nearby. That's where Norman usually goes. Maybe he left a couple clues there. Before he became the Green Goblin, he was a pretty big philanthropist in New York. I'm sure he left _something_ there for us.

Sonic got up from the sofa. "Alright then. I could use a jog."

* * *

The four stood on the roof of the building next to Oscorp as two Goblin Guards walked out the front entrance. The green robots turned their heads as lights beamed out their chests, detecting any threats. The light vanished and the robots continued the patrol moving into their same positions.

"Otto's robots were never bright." Peter mocked as they were ready for battle. Suddenly, a baton impaled a robot through the head causing it to explode, while the other was riddled with bullet holes ensuring that robot also exploded.

 _Huh. Haven't seen these two in forever._ Spider-Man mused. Above them, a middle-aged man wearing a bandage over his left eye wearing a shirt with a skull emblem knelt with a machine gun in his hand while a man wearing a red suit with horns on top of his cowl with the letters DD on his chest stood next to him, his right arm stretched. _It's not everyday Matt Murdock and Frank Castle team-up._

"Who are those guys?" asked Sonic.

"Daredevil and The Punisher. Two other vigilantes I know, but they usually don't handle this kind of stuff or work together for that matter." Peter explained looking at the two.

Daredevil turned his head and noticed Spider-Man and the Mobians looking at them. The vigilante motioned them to come to their rooftop. Spider-Man nodded and was the first to jump.

"Spider-Man. It's been a while." Daredevil greeted shaking Peter's hand. The Punisher growled, looking at the Mobians by the web-head's side. "Who the hell are these freaks?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. The two-tailed fox here is Tails. And the red guy over here is Knuckles the Echidna." Sonic introduced himself and his friends, pointing to each of them, who waved in response.

Matt looked at the building. "I take it this explains where you've been?" he asked, gesturing to the Mobians.

"Kinda," Peter said, rubbing his head. Spider-Man explained his experience on Mobius, the two vigilantes nodding in understanding. "But why are you two here? Working together at that?"

"We're here because we sent a spy and they haven't come back yet. Now with most of The Avengers away or under Osborn's control, we needed to pick up the slack here especially since you were off-world. We decided that Oscorp is the best place to start." Matt explained.

"How about we work together? We could get more done." Tails suggested.

Frank spat. "How the hell would you help?"

Sonic decided to respond. "Because, we may not look like much, but I think you'd see that we're more than capable." he boasted, causing Castle to roll his eyes.

Daredevil faced the Punisher with a scowl. "Look, Frank, we're going to need all the help we can get."

 _I can't believe I'm working with the Punisher. We really are desperate for help._ Peter thought.

The Punisher sighed. "Fine."

Knuckles gave a stern expression. "Let's just go in and break some bots!"

The six ran in through the door. Punisher loaded his machine gun, knelt and began to fire at the Goblin Guards in their way. Daredevil flipped over another android, distracting it long enough for Sonic to Spin-Dash through it.

"Nice moves, DD!" Sonic complimented. "And that Punisher guy would get along great with Shadow." he teased to Peter.

Tails pulled out his Energy Ball Blaster and began shooting more robots, and Knuckles drilled his way through a line of them. Eventually, the room emptied and the six began to catch their breaths.

"Where is this spy of yours?" Tails asked. "Did they say where they were going?"

"We're not sure." Frank answered. "Hopefully, nothing happened. Otherwise, I may get my trigger-finger back." he mocked in a cold tone.

"No fatalities." Peter scolded. "We've been over this before, Castle."

Punisher gave a cold stare. "You don't order me around, kid. Remember I can turn my back on you at any moment." Sonic gulped at the man's tone. Not even Shadow was this merciless.

"Frank, not right now." Matt ordered. "I can just leave you here for Osborn." he reminded the grim vigilante. Frank put away his gun and scowled at the red costumed vigilantes, regretting his decision.

"I hear a bunch of idiots bickering." a voice said.

"Oh boy! Our targets are here!" another man cheered,

"Why did we bring him here?"

Suddenly, walking out the door labeled 'Plans and Foundations' stood three figures. A man wearing an orange and red suit pointed his large gauntlets at the team. Another person wore a purple and silver suit of armor, and jets shaped like bug wings allowed him to hover. The third was a man wearing a red and black costume, with eye holes similar to Spider-Man, and pointed his pistols

 _Shocker, Beetle and... Oh crap... Of all the people..._

"Hey everybody! It's your favorite Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool!" Deadpool introduced in a dramatic fasion, imagining explosions going off behind him while rock music blared in the background

 _'Why are we even here?'_

 **(Duh! It's because we're too awesome to not cameo!)**

"Hey Sonic, Tails and Knuckles!" the mercenary greeted the Mobians much to their confusion. "I love all the games you're in! Except Sonic '06!" the three were now wondering what this guy was talking about. They were in games? That's a peculiar thought.

"How the hell does this clown know you?" Punisher asked the Mobians.

 **(How does he not recognize us? Aren't we on The Thunderbolts?)**

' _Alternate universe, remember?'_

 **(Oh yeah!)**

Shocker ignored Deadpool's antics and spoke to the heroes. "My partners and I are getting antsy. The Goblin King hired us to take you down."

"I didn't expect Norman to form a boy band." Peter quipped.

"Keep making those jokes, Spider-Man. We'll see who's laughing once Goblin King is in control." Shocker responded. Spidey countered with a punch to the face. "Huh. Still fragile." he mocked referring to Shocker's jaw, which could possible be broken thanks to his fist. Again.

Daredevil threw one of his billy clubs at Beetle's wings, stopping him for a while, allowing Punisher to shoot the wings off and Knuckles to deliver a swift finishing blow.

 _Lucky for us these guys don't have any super strength or durability, except Deadpool. He could be both a problem and a nuisance._

Tails spun around with his namesakes, dizzying Shocker, giving Sonic an opportunity to finish with a bicycle kick.

"That was _anti-climactic_." Sonic said with a blank stare.

"Obviously! Now I can get more screen time, thanks Sonic!" Deadpool rejoiced as he pulled out his pistols. "Bangbangbang!" he yelled as he began releasing rounds on the six.

"How many times do I have to say it? Calling your attacks isn't cool!" Spidey declared once more.

' _What a hypocrite.'_

 **(Yeah, Mister 'Web-Swing everywhere' and 'Web-Throw everyone in your way')**

Daredevil scoffed. "Really, Spider-Man. You're joking with him?"

Deadpool swung his swords, nearly hitting Sonic. "You really are the fastest thing alive. Such a shame I was paid to kill a cool hero such as yourself."

Sonic ran behind the assassin. "Dude. How do you know us?" he said before punching Deadpool, but he shrugged it off. "Woo! Healing factor, and now to make you pay for that crappy Rise of Lyric game!" he said before kicking the hedgehog.

"What is he talking about?" Tails wondered. Knuckles ran toward him. "Don't know. Don't care!"

 _'The nerve of some people.'_

Daredevil slid under Deadpool while Punisher shot at some screws on the floor, revealing a trap door. After realizing this, Deadpool fell. "Why me!?"

"I EXPECTED A LONGER CAMEO!" Deadpool shouted while falling before a loud thud was heard beneath the heroes.

"Get ready you guys, because there's more!" Deadpool exclaimed from underground. The six were wondering what he was talking about when they heard more footsteps. "By the way, Sonic! I'm still a huge fan!"

In the doorway stood a giant mutant spider wearing a blue hoodie while the other was a white creature, and his eyes were glowing green.

"Anti-Venom and Tarantula?" Peter questioned. "More lame villains? And Brock! You're not even a villain. Why did you redeem yourself if you keep being put under mind control?"

"Wait... Who's this creep?" Knuckles asked.

"We'll discuss that when we have time. But to shorten the story, this is Eddie Brock after he lost the Venom symbiote, an alien parasite, and gained another and now he's under mind control."

Punisher pulled out a knife and sliced a tentacle away. "What is it with you and these freaks?" he asked.

"I have no clue." the web-head replied as he connected his fist to Tarantula's jawline, hitting his exposed fangs. "Sonic, Knuckles and I will handle Man-Spider over here while the rest of you can fight Brock."

"Why?" Knuckles asked. "If anything Eddie seems easier to fight." he added with a smirk.

"He's immune to my Spider-Sense and his tentacles drain my powers on contact." Peter revealed. "I can use help taking down the giant over here but we need Anti-Venom because I have a hunch that Tarantula's not just a mutated spider."

 _I really hope it isn't another Gwen Stacy clone_.m eter thought in disgust, recalling The Jackal's cloning mishaps and obsession with his dead ex-girlfriend.

Anti-Venom roared as he held his head, his eyes turning back to its normal white. "Wait, Spidey. Anti-Venom's under mind control right?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, why?" Peter asked. Sonic smirked, realizing his plan. "I see. You need Knux to use his Chaos abilities to free Brock."

"How can he do that, anyway?" Spider-Man asked.

"The barrier between our worlds are weakened so Tikal and Chaos are able to use the Master Emerald to draw the energy required to me." the echidna explained.

 _Science! How does it work?_

"Alright, Magoo. Castle. We need to hold the two off while Knuckles frees Anti-Venom." Spider-Man told the two. The vigilantes nodded.

"Who let him give orders?" Frank asked as he ducked under a jab from Tarantula's arm. Daredevil flipped over the monster before replying. "Because he knows this stuff better than we do." he kicked Tarantula's back, making the mutated creature roar in pain.

Frank punched the mutated creature with an uppercut. "I really wish I could end this thing."

Knuckles closed his eyes as his hands began to glow a green aura. "Come on..." he pleaded.

Spider-Man jumped over Anti-Venom's tentacles. _Alright. Hopefully the Parker Luck doesn't kick in-_ he stopped when Brock grabbed him by the throat.

 _"You will be cured!"_ Eddie hissed as he used his tentacles to grab Peter, and began to drain his powers. "I've... seen enough... hentai to know... where this is going..." he panted. Luckily, Sonic Spin-Dashed through the arms, causing him to fall.

"Really dude?" the hedgehog sighed at the joke.

Brock grunted as he attempted to trap Sonic with another tendril, but before he could, Tails dropped a dummy ring bomb on his head, dazing him.

"Nice work buddy!" Sonic cheered.

Knuckles opened his eyes as he lunged toward the symbiote. "Let's do this!" he uppercutted Anti-Venom's jaw, knocking the white symbiote onto the metal floor with an audible crash.

"Good. Hopefully he won't tear me apart when he wakes up." Peter groaned. _Thank God. Now we can cure Tarantula._

Meanwhile, The Punisher gave Tarantula a right hook and Daredevil kicked his chest. "Any minute now!" Matt yelled.

Anti-Venom moaned as he held his head and sat up. _"What happened?"_ he asked.

"Listen Brock. Norman Osborn put you under mind control and we need you to use your powers to cure the giant freak of nature over there!" Spidey yelled pointing to Tarantula, who was still fighting Daredevil and Punisher. "And I kinda lost some of my powers fighting you."

Eddie scowled at him. _"Fine."_ the symbiote hissed, placing tentacle over Peter's neck, giving the hero back the powers he stole. _"You're welcome by the way."_ he turned to the Mobians. _"I take it these are friends of yours?"_ he asked.

"Yeah, but we don't have time explain." Sonic replied.

 _"Hmph. Let me handle it."_ Brock declared as he walked toward Tarantula and grabbed him with his tentacles. The monster roared as he shrunk, revealing a man that looks exactly like Peter. Anti-Venom released his grasp on the man and let him fall to the floor.

 **"KAINE?!"** Spider-Man yelled. _But didn't he die?_

"You're welcome Spider-Man." Brock hissed before walking away. Daredevil and Punisher guided Anti-Venom out the building, while the rest then searched for their agent.

"Peter... Is that you?" Kaine asked.

"Yeah, I take it Jackal did this?" Peter asked.

Kaine clutched his head. "Jackal brought me back, but it was Osborn and his team... They turned me into... That."

Sonic crossed his arms. "So, I take it you're like Peter's brother?"

Kaine stared blankly at the Hedgehog. "Peter... What the hell am I looking at?"

"Oh right. They're Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. I've been on their world for three days." he paused and looked at the blue hoodie. "Look, Kaine. I know you don't want to, but put this on." he handed the indecent man the hoodie that he wore as Tarantula.

"Ben wore this... He was the better clone. A hero unlike me, a murderer." Kaine remembered. Spider-Man put a hand on his shoulder. "Past life or not... You _died_ saying you're a monster, but you died stopping the Jackal and saving those we care about so I'm open to giving a second chance. I know you won't disappoint."

Kaine smiled softly. "Of course Jackal ruined my heroic moment." he joked.

"Villains tend to do that." Sonic responded.

Matt and Frank walked back. "Hopefully the agent's fine."

They made their way into the room, where a woman with silver hair, wearing a mask over her eyes and a black skin-tight latex suit sat as she revealed her claws and broke the rope with help from Peter and Sonic.

"Felicia?" Peter whispered. 'Black Cat was the agent?'

"My my... If it isn't my favorite Spider." she greeted with a cough. "And you brought some friends."

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"With you gone for two months, I got bored. Then Osborn showed up and since you weren't here, I decided to take action into my own hands." Felicia responded. "Good thing too. I found something that could help you."

"Her skills were a necessity to tracking The Goblin." Daredevil added.

"Indeed, but now we can continue our little game of cat and mouse." she cooed.

 _Oh brother..._

"Not now, but I need you protecting the city. I'm gonna be a while." Spider-Man told Black Cat. "Anyway, what'd you find?"

"According to these files, Osborn has a base in Latveria. Whether he's there or not is unclear, but it's a place to start. Anyway, I'll stay here to cover, but don't vanish for two months again." she teased before leaping out the window.

The Mobians, and Kaine were confused by their interactions. "So... What was that about?" Sonic asked.

"Black Cat can be... a complicated vigilante. One minute we're fighting, then the next day we're fighting crime together." Peter explained. "And she can be a real flirt."

Knuckles grunted. "Kinda like Rouge." he recalled the bat's many attempts to steal the Master Emerald. Daredevil and The Punisher turned to face the heroes. "We'll cover for you as well, good luck you guys." Matt said before the two jumped out the window.

"You're gonna need it." Frank finished.

"We'll take you back to Avengers Tower to get you cleaned up." Tails told Kaine. "Alright I guess."

The five made their way out the Oscorp building back to Avengers Tower, where they will prepare for the next phase in ending The Goblin King's reign.


	14. Issue 14: Hostile Takeover, Part I

**_Issue #!4: Hostile Takeover, Part I: The Gauntlet_**

Fury stood in front of the remaining heroes. Spider-Man, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Logan, and Kaine. "Alright gentlemen... And Mobians. If what Black Cat said was true, then Osborn took over Latveria and possibly _overthrown_ Doctor Doom. I have lost contact with the other Avengers, meaning that you six are the only ones to go until the big guy is ready."

 _Of course... The fate of the world is in my hands._

"Good." Logan said. "I've been meaning to tear Norman a new one."

"Finally." moaned Knuckles.

* * *

"Ya ready for this, Kaine?" Sonic asked the unsure clone.

Kaine nodded, "Yeah, I think so. I mean, I gotta get used to thewhole I'm alive thing again, but that should be no problem." he told the hedgehog, putting on the red and black mask given to him by Peter.

Logan closed the door to the jet once everyone got in, "Strap yerselves in. Things may get bumpy." he quipped.

"Give me a minute, Logan." Peter told the X-Man. He put on his Spider-Armor over his suit, readying it for whatever he and the others have to face. After putting on his helmet, Spider-Man buckled himself in.

* * *

The Quin-Jet flew over Latveria, with Tails piloting the jet. Wolverine and Knuckles sat next to the fox while Spider-Man and Sonic sat next to Kaine, explaining the whole situation.

"God damn it..." the clone sighed. "So, now I'm wearing this..." he was wearing a red costume with a mask of the same color and black lenses. Peter gave it to him, an upgraded spider costume he made in his spare time to fight off the Hobgoblin, another enemy of his.

"I hate doing this... I'm no hero, Parker. And _especially_ not the Scarlet Spider."

"Kaine, we've been over this. You have a chance to prove otherwise." Peter said sincerely.

"Yeah. Shadow went through the same experience when he was conflicted with joining the Black Arms." Sonic spoke. "I think we're all open here to second chances."

"...Sure." Kaine replied, confused by the hedgehog's response about the Black Arms, something he wouldn't understand. "So you were saying we're fighting the Sinister Six? Octavius should've stayed dead."

"Wait... He _died_?" they heard Knuckles ask.

Kaine looked at the ground. "Back then..." he began referring to his regretful past, to which the others understood. "...I killed him."

"Then he came back... Somehow." continued Spider-Man.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

Scarlet Spider sighed, "For the very same reason I hate wearing this costume. I was a monster. Conflicted loyalties defined me, I was a dying clone, and thought that my purpose was meaningless. I did horrible, unspeakable things, until the day came. But the Jackal, the monster who made me felt that I was useful as a Man-Spider slave."

"I fought Kaine a couple times with my other clone Ben Reilly. We set aside our differences to stop the Jackal, at the cost of Kaine's life. The Green Goblin... Murdered Ben."

Kaine unleashed his stingers, "Another reason for me to come after Osborn. The son of a bitch needs to suffer."

"Oh boy... Hey, Tails, how's it lookin' over there?" Sonic asked the fox, trying to change the subject for everyone's sanity, and to make sure no one goes on a murderous rampage.

Tails's eyes widened as he saw something head toward the jet. "Uh guys... Be prepared for some turbulence!" he yelled.

He turned the jet, dodging an oncoming missile. "Yikes!" Peter exclaimed feeling the force of the jet turning. _Then comes the defense. Classic Doom._

Logan pressed a button, revealing the cannons the jet has. "We'll find a spot to land, you three get off!" the X-Man ordered. "Find out what's causin' all that ruckus, we'll meet you at the castle."

"Now?!"

"Just shut up and do it!" Kaine shouted while handing Peter and Sonic parachutes. Sonic also held a small capsule in his hand. Something he brought with him in case of an emergency. "I knew this would come in handy..." he whispered, gripping the object tight in his hand.

"Yo!" he yelled out as he tossed two more capsules. Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider caught them with one hand.

"What are these?" asked Peter, eyeing the small device.

"I always keep those handy. Since we're over a mountainside, it's a good time to use those. When we're nearing the ground throw them down and I'll explain the rest from there." Sonic explained.

"Fine." muttered Scarlet Spider.

The three heroes opened the door, the wind hitting their faces as they stood on the edge. Turning his head, Spider-Man noticed an oncoming missile, aimed right for their exact spot. The three leaned forward, ready to leap.

"Jump!"

They did as Sonic said and after a moment, they pulled the handle allowing a parachute to fly out, slowing their descent. The snow-covered ground came closer to them.

"Alright guys, throw them now!"

The spiders did as they were told, suddenly snowboards appeared under their feet.

"What the-?" a shocked Kaine questioned.

Sonic landed next to them, a smile forming on his face. "From here on out, we're _boarding_!"

"Oh... Wait what?" asked Peter.

"It's the fastest way to get down, and your powers will make sure you don't fall off." the hedgehog reassured.

 _Darn it. He has a point. Why? Physics._

"I've been alive for one day, and I somehow get dragged back into your ridiculous adventures, Parker!" Kaine yelled in an unamused tone. "If I die again, remind me to stay dead, got it?"

"Sorry!" Peter replied sheepishly.

"But you gotta admit! This is way past cool!" exclaimed Sonic with a huge smile on his face. "Alright!"

"Not really..." Kaine sighed in frustration. "...Right, Pete?"

"...Sure." Peter mumbled. _Sonic's... kinda right. It's been a while since I've done something this crazy. And with everything that's been happening, he's still having fun. I should learn from him._

Next to Spider-Man, a laser beam appeared and barely missed him. "Oh great. Did the Skrulls decide to invade?" he asked, not wanting an alien invasion at this time for obvious reasons.

"You idiot! It's Stark!" Scarlet Spider yelled pointing at the sky, where Iron Man was currently flying.

"Iron Man? Goblin got him?" Sonic wondered. Was Osborn's power that great? Suddenly, Iron Man blasted a Unibeam shot at the hedgehog, who swerved to dodge. "Doesn't matter! Just move!"

"Uh Sonic..." Kaine began. "We may be running out of mountain!" he yelled as they flew off the cliff and losing the snowboards in the process, falling into the nearby Latverian forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails, Knuckles and Logan shot another missile. "We gotta land this thing!" Knuckles said.

"Hm. Stark's going after the others. We'll meet 'em by the forest." Logan ordered. Tails nodded before turning toward the trees next to the mountain.

* * *

"Ah! Oof! Ow!" the three tumbled down the trees as they landed on the floor in pain. Spider-Man and Sonic leaned on a tree to help themselves up, while Kaine groaned. The clone pushed himself up from the ground, surprised to see that all of his limbs were intact.

"Anyone get the number of that tree...?" moaned Peter attempting to get up. Luckily, Tony flew right past them. "Or that Iron Man for that matter...?" he added with another painful moan. Spider-Man shook the cobwebs out of his head.

Sonic mumbled, "I don't know. But I'm about ready to pass out..."

"Why did you... think that was a good... idea?" stuttered Scarlet Spider as he clutched his head.

The hedgehog shrugged, stumbling on his knees. "It's my thing..." he replied with a sheepish grin.

They heard the sound of something bouncing off the trees. Something metallic clanging on the wood. "Oh crud..."

Captain America grabbed his shield right as it came to him, catching it with one hand before placing it on his back. Sonic got into a fighting stance. "Hopefully we can hold him off until the jet lands."

Kaine cracked his knuckles. "Let's do it!"

Cap charged at the heroes with his shield covering him. Sonic pulled a sweep kick, allowing Spidey to web the shield and throw it at the super-soldier. Scarlet Spider uppercutted Cap causing him to fly and hit a tree.

"A shame Knuckles isn't here. We could use his abilities." Spider-Man dodged a right hook from Cap. Sonic jumped and performed a bicycle kick on the captain as Kaine webbed his back and yanked him toward a tree, knocking him out.

"Osborn controlling them must weaken their stamina. Kinda convenient if you ask me." Peter deduced. "That's probably why they're taken out so easily."

"They're trying to fight back and it's draining them." Kaine realized.

"Good. Makes it easier to save them." Sonic replied.

The Quin-Jet slowly descended forcing the three to move. After a minute the others ran out of the jet. Captain America snapped his eyes open, still under Osborn's control and lunged at Sonic. "C'mon, Cap! We could really use a win right about now!" groaned the hedgehog, unamused by the soldier's stubornness to go down as easily as they had hoped.

Wolverine blocked Cap's shield with his claws, allowing Sonic to leave the battle. Tails shot him with his arm cannon, stopping the captain's attack and giving Knuckles an opening to uppercut.

"Okay. The big guy should be coming. Sonic and Peter go to the castle while we'll handle Rogers and Stark." Wolverine ordered.

"Let him know we'll be in the castle." Spider-Man said. Peter and Sonic then began their trek to Doom's Castle. "I have a freling we're gonna need back up. I don't know call it a hunch."

Wolverine unsheathed his claws while Kaine did the same. Tails revealed his Energy Ball Blaster and Knuckles charged his Chaos abilities. "Keep them busy long enough for me to do this." the echidna looked at the glowing hand.

Iron Man landed on one knee and a fist on the ground. "Who wants to take him?" Kaine asked.

Tails spun his namesakes. "I can fly. I'll handle him." he then flew up after Stark.

"We'll handle stars and stripes over here." Logan growled.

Cap charged at the two vigilantes as he did with Sonic and Peter earlier. He uppercutted Scarlet Spider with his shield, but the opening allowed Logan to scratch the super-soldier's chest. The soldier scoffed, looking at his ripped uniform. Wolverine took a right hook delivered by Cap as a response.

"Did you think that would hurt me?"

Wolverine allowed a small smile to form on his face as Scarlet Spider placed him in a armlock facing Knuckles, giving the guardian an opportunity to strike the captain. A yellow light beamed as Knuckles's fist made contact with Rogers's face.

Cap groaned, holding his head and shaking it before opening his eyes. "Hm. What happened?"

"Osborn took control of you, bub." Logan answered, crossing his arms. "The fox is fightin' Stark right now."

Meanwhile, Tails blasted Tony's armor, making a small dent. **"This stuff isn't cheap."**

Tails landed on Iron Man's back before aiming his blaster right on his back. With one shot, this messed up Stark's concentration forcing the armored hero to fall into the forest, with the others chasing after them. They found the two lying on the ground, clearly dazed from the fall.

Knuckles placed his palm on Iron Man's chestpiece, freeing the Avenger. Tony removed his faceplate and spoke. "Thank God. I gotta admit, your laser packs a punch, but it sucks being on the opposing end."

"Sorry." Tails replied sheepishly. Stark smiled softly. "I'm just messing with you. You must be a good fighter to stop me."

"The kid learned from the best." Knuckles complimented.

"Anyway, Sonic and Peter are heading to Doom's castle, supposedly Osborn is interested in whatever Doom has or plans to conquer Latveria for his own purposes." Steve explained to his teammate.

"Let's go!" Kaine started to run.

* * *

"Oh no..."

Sonic and Spider-Man had finally made to Doctor Doom's castle, but the dictator was unconscious. "Osborn's not kidding around. He took out Doom!" the duo stared at the green cloaked man's body, seeing if he was indeed out for the count. "Woah. You were right, Spidey. He is out like a light."

 _"You are correct, you annoying insects."_

"Oh crap."

Sonic readied himself in a fighting stance as Peter crouched. The Goblin King appeared in front of the two surrounded by fire. The burning aura faded, revealing the monster in all of his glory.

"Gotta admit. Nice entrance." Sonic complimented with a smirk.

Norman opened his hand, creating a fireball. _"I'm glad you approve."_ he threw it at the two, but they jumped away. He threw a few more, forcing them to scurry across the throne room floor.

"Alright, Norman. What's your plan this time? Conquer Latveria?" Spider-Man asked, scowling at the Goblin King.

 _"I don't have time to play games as I have what I came for."_ Osborn revealed a rock tablet. Green fire surrounded the Goblin King powering himself up even more than ever before.

"Oh no..."

The Goblin King laughed feeling the power coarse through his body, making himself a neargod. He cackled in victory, since his mission was a success. _"Yes! I have the Tablet of Order and Chaos! Now you don't stand a chance!"_

 _We have to stop him, here and now._


	15. Issue 15: Hostile Takeover, Part II

**_Issue #15: Hostile Takeover, Part II: Ultimate Life-Form_**

Sonic used his Spin-Dash on Osborn, but he countered with a backhand powerful enough to send the hedgehog through a wall. With a snap of his fingers he trapped Spider-Man in place before gloating. The web-head flinched in his position but could not move an inch from where he was standing.

 _"I would end you here, Peter. But I want to show you my secret weapon."_ Goblin said before snapping his fingers again. _"And with the use of Chaos Control, your friends won't be able to help the two of you since they're stuck in time. Farewell."_ he vanished before another figure took his place.

Spider-Man shook his head, realizing that he can move once again as Sonic leaped out of the hole he made back to Peter's side. They were looking at a familiar black hedgehog who glared at the two through his dead green eyes. "Shadow?" Sonic asked, his rival ignoring him with silence and a blank stare.

"Come on Shadow! Fight it!" Sonic pleaded.

"No..." he groaned. "I must fulfill the king's wishes!" Shadow replied slowly in a strained voice, his eyes fading red for a moment, before punching his rival in the face.

Sonic turned his head and wiped his mouth. "Not bad, faker. But can you keep up?"

At that moment, the two vanished in a blur of black and blue, confusing Peter. "Great. I can't see them." he constantly moved his head, wondering where the duo was and make sure he didn't get caught in the crossfire.

The blurs collided a couple times before the hedgehogs flew out and skidded across from each other. "Did you really doubt that I could, hedgehog?" asked Shadow.

"Not one bit." Sonic replied in a confident tone. The two charged energy into their hands.

 **"Sonic Wind!"**

 **"Chaos Spear!"**

Sonic spin his leg quickly without making contact with Shadow, creating a small tornado with the force. Shadow reared his arm back, electric surrounding the inside of his hand, as thiugh he was a holding a ball. He released and threw it by yelling the name of the ability as did Sonic, and the two hedgehogs charged at each other once again, hoping their attacks collided.

Projectiles colored blue and yellow zoomed past Peter. A small blue tornado hit Shadow while the yellow spear attacked Sonic. Though, Spidey had to dodge the attacks before they hit him instead.

"Didn't see that coming, did ya?" the blue hedgehog mocked his rival.

Shadow grunted. "I have one more trick up my sleeve."

"Oh really? Me too!"

They curled into their ball forms as lights began to orbit around them. After charging the two crouched in a runner's position.

"Ready!" Sonic shouted.

"Here we go!" Shadow also yelled.

" _GO_!"

Peter jumped and stuck to a wall as the blurs nearly hit him. "Oh crud! They're going all out!" he noticed, trying to keep track of the two as much as could, but then an idea popped in head.

 _Wait... I can use the armor's lenses to track them._ he pressed a button on the side of his helmet, turning his lenses blue. He stretched his arm out and made his signature hand gesture. A strand of webbing shot out past Shadow right in his general direction, forcing the brainwashed hedgehog to trip.

"Woah." Sonic whispered, impressed by Peter's timing.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." he addressed the hedgehog with a pleased smile. "Used my sensors to predict his next location. A thwip later and wham, tripped him up. You're welcome."

"That's pretty cool. Should give me some of that high tech stuff once we get back to the tower." Somic told him with a thumbs up.

Shadow managed himself back up. "Hmph. Did you really think that the king would send me here without a plan?" he snarled.

"Yeah. Of course. He tends to the _opposite_." Peter replied with a shrug and a sigh.

The black hedgehog smirked. His shoes became covered in black goo which followed onto the rest of his body as he grew. His eyes became pupil-less and his red stripes turned white. His gloves were covered in the goo and grew claws. On his chest was a white spider-emblem.

 _"We will end you, Spider-Man!"_

Under his mask, Peter's eyes widened as did Sonic's. "What is that…?"

Shadow let out a roar, his voice distorting as he towered over the frightened duo. Spider-Man recognized what was happening almost immediately. Sonic took a step back, really confused by Shadow's sudden transformation.

 ** _"Venom!?"_**

Venom hissed. _"Yes, Spider! You rid us of our best host and you shall suffer our wrath!"_ he tried to hit Peter with his tendrils, but Sonic used his Spin-Dash to slice the symbiote's tendrils. But everytime he did, the symbiote would just grow more in their place.

Spider-Man jumped off the wall and kicked the symbiote-controlled Shadow in the face. "Really? I thought _I_ was your best host! Isn't that why you went homicidal when you bonded with Brock?" he joked, pretending to be offended.

"And I thought _Amy_ was obsessive!" Sonic yelled with a smirk while running across the room before kicking Venom in the chest.

Venom roared as he grabbed Sonic using another tendril grown from his back and threw the hedgehog across the room back through the same hole he made. "Oh come on!" Sonic sighed. He forced himself up to his feet once again, doing his best to plan a way to hurt Venom.

 _"We will destroy you as well, Sonic!"_ Venom hissed before turning his attention back to Spider-Man. _"We shall prove that we are the ultimate! And that you are the faker!"_ Venom held Spider-Man by the throat and threw his body on the ground, face first. "Ow..." muttered Peter in agony. Venom laughed, _"And as for you!"_ he focused back on his nemesis.

 _"We will enjoy destroying everything you swore to protect. Your pathetic life has no meaning to us! This host has no sympathy to those who stand in his way! We love it!"_ Venom cackled. _"Now, where were we?"_ he asked Spider-Man, who struggled in Venom's grip.

Peter groaned. "This is the part where you let me go..." without his Spider-Sense, he had to rely on instinct to win this fight. He uppercutted the symbiote with a free arm, but Venom remained unfazed. Venom kept Spider-Man in a chokehold, making sure he cannot move. Fortunately, Sonic came back and hit Venom in the back, making him growl in pain and release his grip.

"Thanks." Peter gasped through hardened breaths.

"No problem."

 _"We are the ultimate life-form!"_ Venom snarled as he charged after the two. _"We are the poison to Peter Parker, Spider-Man, and Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

"Heard it all before, Venom." Spider-Man mocked kicking Venom in the chest. "You always were a wannabe wearing a rip-off costume!"

Sonic stepped up, "Let me handle him for now, Pete. Save your energy." Sonic clenched his fists and held them in front of his face. "Ready for round two, creep?" he asked the symbiote.

Venom laughed, _"Ha! As if you ade a challenge for us, hedgehog!"_

Sonic ran around Venom, noticing that despite possessing Shadow, the symbiote itself couldn't keep track of Sonic. This gave him an advantage. Sonic stopped behind Venom and jumped kicking the monster in the back, catching Venom off guard for a moment. Venom hissed in response to the hedgehog's attack. Venom slashed Sonic, with blood leaking out of a cut formed on his chest.

"Huh. That's new." Sonic noticed. "Egghead's robots never did that much damage to me before."

Venom gritted his teeth, launcing two more tendrils at the hedgehog. Sonic, still holding the wound on his chest, slid underneath the first one, watching it collide with the wall next to him. The second one nearly caught him off guard, but luckily, Spider-Man saw it and webbed it up, causing Venom to remove it.

 _"You can escape us forever, Sonic!"_

Laughing, Venom stomped on the ground, breaking apart the ground in front of him. A mini symbiote torpedoed on the ground, aimed at Spider-Man. The webhead jumped over it watching the projectile come after Sonic, who was waiting for the right moment to counter with his own attack.

Scowling, Sonic looked at Peter, and did a web hand gesture. Spider-Man nodded, and shot a string of webbing that Sonic could grab. The hedgehog held the gossamer in his hands, while Peter tugged on the webbing in his grip. He spun slightly, letting go. Snic curled into a ball, hitting Venom with a Spin-Dash, forcing the symbiote to fly to the other side of the room.

Getting back up, Venom focused his attacks on his host's rival.

Sonic moved his body to the right, dodging some form of webbing Venom shot out the top of his wrists. "A faker being a fake, huh." he taunted, covering his ears from Venom's roar.

Sonic ran on the walls, ready to use his Homing Attack. "What can stop this thing?"

Sonic curled into a ball and managed to hit Venom on the head, hurting him. Then, before they could attack once again, the symbiote removed itself from Shadow's head for a brief moment.

"Listen to me, faker! Goblin put the symbiote on me in hopes of being his slave. The mind control is weakening on me and with it gone I will-" Shadow revealed before he became Venom again.

 _"We need a host, and no one will stop us! Your emotions are the perfect catalyst!"_ declared Venom, who was now bafk in control of Shadow's body. Now they needed a way to free him

 _I really wish I prepared the armor for this._ Spider-Man sighed in his head. "I gotta be more prepared for this stuff." he told the hedgehog.

"I'm not blaming you, Peter. We didn't see this coming. We underestimated Osborn and his plan."

Venom laughed as he slammed the two on the ground. _"It's about time we ended this... Chaos..."_ a red aura surrounded Shadow's being as he glowed.

"Oh crap." Sonic muttered. "We can't stop him like this!"

A large crash was heard above them as a green object landed on top of Venom. "Sorry I'm late."

"Hey Big Green!" Spidey greeted, him and Sonic getting back on their feet.

The Hulk smiled as he turned to address Venom. "So, you're Venom now? Good, now I can smash something." the giant put a fist in his hand before punching Venom with a right hook. This attack actually managed to stun Venom.

 _"No!"_

Spider-Man yelled over. "Hulk! Give him a round of applause!" referring to one of Venom's known weaknesses.

Hulk smirked. Before Venom could attack, Sonic kicked him down. "Oh no you won't!" the hedgehog declared. Peter webbed him in place. "That should hold ya down, tough guy." Sonic declared.

"Strongest webbing. Hulk, if you will?" Spider-Man gestured in a gentleman-like manner jokingly..

The Hulk clapped his hands together, causing loud sound waves to irritate the symbiote, Hulk did it again, annoying the symbiote even more. The Hulk finished off with the loudest clap, and the creature started to remove itself from Shadow, turning the hedgehog back to normal.

Spider-Man pulled a small flask from his armor and placed the creature inside of it, ensuring that it won't harm anyone else for the time being. Sonic noticed a green light near Shadow. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was a Chaos Emerald.

With a cheer, Sonic grabbed it. Shadow stirred awake, his eyes still green, but the emerald's energy caused a new reaction. Shadow stopped in place and forced his eyes shut and grabbed his head in pain. He screamed before opening his eyes again, this time to its usual red.

"Shadow? You alright, buddy?"

"I'm fine, and don't call me buddy." Shadow answered, clearly unamused.

"That was weird." Spider-Man muttered. "That was too easy."

"I've been fighting Osborn's control for a while. He used the symbiote to reinforce my use to him, but with it gone and the emerald's power being harnessed, it freed me." the black hedgehog explained.

Hulk crossed his arms. "I take it you're actually on our side?" he asked.

Shadow grunted. "As much as I don't like to work with you," he addressed Sonic. "I have a bone to pick with Goblin."

Peter faced Hulk. "By the way, Hulk. How'd you get here?" he asked.

"Fury sent me with my own jet. Had Banner pilot the thing until I needed to come out." Hulk explained. "Where're the others?"

Sonic answered. "Osborn froze them with Chaos Control, not knowing you were coming. By the way, Shadow. Can you fix that?"

"Very well."

* * *

The four had found the other heroes frozen in place. Tails, Knuckles, Wolverine, Scarlet Spider, Captain America and Iron Man.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled, holding the Chaos Emerald over his head. Everyone that was frozen, fell on the ground.

Logan was the first to speak. "You're Osborn's slave!" he shouted and pointed his claws to the black hedgehog.

Shadow stared at him, but before he could do anything Sonic stepped in. "Easy dude. Shadow was under Norman's control and we freed him."

"Good job, you three." Cap complimented. "Now Osborn's down two assets."

Tails smiled. "Yes. Now we have a Chaos Emerald to counter his mind control. Do you have anything we can use to study this, Tony?"

Stark smiled under his faceplate. "Yeah. We'll work on the counter device once we get back to Avengers Tower."

And so, with another mission done, they walked back in the Quin-Jet and flew back to New York. Where the heroes needed to plot out how to finish the Goblin King and find him. But with Shadow they now have trump card.


	16. Issue 16: Prelude to War

**_Issue #16: Prelude to the Endgame_**

Peter wiped the sweat off his forehead. A day passed since they went to Latveria. Earlier he gave the symbiote to Fury, who would keep a good eye on it. _It wouldn't surprise me if they tried to use it as a weapon, but it's better if they have it for now._ he thought. Right now, he was working on a device capable of countering Osborn's mind control using Chaos energy and a method of freeing the remaining heroes.

 _Luckily, the Fantastic Four and most of the X-Men are off world. So that doesn't leave a whole lot of other heroes left. God forbid the Guardians of the Galaxy show up. Or Norman summons Skrulls or Dormammu. I should really talk to Doctor Strange soon. Wait... He's busy keeping the rift open with Tikal. So that's a no go._

He turned to Tails, who was currently helping Peter in repairing his armor. The fox smiled as he worked, clearly enjoying the time. He adjusted the shoulder pads of the suit, fixing the cracks created by Venom and Iron Man with the added damage from the snowboard incident. Peter stood up from his table and walked to Tails's spot

"Hey Tails, can I borrow your Miles Electric? I need to double check the frequency of the Chaos Emerald." asked Peter.

Tails nodded and handed him the handheld. "Thanks. How's the armor?" Peter asked.

"It's great! I'm amazed how you managed to managed to put all these measures into it! I should try using some of this in my world..." he trailed off. "Anyway, it's all fixed up and I put in a small flamethrower in case of anymore symbiotes like you mentioned."

The man smiled. "Thanks, Tails."

"Anytime, Peter. How's the progress on what you're making?"

"I'm trying to harness the Chaos Energy through devices like your Energy Ball Blaster. Can we use a weapon using Chaos energy with only one Chaos Emerald?" Peter asked the fox.

"We need an emerald within the area to use most of its abilities. But according to Knuckles, he's only able to control it because he's a guardian, allowing him to gain energy through the rift between dimensions. And Shadow was created to harness the energy artificially in small, weakened amounts compared to when he actually as an emerald."

"Anyway, with what we're facing one emerald should hopefully be enough to do the job. Its properties can be used through long distances, but more of it can be used when holding one." Tails finished.

"You're right. I feel a lot of power in this gem. It's a good thing we have it," Peter said observing the emerald. "I asked because it'd be handy if we all had a method of stopping Goblin-controlled heroes, because I'm sure there are more and needed a backup plan in case you, Shadow or Knuckles aren't able to." Peter responded.

"That's good. I was able to recreate the properties of one with a fake emerald. Sonic even managed to use Chaos Control with one. I think I could do the same for everyone joining us tomorrow." suggested Tails. "With the emerald, I can make Chaos Drives to power a couple devices using my notes."

Peter asked. "I take it that with one, you can power machines? Or at the very least, small machines?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah, Eggman uses them for his robots and I used a bunch of them to make the fake emerald. I brought plenty with me. That should be enough to power what you had in mind."

"I was thinking about giving Sonic and Hulk upgrades. Maybe give Sonic a sword and Hulk gauntlets. I dunno, does that sound _too_ gimmicky?"

Tails put a finger on his muzzle. "Sonic did say he wielded a sword before," he referred to the hedgehog's supposed time in Camelot. "Sure, let's see if we can get it done. It gives us more of an advantage."

"Alright. Let's get started on this."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow trained with The Avengers. Sonic was fighting Captain America, Knuckles was fighting the Hulk and Shadow was fighting Iron Man and Wolverine.

Cap threw his shield at Sonic, the hedgehog side-stepping past it with ease, but he didn't expect it to ricochet off the wall and hit him in the back of the head. Cap grabbed it flawlessly and used it to block a dropkick from the blue hedgehog.

"Your moves are _predictable_." Steve commented. He didn't expect Sonic to jump off the shield and land behind him, where he managed to perform a sweep kick, causing the soldier to fall.

"You were saying?" Sonic teased. Cap smiled. "You're getting good."

The Hulk smirked. "You want me to go _easy_ on you?" he asked the echidna.

"No. Bring me your A-game!" Knuckles replied with an excited smirk. The guardian ran to the goliath to throw a flurry of punches, but Hulk did not move from his position. After a minute, Hulk merely flicked the echidna causing him to fly across the room and nearly through a wall.

Shadow avoided Wolverine's claws, trying to attack him before finding an opening and punching the mutant in the gut. Logan growled and succeeded in giving the black hedgehog a left hook. Shadow turned his head back to Wolverine and roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head. This angered Wolverine to the point of wanting to slice the hedgehog.

"I'm gettin' real sick of your attitude, bub." Logan muttered in annoyance.

Shadow scoffed. "Same to you." he said before dodging a repulsor blast from Iron Man. **"I'm impressed."** Tony said as he landed.

Shadow vanished and appeared behind Stark, and hit him with a Spin-Dash and attempted to finish with a Chaos Spear, but Tony used his rays to blast it away.

 **"I guess your beams were no match for me. You gave us trouble when you worked for Osborn? You're a joke."** Iron Man mocked playfully. While he was distracted, Logan grabbed Shadow and slammed him on the ground. The hedgehog began to glow a red aura, lighting the entire room. The hedgehog grunted as he felt his power grow stronger.

"This isn't a damn game!"

Sonic noticed this and ran to his rival. "Shadow! Calm down! You don't need to blow the place up!" he yelled.

"What's wrong with him?" Captain America asked. Sonic glared at his rival. "He has a short fuse. He must be upset about the whole Osborn thing and Tony's insult," he whispered. "Honestly, the nerve of him sometimes."

Shadow growled while the aura faded. "Give me one good reason not to, Sonic!"

Sonic raised his arms defensively. "We're preparing for tomorrow! I know you're upset that Osborn put you under mind-control, but you can save the anger for then."

Shadow closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I failed. I was used as a puppet for two months," he said sternly. "I failed to keep the promise I made so long ago. Two worlds are at stake and I was a catalyst!"

"Shadow. You were not in control of your actions. Maria would understand that, I'm sure of it." Sonic reassured in a calm tone.

Cap stood in front of Shadow. "Shadow. You're not alone in this battle. What happened was Osborn's fault. We've all been in your spot many times, but what counts is to move past that. Sonic told us your past recently and we can say that you have not failed anyone."

Before Shadow could say anything, Sonic spoke, "I only told them in case they thought you were actually a pawn of Goblin and weren't convinced with the whole mind-control."

"Hmph," muttered Shadow. "Osborn will feel my wrath soon," he said in a cold tone, clenching his fists. "That will make sure of."

"Heh. Now that's the Shadow I know."

They were interrupted by the sound of a crash. They all turned to see Knuckles stuck to the wall once again. "I'll get you soon!" he slurred.

Hulk chuckled at his predicament noticing the glances his fellow Avengers were giving him. "He said bring the A-game and so I did."

* * *

Night fell on the city as Peter put the finishing touches on Hulk's gauntlets. 'Almost done. I just need to put the Chaos Drive in.'

He heard a knock. "Come in!"

The door opened, and Aunt May and Sonic walked in. Sonic was eating one of her wheatcakes.

Peter grinned, happy to see his aunt. "Hi, Aunt May. What brings you here?"

"I can't come to see my nephew?" she teased.

"It's not that. I wasn't expecting you."

May sat down on the chair next to Peter. "I met everyone here. I never knew about Kaine. Why does he look like you and why did he seem so down on himself?"

"His existence is a complex story, but to put it simply, he's a clone that wants to atone for his past sins," Peter explained. "He's like the brother I never had."

"He must be good man at heart if you share the same genes," May complimented. "And Sonic and his friends are quite nice."

"Yeah, she's a pretty cool lady." Sonic complimented, chewing on his food.

May looked at her nephew, "Are you feeling alright, Peter?"

The man held up his web-shooters, "Huh? Yeah, I am..." he answered slowly, unsure of a response.

"I know that look." May frowned.

Peter sighed deeply, "It's just- The fate of our worlds rest in my hands. Heck, we wouldn't even be in danger if it wasn't for me. I broke the Tablet of Order and Chaos twice now and allowed Goblin to grow stronger... I promised Uncle Ben that I would do everything I could, but now... It feels like everytime I do something, I just mess it up." he confessed to his aunt and Sonic.

May wrapped an arm around her nephew's shoulders. "Peter. Listen to me... You are not a failure... I told you already... Your uncle would be proud. He would never hold something like this, something way out of your control, on you."

"Heck, you're not even alone on this. You got your friends, me, and my friends," Sonic comforted, "So, you don't have to put all the pressure on yourself. We'll always have your back."

Smiling, Peter put his web-shooter on the bed, "You're right, guys. This is it... The fate of the world and I'm sitting here moping..." he said with new motivatiom.

"Go save the world, my son." May said, hugging her nephew, before walking out the door to leave the heroic duo.

Sonic grinned, "Gotta hand it to her, she probably made something I like just as much as chili dogs." reffering to May's homemade wheat cakes. A snicker was heard coming from Peter's mouth, causing Sonic to grin. The two laughed at such a concept.

* * *

Within his lair, Osborn grinned. A figure walked into his room, "Goblin King... We believe that with Shadow on the heroes' side, that they will be attacking Goblin Castle first thing tomorrow. Shall we proceed with phase two tomorrow?"

 _"Perfect. We shall, doctor. It's all according to plan..."_

Goblin turned to face the figure. _"We'll bring out the Sinister Six to fight them once we know they're here. It's all coming together nicely. They think that saving Shadow brought them an advantage against us..."_

Osborn gazed at the Chaos Emeralds before turning his attention to the Sinister Six and a few heroes he had captured and planned to sic on the heroes the next day once they had arrived. _"...But they are all sorely mistaken."_


	17. Issue 17: Goblin Nation, Part I

**_Issue #17: Endgame, Part I: Attack on Goblin Castle_**

"Yo, Shadow." began Sonic facing his longtime rival. "Where did you say Goblin's base is at?"

Right now, the heroes made their way to the hangar. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Scarlet Spider and Hulk were the only ones left to fight Osborn head-on. Captain America and Iron Man went on recon for any heroes, but didn't come back. The heroes are now down to eight.

Shadow spoke. "His base is in a distant country called Wakanda. From what I remember it was kept hidden from many maps, but only recently became a public place."

Logan growled. "Wakanda? Damn... I was thinkin' about gettin' T'Challa to help us."

Banner faced the X-Man. "Now he's probably under his control. We should've thought of heading there sooner."

"Why is Wakanda so important for Norman to build a base there?" Tails questioned.

"Wakanda is a technologically advanced country with a near-limitless supply of vibranium, one of the hardest and most powerful metals in the world next to adamantium." Banner explained, prompting Logan to unsheathe his claws to demonstrate. "For example, Logan's claws are made of adamantium and Cap's shield is vibranium. So Osborn would want it for himself. Possibly for whoever is building him these robots."

The eight made their way inside the Quin-Jet. Tails and Banner sat themselves in the pilot's seat and started the jet. The jet hovered in place, before it flew out of the hangar to their destination.

The heroes sat down across from each other. "You all should be prepared for what's about to come," Shadow warned sternly. "Osborn is probably already aware of us coming and has prepared the necessary precautions."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

Shadow answered. "Osborn assembled a team known as the Sinister Six. He told me about each of the members: Sandman, Electro, Vulture, Rhino, Kraven and their leader Doctor Octopus."

"Of course," sighed Logan. "I'll be sure to slice 'em."

Kaine growled as he put on his mask. "Octavius should've stayed dead the last time."

"Last time?" Knuckles was curious.

The Scarlet Spider shook his head. "I wasn't right in the head back then. I thought I was dying and I worked with the same person that was my enemy." the clone explained, talking about the Jackal. "I killed Ock, but something brought him back."

"You know we don't do that. Kill." the echidna scolded the clone.

Shadow crossed his arms, "He did what he felt what was right. As long as the victim deserves it. Anything is fair game."

"You know that's now how we do things, Shadow." Peter told him, with Sonic nodding in agreement. "Heroes are supposed to be better."

"Yeah? Well I'm no hero." Shadow disapproved.

"All of us here are heroes. Whether you like it or not." Sonic told everyone sitting around him. Logan quietly gagged, but agreed.

"We'll be damn sure he and his posse pay for what they're doin'." Wolverine spoke as he put on his mask.

Spider-Man placed the right shoulder-pad on his armor and placed his helmet over his standard mask. "That's right. Osborn's messing with power beyond his control. And we need to stop him before it's too late."

"You said it, Pete." Sonic cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails and Banner were having their own conversation. "...So you ran away?" the fox asked curiously.

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't risk Rick, Betty or anyone's life. I decided it would be better to hide, but I didn't trust the big guy inside me. Whenever I got angry or stressed, he would come out."

"I tried to rid myself of him, but I had no success. Eventually, I decided to see if I can control him. And surprisingly, after a long while, it worked. Now the Hulk is no longer just a rampaging beast and monster, but an ally to others."

Tails smiled. "That're great, Doctor Banner!"

Banner waved his hand. "Please, just call me Bruce. And it's great to see a young bright mind."

Tails chuckled. "Thanks. I could learn a lot from you."

Banner snickered. "And I'm sure I could learn from you."

In the back, everyone continued to conversed. Knuckled and Kaine discussed their plans once they reach the base, as Sonic and Peter did the same.

Shadow glared at Logan, who responded with unsheathing his claws. "You know, I'm still waitin' to pay you back, bub."

Shadow responded with a stern tone. "I defended myself as any capable being would while training. You just annoyed me to the point where I showed you my full power. You actually got lucky. I could've ended you then and there."

Wolverine smiled sinisterly. "Well you ain't gettin' rid of me that easily. Believe me, many people have tried."

Shadow also bore a small smile as well. "We'll see about that."

"I never thought those two would get along." Sonic whispered to Peter.

Peter quietly responded. "I didn't think Logan can get along with anybody besides Cap and the X-Men."

* * *

After a couple hours, the jet made its way to Wakanda. A huge castle made its way into their sights. "There it is guys." announced Tails.

Suddenly, turrets fired at the Quin-Jet, forcing Tails and Banner to dodge the oncoming fire and retaliate with a missile barrage, destroy the guns that initially shot at them. Each of them were prepped at the top of the castle.

The side doors opened up right as they flew past the base. "You guys go on down and make a spot to land. Tails and I will pilot the jet and fend off any oncoming aerial attacks." Bruce announced.

Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider, Sonic and Knuckles placed parachutes on their backs while Shadow and Wolverine waited.

"Let's do it!" exclaimed the blue hedgehog before the six of them jumped off.

Next to the walls of the base, Goblin Guards stood and patrolled the area in search of intruders. Seemingly out of nowhere, one of them exploded underneath a blue blur. The other robots aimed their sights at the smoke, hoping to catch the target. Unfortunately for them, they were caught off-guard by the same blue blur.

Shadow landed right next to where Sonic landed and used Chaos Control to warp across the field and destroying any Goblin Guard in sight.

Meanwhile, Spidey removed his parachute and made a web-line and stomped on one. "Some security." he mocked before landing. Kaine did the same and kicked one on the ground.

Spider-Man pressed a button on his helmet and his lenses became red, activating his radar to detect any more guards, before they turned white again. "No more guards in this area. I'll send our location to Tails and Banner."

After a moment of waiting, the Quin-Jet landed nearby. Tails walked out first, his Energy Ball Blaster already in his hand.

"Hey, buddy. Where's Bruce?" asked Sonic.

Tails pointed back. "He's getting the Hulk ready." as soon as Tails said that, a familiar green giant stepped out of the jet.

The Hulk grinned. "Let's knock on his door, guys." he declared, revealing his new gauntlets.

Sonic pulled out a sword, powered by Chaos Drives. Knuckles laughed, "Ha. You read my mind, Green." Hulk punched the wall hard enough to break a hole large enough for all of them. They stood right outside the hole former.

Sonic held his sword up, while Peter crouched down. Kaine put his hands on his hips, Logan revealed his claws, and Tails pointed his Energy Ball Blaster in front of him. Knuckles cracked his spiked fists together, Shadow crossed his arms while gazing ahead while Hulk towered above them roaring.

"Let's kick some Goblin butt!" Sonic yelled before they all charged into the base.

"Hey, Osborn! It's time to make a house call!" Spidey yelled.

Sonic and Peter leaped first, the blue hedgehog slicing all the sentries with his sword and Spin-Dash while Spider-Man punched through one. Wolverine used his claws to cut through each robot like butter, Tails hovered over the others using his cannon to blast any opposition, and Shadow teleported and attacked the green robots. Meanwhile, Knuckles, Kaine and Hulk smashed their way through.

"Some robots." Logan grunted.

Another green robot appeared in front of the X-Man, forcing him to stick his claws through its chest.

Shadow appeared behind Wolverine, throwing a Chaos Spear at another Goblin Guard. "These are as pathetic as the doctor's." the hedgehog said.

Kaine flipped over a robot shooting at him and stuck to the ceiling before stomping on it, ensuring its destruction by stabbing his stingers through its chest. Knuckles dodged an attack before countering with a right hook, sending it to the other side. Sonic kicked it down while it was still in middair.

Thunder then erupted near the heroes, revealing Thor, whose eyes were glowing green. Next to him was a man wearing a dark suit that looked like a panther, a man wearing a black and purple suit with purple sunglasses and holding a bow and arrow, and a red-haired woman wearing a black jumpsuit, holding a pistol on each of her hands.

"Um... Who're the guys next to Thor?" asked Tails.

"Black Panther, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. They're also Avengers. Fury said they went MIA. Guess we found where they went." Wolverine said.

Shadow huffed. "We don't have time for this!"

Kaine nodded. "He's right. Osborn could be doing whatever the hell he planned."

Sonic turned to his echidna friend. "Hey Knuckles. Can you, Scarlet Spider, Tails and Hulk handle these guys?"

Knuckles smashed his fists together, "No problem."

Spider-Man made a web-line ahead. "Good luck. We'll go on ahead. Meet up with us once you're done."

 _They'll be fine... Osborn may have an army, but we have a Hulk._

Peter swung as everyone else made pace. Eventually, they made their way to a large door.

"Typical. Why does every supervillain have a large door to where they're hiding? That just screams 'come in and kick my butt'!" joked Spider-Man, who looked up.

The door slowly opened, revealing a large empty blue room. _How ominous._

The four walked into the room, but they noticed that the floor was soft. Upon closer inspection, Peter realized that they were walking on sand. "Yeah... This totally isn't a trap at all." sighed Sonic sarcastically.

' ** _And you'd be right!'_** a voice yelled.

Shadow gritted his teeth. "Goblin!"

' ** _Ah ah ah, my old slave! Goblin King! Remember?'_** the Goblin corrected his former slave in an almost playful manner.

The black hedgehog clenched his fists. "I'm not your slave any more, Osborn! I'm back, and this time to stop you!"

Wolverine revealed his claws. "You better come down here! I got six claws with your name on 'em!"

 ** _'While I would love to beat you senseless, I thought I would toy with you all one last time before I unveil my master plan!'_**

"Is the Goblin too afraid to play with us?" Peter mocked in a confident tone. "Because we have some fun games, like Kick the Green Troll!"

Sonic grinned. "Or how about we show him our new toys?" he asked holding his sword with both hands.

Six lights appeared in front of the four heroes, revealing six figures recognized by Peter and Logan and in a few cases, Kaine. The one that caught their attention first was the large man wearing the rhino suit, then they saw the other five coming. Hovering above the group was a man glowing blue with an electric aura and wearing a green jumpsuit. Flying next to him was an older man with wings under his arms. Next to the rhino was someone covered in sand.

Wielding two knives, a hunter of sorts glared at the heroes. The one in front was a larger man with four metallic tentacles appearing out of his back and wearing a life-support machine.

"Oh look. If it isn't my old pals. Hey Rhino! Still wearing that halloween costume? You would look cooler if you just got a giant robot suit or something." Spider-Man said.

"Electro, I see you got rid of your starfish mask. Now, you're a glorified night light with that upgrade!" he spoke to the blue man.

"Seriously, Vulture? Aren't you too old for this villain stuff? And Sandman, sorry I forgot to bring my shovel again."

Doctor Octopus hissed at Spider-Man's annoying quips, pointing a tentacle at the team. _"Enough of your jokes, Spider-Man! The Goblin King and my Sinister Six will destroy you once and for all!_

Peter shrugged. "I can't help it, though before we fight I wanna add that you look like a tin can with arms."

"Yeah, we gotta ease the tension somehow!" Sonic also joked, prompting Electro to shoot volts at the hedgehog. Sonic also avoided the attack, even deciding to show off and pull off a couple flips in the process.

Doctor Octopus lashed a tentacle at Spider-Man, who avoided it with ease. "Oh! Too slow, Ock!"

Sonic, now back on his feet, grabbed his sword. "Sorry, dudes. But we're not stopping until you and Osborn are stopped!"


	18. Issue 18: Goblin Nation, Part II

**_Issue #18: Endgame, Part II: The Sinister Six_**

The battle against the Sinister Six had begun. Doc Ock started by attacking Spider-Man with his tentacles, but the web-head dodged them with ease thanks to his Spider-Sense. Shadow used his hover shoes to fly after the retreating Vulture. Sonic went after Electro, blocking each volt with his new Chaos sword. And Wolverine went after Kraven.

The hunter pulled out his sword. "Ah, the Wolverine. You will make quite an excellent trophy."

Logan revealed his claws. "I ain't yer prize, Kraven." he growled before attempting to cut Kraven's chest, but the hunter's swift reflexes allowed him to duck and kick Wolverine in the gut.

"Have you forgotten that I am the greatest hunter?"

Wolverine spat on the floor, feeling the recoil of the kick before tackling Kraven. Kraven threw a small ball, opening itself to reveal a net that caught Logan. While Logan tried to cut himself out, the hunter grabbed a machete. Right before he could slice the mutant, Wolverine blocked with his claws and knocked the blade out of his hand.

Now out of the net, the mutant growled. "I know and remember that you're damn annoying." he hissed.

* * *

Sonic ran past another electric volt thrown by Electro. "You can't outrun this forever, hedgehog!"

Sonic grinned in confidence. "Heh. Are you kidding? I could do this all day!"

Electro yelled. "Yeah! You won't be saying that when- Well I'd hate to ruin the surprise!" Sonic tried to use a Homing Attack, but the hedgehog was sent flying thanks to Electro back-handing him.

Suddenly, Electro appeared in front of Sonic and grabbed him. "I am _pure electricity_. I could fry you right now!"

Right before he could charge, Sonic pressed a button on his sword, switching the blade and replacing it with a baton. With a swift whack, Electro's attack was blocked. Electro looked at his hands and tried to shoot more powerful volts at the hedgehog, but Sonic blocked each orb with his transformed baton, absorbing each volt.

"What did you do?" Electro shouted, realizing that Sonic wasn't getting shocked.

Sonic held up the baton. "Shock-proof baton. Could counter electricity," he jumped forward and punched Electro hard enough to fall unconscious. "So basically all of your body."

"And stop you from using your abilities long enough to win. Now isn't that a shocker?" the hedgehog swore he heard Peter groan.

* * *

Outside the room, the fight against the mind controlled Avengers was drawing to a close. Hawkeye and Black Widow were knocked out with everyone's focus on Black Panther and Thor.

Hulk blocked another hammer strike from the God of Thunder. Knuckles tried to lunge at the god, but Thor countered with an uppercut, sending the echidna flying.

Scarlet Spider jumped over T'Challa. Black Panther tried scratching Kaine, but before he could, Tails blasted him with his arm cannon, stopping him. T'Challa struggled to get up before closing his eyes.

"Osborn doesn't know how to control the heroes. They just get weaker and weaker." Kaine sighed.

Tails pointed to the other battle. "We gotta help Hulk and Knuckles!"

Knuckles glided back to Thor, distracting him long enough for Hulk to give him a right hook to the face. The thunder god struck the green goliath's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Knuckles charged his fist with Chaos energy powerful enough to stop Thor and free him, but he needed another moment. So Scarlet Spider grabbed Thor by the throat with one arm and the other where the god held Mljnoir. Kaine tossed him to the other side of the room. The thunder god got back to his feet, swinging his hammer at Scarlet Spider who ducked underneath the strike.

Tails hovered over Thor, who tried to strike the fox down with lightning, but the fox avoided the strikes. Hulk grabbed the god's arm and slammed Thor on the ground, doing his best to keep him down.

"Settle down, Blondie!" Hulk pleaded, hold Thor up by the cape before throwing him on the wall. "I don't want to smash you anymore than necessary!" Hulk told the thunder god, who growled in response.

Thor slammed his hammer on the green goliath's arm, forcing him to let go.

Using his Chaos powers, the echidna lunged at the God of Thunder, punching him in the face. Thor then fell onto the floor with the other heroes.

"Hmph. That should take care of them." grunted Hulk.

Tails nodded. "Hopefully, they wake up soon to help us. Anyway, we should meet up with the others."

Kaine started walking. "Then let's go."

The four made it to the door where the others went, but they realized that it was closed.

"Damn it!" Scarlet Spider yelled while punching the door, leaving a small dent. Tails stopped to think and looked at the large doors in front of them. He turned to the echidna and goliath

"Knuckles! Hulk! You two should be able to break it down!" the fox realized.

Hulk cracked his fists as did the echidna. "Good."

* * *

Shadow landed on Vulture's back, but the old man spun around causing the hedgehog to fall. Luckily, Shadow got his bearings and continued to trail Toomes, using his hover shoes to levitate once more

"What are you?" Vulture asked while aiming his mechanical wings at the black hedgehog, launching metal feathers at him.

Small blades came toward Shadow, but he blocked them and even grabbed one before throwing it back at Vulture. The flying villain swerved to the left to avoid it, but this allowed Shadow to come closer. The blade tossed broke Vulture's wings a little, enough to disorientate the elder crook.

The hedgehog perched himself on Vulture's back and noticed the device that allowed his wings flight. With a powerful punch, he shattered the device, causing the old man's wings to stop working.

"I am the one who will stop your plans." Shadow declared.

The two began their descent. As Toomes attempted to attack Shadow, the hedgehog countered with a kick to his face, rendering him unconscious. The Vulture painfully landed on his back, while Shadow landed on the sand safely on his two feet.

Back with Wolverine, he blocked another attack by Kraven. Logan kicked the hunter, causing him to hold it in pain. Kraven threw another orb, releasing another net, but Wolverine cut it apart before it could catch him this time. Logan saw fear overtake Kraven's face.

"How could you-?" Kraven began before Logan cut him off with a quick punch to the face followed by a kick, putting him out of the fight.

"As I said before, Kraven. I am not a trophy."

The sandy floor shook, suddenly Wolverine was captured in a sandy prison. "Damn it, Flint!" he growled attempting to punch the sand, but it grew back like a parasite. He attempted to slice through with the same results.

"You're in my terrain now!" Sandman boasted.

Sonic flipped over another charge brought by Rhino. "Too slow, big guy! Seriously! It's predictable." Sonic groaned.

The hedgehog landed a divekick on the giant, but Rhino didn't flinch. "I'm not going down as easy as Max!"

"Heh! You say that, but can you keep your word?" the hedgehog teased. Right behind him, Shadow teleported by Rhino and threw a Chaos Spear at his exposed face, making him cringe in pain.

Rhino rubbed his eyes, but he was too slow as Shadow teleported near him and skated before sliding underneath, causing the goliath to trip.

Sonic put a foot on Rhino's back before grabbing his weapon. Pressing a button, he activated the electricity he stored on the baton from Electro's constant. "Let's see how you fare when overheated!" pressing the baton down, Rhino panted until he passed out from the flames nonlethally burning his body.

Shadow crossed his arms. "You seem to know what you're doing."

Sonic shrugged. "Peter told me what to expect in case we ran into these guys. Makes things a lot easier for us."

The conversation was interrupted when the ground shook once more. There was a quick pause before the sand covered Sonic and Shadow. Sonic was trapped in what appeared to be a cage trying to Spin-Dash out while Shadow was being gripped tightly.

"You ain't goin' anywhere either!" Sandman revealed his face through the sand. "The Goblin King will succeed!"

Peter noticed how Sandman was speaking. _That doesn't sound like something Flint would say unless... Osborn put all six of them under his control. No wonder... Ock would never be anyone's pawn, much less Goblin's._

Spider-Man realized that Sandman had to be under mind control unlike the rest of the Sinister Six. With a quick hop, he avoided another strike by Doctor Octopus.

 _"You cannot defeat us, Spider-Man! The Sinister Six shall reign supreme and I shall prove superior!"_ Ock insisted once more to Spider-Man, who yawned.

"Yeah. That's the difference between us, Doc. You talk big..." Peter held the metal arm over his shoulder, and flipped it around him onto the ground. Ock tried to repeat the actions, but Spider-Man jumped over the metallic arms with relative ease, angering the scientist.

"...But you don't live up to your hype." he told the scientist before pressing a button on his gauntlet, shutting down the tentacles and Ock's suit. Otto growled as he tried to move his metal arms to no avail, allowing Spidey to web them up and leave the doctor on the floor.

 _Thankfully I was able to hack into Octavius's tech after he nearly destroyed New York with his Octobots. So he was useful for something after all... Who knew? Now all that's left is Flint... Who doesn't look to happy to see me or my friends._

With everyone else down for the count, Spider-Man turned his attention to Sandman, who captured the rest of the team. Peter made a web-strand toward the giant Sandman on his chest. _I have one shot. The heart particle should be right there... With one yank I could stop him and his powers long enough to make sure he won't be a problem until we dealt with Goblin._

"What do you think will happen, bug? I can crush you here and now!"

"Oh, I don't know. This!"

Spider-Man put his other hand on the line and yanked it. Suddenly, Sandman disintegrated, freeing the other heroes. The three dusted themselves off while getting back on their feet. The Sinister Six had been defeated and the heroes were no worse for wear.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Mobius, Tikal and Chaos watched the ensuing battle through the Master Emerald thanks to the dimensional rift with the aid of Doctor Strange and Madame Web.

' _It's as I feared...'_ Madame Web spoke. _'Sonic and Spider-Man's fate had been merely delayed.'_

"Really?" another projection appeared on the emerald. It showed Sonic and Spider-Man's unmoving, beaten bodies before showing the Goblin King grinning confidently at accomplishing his goals.

"No..." Tikal whispered in sadness.

' _Yes... All hope is possibly lost.'_ Madame Web said in a grim tone.

* * *

The Sinister Six vanished from their spots in a white light with thenuse of Osborn's Chaos Control. Wolverine was the first to speak. "Those Sinister Six scumbags are sure damn annoyin'."

Peter rubbed the back of his head. "You have no idea."

Sonic looked at the sandy ground. "By the way. How did you figure out how to shrink Sandman down to size?"

"I managed to detect a source particle of his shifting abilities and used it to my advantage," Spider-Man explained. "Took a lot of research and experiments, but I managed to implement that into my armor." he pointed to the web-ahooters on his gauntlets.

 ** _'Very good, heroes. You have accomplished the first challenge.'_** Osborn spoke to the heroes once more.

"Is this all a sick game to you, Goblin?"

 ** _'Yes it is, Shadow my old slave.'_**

Another white light appeared in front of the four. The Goblin King appeared, towering over them in height. He held a fireball in his open palm before closing it, and surrounding him were the Chaos Emeralds he had.

 _"Now you can try your might against The Goblin King!"_

The large doors the heroes entered came flying across the room. Tails, Knuckles, Scarlet Spider, and Hulk ran in to aid the heroes. "We're ending this here and now, Norman! It's eight against one!"

 _"Ah! The other heroes. I thought Thor at least ended you on the spot. Oh well, I guess I could crush you myself. But first I would like to introduce you to my ally. None of this could've happened if it wasn't for him."_

Another door opened next to Goblin. Inside there was a giant red-and-yellow robot with a large arm cannon and a clawed arm. In front of it stood a man wearing a red lab coat and had a big mustache.

"Hello there, rodents!" he rudely greeted.

Sonic stood there wide-eyed and jaw agape. **"Eggman?!"**


	19. Issue 19: Goblin Nation, Part III

_**Issue #19: Endgame, Part III: Fallen Heroes**_

"Eggman!?" Sonic yelled, clearly baffled by the scientist's appearance. "But we haven't seen you since we destroyed the Time Eater!"

Eggman growled. "No thanks to you, I was trapped in a white limbo!"

Goblin held a hand up. _"Allow me to explain doctor."_

 _"You see, Eggman was trapped in that void after this Time Eater incident. Somehow, one of your precious Chaos Emeralds ended up in this world and in my possession. With the use of Mysterio's tech, I had gained contact with the doctor and we joined forces."_

Eggman continued, "We had the brilliant idea of taking over both worlds, but in order to do that we needed something more than the Chaos Emeralds. That's when Norman told me about the Tablet of Order and Chaos and its power. After getting the first half back from Mobius with the seven emeralds, he used its power to put most of the heroes under mind-control"

"But of course you had to intervene. But we anticipated this and used the power we had to our advantage. Thanks to the Sinister Six we wore you down long enough so we could end you once and for all!"

Eggman jumped into his Egg-Mobile and hovered into the cockpit of the robot. "And now you shall perish by the hands of the Egg-Mech v5!"

Sonic stretched his legs. "Yeah. As if the other robots were a match for me. I took those things on since I was kid."

Goblin laughed. _"Once you're finished we shall use the emeralds' powers to accomplish our goals."_

Wolverine unsheathed his claws. "Not on my watch, bub!" the mutant lunged at the Goblin King, but Osborn grabbed him by the throat, his fire powers burning him. When Norman threw Logan, all that was left was a burning body. The Mobians looked shocked at the state of the X-Man.

"Oh my God!" a disturbed Sonic exclaimed.

Peter went into a fighting stance. "Logan will heal in time, as disgusting and horrifying as he looks," Peter assured the disgusted Mobians. "But I'll make sure you pay for everything you've done Osborn!"

Eggman walked next to Osborn and held out the cannon, aiming it at the seven.

"Anyone else?"

Hulk leaped forward. "Yeah. Only I get to smash the claw man around like that." he tried to punch Osborn, but the Goblin didn't budge. Norman uppercutted Hulk hard enough to send him flying across the room.

Kaine grunted. "Damn it! Why is he so strong?"

Spider-Man answered. "It's all the power he absorbed through the Tablet. It's just like when Mysterio had it."

"Can you, Kaine, Knuckles, and Peter distract Osborn until Wolverine and Hulk wake up?" Sonic asked his rival.

"Hmph. We'll try. But don't screw this up, Sonic."

Sonic grinned sheepishly. "Have I ever?"

"On second that, don't answer that." Sonic added as Shadow opened his mouth.

"Idiot."

Tails hovered over Sonic. Grabbing Tails's hand, the two flew overhead of Eggman's robot. "It's been a while, Egghead. Gotta say, I miss this!"

Eggman growled. "I don't miss your annoying retorts!"

Eggman attempted to fire his clawed hand at the fox, but Tails dodged it by swerving to the left. Sonic released his grip, curling into a ball while falling. "But retorts are what I'm known for!"

Unfortunately, Eggman managed to swiftly grab Sonic in a tight grip, crushing him. Sonic yelled in pain. Tails shot at the head of the robot with his arm cannon, but the robot remained undamaged.

Spider-Man made a web-strand on the Goblin, and pulled himself toward the madman. Peter kicked himself off, but Osborn grabbed him and lit his armor on fire, forcing Peter to remove parts of it.

Knuckles jumped toward Osborn, punching him with a right hook. Shadow teleported above Goblin and attempted to dropkick him, but the hedgehog was grabbed and slammed onto the ground with ease. Shadow then used Chaos Control to warp out of the monster's grasp, but Goblin already grabbed the emerald.

 _"Annoying creature. Bow to your king while you still breathe!"_

"I don't... bow to anyone."

Kaine gave Osborn a jab in the gut, but the Goblin retaliated by throwing a fireball at the clone. Scarlet Spider leaped over it and tried to tackle the Goblin King, and Knuckles managed to land a hit on him. Osborn surrounded his body in flames forcing the two to release and retreat.

Sonic struggled in Eggman's grip. "Y-You... Told Osborn about the emeralds... Why?" he painfully asked.

"Why? It was so he could free me from that living hell and I could finally destroy you once and for all!"

Sonic yelled as Eggman tightened his hold on the hedgehog, the sound of bones breaking could be heard in the room. The doctor released his grip on Sonic, who lost consciousness. Tails attempted to attack the mech, but he didn't make a dent. When Sonic landed harshly on the floor, Eggman reared his fist back and punched Sonic, the sound of bones shattering.

"It's over now!"

Eggman pointed his cannon, aiming at the hedgehog. A missile nearly hit the hedgehog, but luckily Tails shot it, causing it to barely miss. But the ensuing explosion threw the hedgehog onto a wall. Tails worriedly flew to where Sonic landed.

Sonic staggered to his feet with Tails's help, "Heh... Ya think you'd finish me that easily?" he slowly muttered, coughing up blood. Tails warned him to stay down until the wounds heled, but Sonic shook his head.

"Heck, I'm not going down until Egghead and Goblin do."

Eggman growled, "Defiant till the end, huh? I'll wipe that smirk off that muzzle of your hedgehog!"

More missiles launched from the robot, aimed at the hedgehog, Tails pished him out of the way but before he could shoot the missiles where they were at, the projectiles manages to hit Sonic directly, leaving him in a powerful explosion.

The fox ran to where the hero fell, looking at the beaten, burnt and bruised body of Sonic. His eyes were closed, and his chest wasn't moving. No breath was heard from the hedgehog's body.

"Sonic! Wake up!" Tails yelled while shaking his friend, but he wasn't waking up. Knuckles saw this and ran right to Tails's side. "Sonic... C'mon buddy. You fought worse!" Knuckles yelled but Sonic remained still.

A tear fell from Tails's face, fearing the worst. Knuckles punched the ground in a fusion of anger and sadness.

* * *

"NO!" screamed Tikal, witnessing the untimely death of Sonic.

 _'We must await before we take action...'_

"What do you mean, Cassandra?"

Chaos growled in sadness. "It's fine Chaos. Madame Web says we have to wait."

* * *

 _Oh God... No, not again!_ Peter thought, now in his usual costume now that his armor was broken. A dark aura surrounded him and the Chaos Emeralds turned to black for a split-second. Everyone looked at the wall-crawler in confusion, watchingas his costume turned black, like the symbiote.

 **"YOU WILL PAY GOBLIN! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T TAKE ANOTHER LIFE!"**

Spider-Man lashed out at the Goblin. Each punch was countered with an attack of the Goblin's own. Eventually, Peter ducked another fireball and made a web-strand connected to Osborn and with a tug he pulled himself toward the madman, landed on his feet and dazed him long enough for Spider-Man to grab him by the throat.

Kaine stood behind him. "Peter, calm down!" he tried to restrain Peter, but he shook free od his clone's grasp.

 **"NO! I'M TIRED OF THIS MONSTER KILLING EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT!"** snarled Peter. **"HE WILL DIE BY MY HAND!"**

Goblin's body began to heat up, but Spider-Man ignored it. He tried to punch Osborn's face, but he caught his fist with his left hand and lit a small flame, burning him. Eventually, he aimed a large fireball in his face, and a small explosion erupted.

The Goblin King grabbed his unconscious body, slamming him head first on the ground. He punched his chest, getting the last breath out of him. Eventually, Osborn grew tired and threw the hero. Once the hero hit the wall, Norman threw a large fireball at Spider-Man, and watched as his nemesis burnt. No one was able to find a way to counter the attack in time.

"PETER!"

Spider-Man landed right next to Sonic, unmoving like the hedgehog. Kaine screamed in anger and lashed out at Osborn. Shadow quietly growled with his eyes closed before teleporting on top of Eggman's robot. He then teleported inside the cockpit and grabbed Eggman before teleporting outside on the ground.

Shadow placed him in a chokehold. "That's it, doctor! I'm ending you here and now!"

Eggman gasped. "No... Goblin and I will end you!"

"Don't you get it you idiot! He doesn't care what happens to you or anyone. He only cares about getting what he wants!"

Meanwhile, Scarlet Spider landed another punch on the Goblin King's chest, actually managing to land a painful hit.

Nearby, Wolverine managed to awaken. He slowly opened his eyes to see Tails and Knuckles kneeling down. The X-Man ran to their spot. "What's goin' on..." he paused when he saw the beaten bodies of Sonic and Spider-Man lying on the ground.

Logan closed his eyes, saddened despite not showing it. "I'll make sure they pay for what they did to you, kid," he unsheathed his claws while saying this declaration. He faced Sonic. "Same to you, hedgehog.

Tails turned to Wolverine, tears running down his face. "...I'm sorry." Logan said before running back into battle.

* * *

Back on Mobius, Tikal extended her arms as she spoke out to Knuckles.

"Knuckles! We have a chance at saving them! Just say the oath and I will lend you the power necessary through the Chaos Emeralds!"

* * *

Knuckled blinked, hearing Tikal's message.

"Knuckles, are you alright?" Tails asked worriedly.

The echidna nodded, "We can save them Tails." he said with a calm tone, giving the fox a comforting smile.

Knuckles placed his hands above the heroes and bowed his head. "The servers are the seven Chaos... Chaos is power, enriched by the heart... The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos!"

The Chaos Emeralds nearby began to glow as a beacon of light surrounded Sonic and Spider-Man. The emeralds warped from their spots and surrounded the two dead heroes thanks to Knuckles.

The two began to float up, still not moving... That is, until Sonic managed to clench his fist.

"Huh? Are we dead?" Spider-Man asked, still groggy. Sonic shook his head. "Doesn't look like it. But now we have a shot at using the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Just follow my lead."

Sonic stretched his arms out while Peter did the same. "Now, do you feel that?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah... I feel... powerful."

"Heh. Good. Now focus that energy into you."

Meanwhile, the battle against the Goblin King and Shadow was interrupted by the bright light. They all shielded their eyes from it. The Goblin King managed to look up, spotting the two supposedly dead heroes.

 _"Hm. So those two idiots somehow survived. And they're using the Chaos Emeralds like the doctor predicted. Time to turn the tables!"_

The aura faded, revealing Sonic and Spider-Man. Sonic's blue fur turned yellow and his quills spiked upward similar to Shadow and his eyes changed from green to red. Spider-Man's form had his costume turn a bright yellow and and the parts of the suit that were blue were now white, and the webs were a bright silver.

"It's over, Goblin! Give up while you have a chance!" Super Sonic quipped.

Osborn laughed. _"Ha! Do you really think that this would stop me? Did you forget I have the Tablet of Order and Chaos?"_ with a snap of his fingers, the Chaos Emeralds appeared next to him.

 _"Eggman told me about the positive and negative properties of the emeralds. You used the positive energy, but..."_

A black aura began to surround the Goblin, trapping him in black tendrils. "I could do the opposite as well!" he revealed before being covered in black.

The Goblin's figure remained the same, but his green skin turned to black while a purple aura encased him and fire burned his being like before. Except now, he seemed to look more menacing than before.

 ** _"MY FULL POWER HAS BEEN UNLEASHED. YOU MAY REFER TO ME AS YOUR DESTRUCTION, THE DARK GOBLIN!"_**

Super Spider-Man taunted. "Do you really think you using the emeralds will scare me Osborn? Seriously, you look ridiculous! And that is a long name, I mean seriously?" he joked.

"Yeah, I faced water godd more threatening than you!" Super Sonic mocked.

The Dark Goblin hissed. **_"I WILL SHOW YOU RIDICULOUS ONCE I PAINT MOBIUS AND EARTH WITH YOUR BLOOD!"_**

"Wow. Now you're trying to be edgy." Super Spider-Man retorted, crossing his arms.

The Dark Goblin ascended above the arena, and threw a fireball large enough to destroy the ceiling. In the skies, he held his arms high as a large purple portal opened above him.

During the commotion. Eggman managed to press a button on a hidden remote in his jacket, causing the Egg-Mech to aim a missile at Shadow. The black hedgehog released his grip on the doctor avoiding the projectile, allowing him to get into the Eggmobile and back into the robot.

"I've had it with you heroes! I will build Eggmanland over this world and Mobius!"

The five grounded heroes prepared themselves to fight the Egg-Mech while Super Sonic and Super Spider-Man chased after the Dark Goblin.

"This is it, Goblin! And this time we're stopping your plans for good!" Super Sonic declared.

"Prepare youself, Osborn!" Super Spider-Man shouted. "Cause we son't be holding back this time!"


	20. Issue 20: Goblin Nation, Part IV

_**Issue #20: Endgame, Part IV: Super Showdown**_

"Heads up, Goblin!"

Super Spider-Man shot a web-line at Super Sonic, who caught it in his hands. The super-powered webhead began to spin, still holding on to the strand. Peter then let go, allowing the yellow hedgehog to fly toward the Dark Goblin. The Dark Goblin watched as Super Sonc warped from his spot for a brief moment

Using a Homing Attack once back in sight, Super Sonic curled into a ball and hit the Dark Goblin in the face. The Dark Goblin growled, wiping dirt off his face. _**"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"**_

Super Sonic chuckled. "All right!" he flew next to Super Spider-Man as they readied for another attack.

The Dark Goblin threw fast energy blasts at the two, dazing them. After that he teleported behind Peter and when the man turned around, Osborn backhanded him and Sonic.

 ** _"I FINALLY HAVE THE POWERS OF A GOD! BOW BEFORE YOUR GOBLIN KING!"_**

Super Sonic taunted. "That day I bow to anyone like you is the day I stop running!" he attempted to jab the Goblin's chest. The Dark Goblin punched Super Sonic with a right hook before punching the hedgehog once again with a left jab, and finished by slamming his fists on the yellow hedgehog's head.

 _ **"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED FOR YOU HEDGEHOG!"**_

Peter warped behind Norman. "No one else is getting hurt or killed on my watch." Osborn turned around and was greeted with a punch to the face. "Except you, of course. We're ending this here and now."

* * *

"We will win!" Eggman declared, bringing a drill down onto the ground. Luckily, the heroes dodged.

"Doctor! Stop this now!" Shadow started to lose his patience with each minute.

Kaine leaped and punched the robot hard enough to make a visible mark and dent on the metal. Eggman attempted to grab the clone with the giant arm, but the Scarlet Spider flipped over the arm, avoiding its grasp. Kaine started to run up the arm, his adhesive abilites ensuring that he won't fall as Eggman started to shake the robotic limb to shake the Scarlet Spider off.

Tails and Knuckles hovered over the robot, still angered over Sonic and Peter's near-death experience. The echidna grabbed Tails's hands as the fox began to spin fast. Tails threw Knuckles, who held his spiked fists out as he punched through the Egg-Mech's right arm, causing it to break apart and explode once in contact with the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" Eggman yelled, shooting a missile at the two. Shadow teleported next to the rocket grabbed it, and warped above the mech before he kicked it down on the head of the robot. The mech stumbled back, Eggman trying his best to get back control.

Wolverine used his claws to climb the Egg-Mech's body, hoping to take Eggman out of the cockpit. "Bub, you're not gettin' away with this!"

"Oh! I disagree, Logan!"

Shadow appeared next to the X-Man, using his hover shoes to keep up. The mutant stood on the shoulder pad, gesturing Shadow to open the hood. Shadow and Logan punched the eyeholes of the robot, causing Eggman to yelp.

Shadow grabbed the doctor by the collar. "Do you see this, doctor!? Osborn doesn't want to help you!"

Wolverine held his claws on Eggman's neck, pushing him to a wall. "You have till the count of three to call off your robot." the right claw shaved the side of the doctor's face. "One..." the left claw pressed on the other cheek. "...Two." Eggman pressed a button. "...Three-."

Before Logan could finish the job, Eggman pushed a button, shaking the Egg-Mech and distracting Wolverine and Shadow long enough to run to his seat and pulled a lever, ejecting his Egg-Mobile into the sky.

"Damn it." the black hedgehog and Avenger muttered at the same time.

* * *

Back on Mobius, the sky turned red as the same vortex opened up on their end. Tikal and Chaos looked up at the sight, with the echidna talking to Madame Web, who readied the solution to resurrect Sonic and Spider-Man.

Back at G.U.N. HQ, Rouge sat on Omega's shoulder, hoping that her partner and Team Dark's leader was well, despite not showing it. Omega remained still, not commenting on anything.

Not too far away, Amy watched, hoping that Sonic was okay. Even though she had no idea what was going on, the pink hedgehog wanted to help in anyway she can.

The Chaotix decided to help keep the public calm at the time of disaster and despite not getting paid they are willing to help innocents.

"Sonic, Spider-Man. You can do this." Tikal cheered.

* * *

The Dark Goblin slashed down on the webhead, but Peter dodged it getting a chance to uppercut the monster after grabbing Norman's arm. Super Sonic curled into a ball and teleported behind Dark Goblin's back, actually landing a painful hit on him.

 ** _"YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THAT YOU ANNOYING RATS! I AM A GOD!"_**

Super Spider-Man hovered over Osborn and dropkicked him. "Spiders are arachnids. How did you get that confused with rat?" Osborn grabbed his foot and threw him down. "Some god, you can't even tell apart different species."

"And I said this plenty of times before, but I'm not a rat!" Super Sonic yelled before delivering a Homing Attack to Goblin's chest once again. "I'm a pretty awesome hedgehog!"

Super Spider-Man got his bearings. With a shake of his head, Peter flew up back to his enemy. _I'm not sure how, but I'm getting used to this overwhelming power. It's incredible!_

"Not bad, Osborn!" Peter yelled connecting a strand of web to the Dark Goblin's chest. "But I've beaten you before, alone..." he began before pulling the web, bringing the Dark Goblin toward him.

Meanwhile, Eggman flew higher and higher near the portal. "Almost..."

"But this time... I got friends and a power boost!" Peter uppercutted Norman hard enough to send the Tablet of Order and Chaos flying. "You lost, Green Goblin!" Super Sonic flew fast enough to grab the tablet. Using Chaos Control, he warped back to the Goblin Castle, and handed the Tablet of Order and Chaos to Tails before going back.

The Dark Goblin's dark aura began to fade, turning Osborn's skin green once again. "No..." he felt weakened without the tablet, and the Chaos Emeralds' powers were weakened. Super Sonic flew in front of the Goblin King and with a roundhouse kick, sent him flying up,

"It's game over! For you!" declared Super Sonic.

Eggman noticed a green blur head toward him, and attempted to speed up, but the Goblin King hit him, sending the two into the portal.

"GOAL!" the super heroes yelled as they high-fived.

The two hovered underneath the growing portal. "All right. On the count of three we use Chaos Control at the same time to close this." Super Sonic told Super Spider-Man, who nodded.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"CHAOS CONTROL!" a yellow beam appeared out of their hands and blasted into the vortex, closing it. Panting, the yellow glow began to vanish from the heroes, turning back into their normal forms.

"Oh no..." Peter moaned before falling unconscious with Sonic. And so, the heroes began to fall back to the Earth below.

Back on ground, everyone else watched the duo fall. "This is gonna be close." Knuckles said, clenching his fists. Tails was starting to spin his namesakes before a green and yellow blur caught the meteors.

Logan grinned, knowing their fates. A moment later, Shadow appeared with Spider-Man while Hulk landed with Sonic, gently laying the two down on the soft ground.

"Bruce! You're awake?" Scarlet Spider asked.

Hulk nodded. "Yeah, I was having a hard time getting up, but these two must've stopped Norman from holding me down. I managed to leap far enough to save one."

Shadow huffed. "I only did it out of necessity. You guys weren't doing anything about them."

"Heh... Good enough for me..." the blue hedgehog groaned, still slightly numb.

Following that remark, Peter spoke. "...Yeah, thanks guys... I'm gonna take a nap."

* * *

In Avengers Tower, Sonic and Peter, now outside of his costume, rested on adjacent beds. After the final battle, everyone decided to take a two day rest to cope and pace themselves.

"Hey, Peter." the blue hedgehog called to his friend, prompting the man to turn his head.

"We're going to be heading back tomorrow. I just wanna say that it was cool meeting you and seeing this world and thanks."

Peter chuckled. "Dude. I gotta thank you. You actually brought me out of a rut. I nearly caused the destruction of reality again and that added to my past on top of Goblin brought me down."

Sonic smiled softly. "I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

Peter put his hands behind his head and nodded. "I should ask Reed to build a portal to your world. It would be nice to visit every now and then. And hey, maybe Tails could do the same."

Sonic nodded. "I'm sure with the Chaos Emeralds he could," he said before yawning. "But you know what, dude? I'm exhausted."

"Same. Goodnight, dude."

"Goodnight, bro."

And so the two fell asleep, along with the rest of the team staying in the tower.

* * *

In the Sanctum Sanctorum, Doctor Strange meditated, opening a portal next to him with ease. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow held the Chaos Emeralds in their hands. Seeing them off were Spider-Man, Wolverine, Scarlet Spider, Hulk, Iron Man, and Captain America.

"Hey, Green. I'll be sure to lay a hit on you next time we meet." Knuckles teased to Hulk. The Hulk laughed before punching the echidna on the shoulder hard enough to send him through a wall.

"Sorry, doc..."

Logan faced the black hedgehog in front of him. "Hey." Shadow looked at the mutant. "You have the heart to be a better hero than me. Remember that, even though we've made some choices we regret and have done things out of our control."

"Hmph. You put yourself down too hard. You're on the side of good and that's all that matters. No matter if we think ourselves as monsters of not." Shadow replied in his usual stoic tone, unfazed by Logan's advice. Sonic whispered to Wolverine. "Take that as a compliment. He's very blunt."

Iron Man spoke to Tails. **"Banner told me about the stuff you did. You fixed and piloted a plane at the age of four and created a ton of weapons and inventions. If you come back then I can give you an internship at Stark Enterprises."** Tony handed the fox a card.

Tails lit up in joy. "Thanks, Tony! Back on Mobius, I wanna see if I can base some designs from your armor-with your permission of course."

Tony raised a hand as well as his faceplate, a smile on his face. "Go right ahead. Show these worlds our genius!"

Knuckles and Scarlet Spider talked to each other next. "It was nice meeting you, Kaine. And I hope for the best." the echidna said.

"Thanks, Knuckles. Even though my past clouds my mind. I want to make Ben proud and show Warren what happens next time he faces me."

Captain America put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Kid, you have what it takes to be a hero. Your world is in good hands with you and your friends." the Captain gave the hedgehog a salute and Sonic followed.

And so, Spider-Man and Sonic stood face to face and shook each other's hands. "Thanks for your help, Sonic."

"You can always count on me to lend a hand." replied Sonic.

"Listen, if you need any help, find a way and contact me. I'll be on Mobius as soon as I can."

"Heh. If the Avengers need help here, you can call for us."

Sonic turned to the portal. "Bye, Doctor Strange." he waved.

"Bye everyone!" Tails said before jumping in. Shadow silently followed in as did Knuckles.

Sonic faced the Avengers one more time before saluting them and walking into the portal, which closed right after.

 _Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog._


	21. Epilogue: The True Plans

_**Epilogue: The True Plans**_

The sun rose over the horizon, bringing a new day for the people of Mobius. Sonic the Hedgehog smiled as he ran to Tails's workshop. He skidded to a halt when he arrived at the porch and knocked on the door, awaiting his friend to answer.

A month had passed since Sonic and Spider-Man defeated the Goblin King and Eggman and Sonic and his friends went back to Mobius. Tikal and Chaos went back to the Master Emerald and G.U.N. HQ was finally rebuilt. Sonic had been searching to see if Eggman had returned, but had no luck.

After a moment, the door creaked opened, revealing the two-tailed fox covered in oil. "Oh, hey Sonic!"

Sonic waved. "Hey, buddy. I take it you were working on the Tornado?"

The fox smiled. "I was, but then I decided to get back to working on the portal."

On the table lied a small device with wires sticking out and metal plates around it, "This warp device will allow us to go back to Peter's world. It should be finished in about a month maybe less."

"Did the emeralds help at all?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah. I was able to create a link between our worlds thanks them and from the residue energy from Doctor Strange's spell thanks to them. As I said, I'm hoping to get it finished soon."

The hedgehog gave him a thumbs up. "With your genius, I'm sure you will. Anyway, I just came here to relax. I haven't spotted Eggman since we sent him through the vortex with Goblin a month ago."

Tails chuckled. "It's a good thing. It allows us to just relax and I can focus on the Warp Device."

"You do that, little buddy. I'll be here if you need help." Sonic responded before lying on the sofa.

* * *

Spider-Man crawled through the window of the empty room, wanting to meet with Madame Web. "Welcome, Spider-Man." the psychic greeted the hero.

"You can probably guess why I'm here, M-Dubs."

Madame Web smiled. "Yes. To see how Sonic is doing on Mobius. They're still connected to you through the Great Web and I can see their world if I want."

Behind her, the strands of webbing shifted from images of Spider-Man and Spider-Women from different universes to images from Mobius. "As you can see, the hedgehog and his friends are enjoying a time of peace without Eggman. As of now, young Miles is building a portal back to this world."

Spider-Man nodded. "That's good. I just wish they could see and come to this world also."

Cassandra replied. "The rift between dimensions is still open, Peter. There may be a chance for the Mobians and this world to cross once more. Hopefully, without such harsh repercussions. For now, I only have the power to open windows between our worlds, only being observers and not visitors."

Peter grinned. "Thanks Madame Web. In the meantime, I have a city to protect and villains to annoy." he shot a web-strand out the window with that remark and swung out. "Man, not even Strange or Web can open a portal back. Huh. Maybe we'll meet again in the future."

* * *

"Ow... Wh-what happened...?"

Eggman grabbed his head and kneeled. When the doctor opened his eyes, all he saw was white, which troubled him. "Oh no... I can't be back here!"

"So you finally awoke," a familiar voice started to speak. Eggman turned to see Norman Osborn with his arms crossed, drained of his power and out of costume. "This place looks familiar, doesn't it doctor?"

"Grr... This is all your fault! We had Sonic and Spider-Man on the ropes, but of course you had to play god and ruin the opportunity!" Eggman yelled in annoyance.

"As if you haven't played god before, Eggman!" Norman spat back, pointing an accusing finger at the scientist.

 _'Gentlemen, calm down.'_ a calm voice spoke.

Purple smoke appeared in front of the two villains, all they could see was a purple orb taking shape in front of them.

"Eh? Who are you?" Eggman asked.

 _'Sorry for my sudden appearance. My name is Mephiles the Dark. You know, I have to thank you doctor. If it wasn't for you using the Time Eater, I wouldn't have a chance to get back at Sonic.'_

"You know Sonic?" Osborn asked.

Mephiles slowly turned his head. "Yes, Osborn."

Norman's eyes widened. "How do you know me!?"

 _'I have been watching you all, pulling the strings. I am a being that shouldn't exist, but thanks to Eggman using the Time-Eater to go back in time, I have been fully brought back. I have been watching here, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.'_

Mephiles hovered around Osborn. ' _And the rift through multiple worlds have opened up because of that. Your world intrigued me, Osborn. I felt that having your world involved can help me with my endgame. For you see, Earth inspired me to move forth with my revenge in a different way.'_

"Your endgame?"

Mephiles quietly laughed. _'Yes, but in order to do that I need time and resources. We need four more members for my Sinister Six. My power is slowly coming to me, so I cannot go into the physical world myself just yet. I can only manipulate from here in the White World.'_

"Sinister Six, huh?" Norman repeated. "I take it you're not on it..."

 _'No... I cannot be, anyway. I can't be out on the frontlines until the time is right, but in exchange for helping me, I can give you the chance to end Sonic and Spider-Man yourselves if the chance comes up. I seek destruction of all worlds, but those two might get in the way. Moreso than any other hero from Earth. I require your assistance if I were to succeed.'_

Eggman and Norman pondered for a minute. If they listen to Mephiles, they can end their enemies once and for all, but Mephiles seeked destruction of all worlds, something they don't want. But if done right, they could take control right under his nose.

"Fine." the two said.

' _Very well. Eggman, I will send you back to your old base to begin my next plan. And Osborn, we will get you your old tech and weapons. Phase one shall begin soon. We need a distraction and I have two in mind for the next members of my Sinister Six.'_


End file.
